


The Empty Space Called Loneliness

by RachaelBmine, slythiewrites



Category: K-pop, VIXX, vixx (band)
Genre: All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, D U H, Heavy Angst, Human!N, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, no happy ending, vampire!Leo, vampire!Ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythiewrites/pseuds/slythiewrites
Summary: Hakyeon considers himself simple - he loves his coffee shop; as it was his life's blood and work. Yet he finds himself drawn into the dark eyes of Taekwoon, and into the not-so-simple world of vampires as he falls further in love. However, Taekwoon doesn't love only Hakyeon, and Wonsik isn't too happy about the newest fling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Many hours were put into writing this fic so I hope that everyone enjoys it. I want to give a big thank you hug to my co-author SlythieWrites and our betas Sakunade and Melisande Courtois for hanging in there because that helped me hang in there too. *hugs*
> 
> We will be posting the chapters every Wednesday so subscribe so that you can get the updates. Remember: kudos are love and comments are life so please when you finish, drop a line and tell us what you think. We accept all constructive comments, so be honest. 
> 
> Thanks  
> <3 RBmine  
> 
> 
> P.S.- We have a [Empty Space inspired playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/user/1236915609/playlist/5s7DGhRR3z5FandsYjUANP?si=HJSQCKBbSdqJS3Z5dVCz5A)

The coffee shop was nestled at the corner of one of the few quiet streets in the city. The sun never shined through the window too much because the tree that grew directly out front protected it year-round. This was an ideal spot for an establishment such as this. The patrons were usually locals that always knew the best places to unwind or those that loved a good cup of coffee. Hakyeon liked it that way. This was, after all, his life's dream. The one he had always hoped to accomplish since the day he walked away from university with his degree in business management. 

He had only been open for business three weeks now but it still felt like the first day as he unlocked the front door. He stood there for a moment appreciating the way the filtered rays of the rising sun shimmered over the beautifully painted words on the door. The Nutmeg, it read in golden tones that he had applied himself. Hakyeon didn’t take his coffee without it so he felt it was a fitting name for his coffee shop. 

He nervously rubbed his hands down his apron again in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles that weren't really there. He dressed comfortably while at work, with fitted jeans and a simple black button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His auburn hair complimented his warm golden skin tone perfectly and he had it styled in messy curls all around his head. 

Shuffling back over to the bar, he decided to check his machines one last time. He had only gotten about halfway through his morning checklist when he heard the door chime and looked up with a smile. A petite woman that looked to be in her thirties smiled brightly back at him. She was becoming a regular here and Hakyeon always appreciated seeing her each morning. After she ordered her drink, an iced latte with two extra vanilla pumps, they made small talk and Hakyeon bustled around the bar.

As he was adding ice to her cup, he caught a glimpse of a person standing across the street from the shop. He had seen the same person every morning for the past five days and was beginning to grow wary. They never came inside for coffee, they just stood there for about ten or fifteen minutes; watching. Hakyeon feigned a pleasant expression on his face before turning to face his customer again. After paying, they exchanged farewells and she left, the door chiming behind her. 

Hakyeon glanced back through the glass windows searching for the darkly clad creeper but saw nothing. He shook his head and got back to cleaning the stainless steel cups he would need for the next order. It was not long before the door chimed again and he called out a cheerful welcome from where he stood at the sink. He hurried to dry his hands, not wanting to keep his customer waiting, and walked over to the register. 

His smile wavered when he saw who his newest customer was. Long black curls fell like silk across the man's shoulders and the contrast made his naturally pale skin look like smooth ivory. The black suit and shirt he wore only made him look even paler, despite this, the intensity of his gaze burned like fire. Eyes that were so dark, Hakyeon wasn't sure where the pupil stopped and the iris began. Hakyeon had never actually seen this man’s face but there was no mistaking who he was; he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. This was the person that had been skulking across the street for nearly a week. Hakyeon felt an involuntary shiver run through his body.

The man didn't take his eyes off of Hakyeon as he strode casually into the coffee shop. 

Hakyeon hadn't realized he had backed himself away from the approaching man until he felt the counter behind him press against his back. That sharp gaze continued to burn into him. The owner wished he had kept the woman in here longer, so he didn't have to be alone with this ethereal looking man by himself.

“C-can I make you some...coffee?” Hakyeon swallowed heavily, unmoving from his spot.

“What's your favorite?” The being suddenly smiled, catching Hakyeon by surprise. His voice was much softer than Hakyeon had expected. Such soothing tones, accompanied by piercing stares. Hakyeon stood there confused and it took a moment before Hakyeon remembered the man had asked him a question.

“I like to add nutmeg.”

The man nodded. “Make one of those...actually, make two. Looks like you could use a cup.” He slid a twenty dollar bill on the counter with long, slender fingers. Hakyeon wasn't sure this was really happening. Maybe he was still sleeping and this was all a dream; he had never seen a man so beautiful in his whole life.

His skin was so white, which made Hakyeon a little conscious of his own melanin as their country had the long standing belief that fairer skin was considered more attractive Hakyeon frowned at the dark coffee beans as he ground them, comparing it to his skin. Teeth dug into his lips harshly while he stewed over the astronomical difference in pallor or lack thereof for Hakyeon.

“Would you like a to-go cup or a mug?” Hakyeon asked cheerfully, hoping the man would leave.

“I'll take a mug, thank you.” 

_Of fucking course._

Hakyeon poured the coffee and added a pinch of nutmeg. He stirred the coffee and added other delights before handing it over.

The stranger enclosed his long fingers around Hakyeon’s wrist. Hakyeon was shocked by the icy touch of the other and immediately pulled away from the other’s grasp. He couldn’t help but be that much more frustrated by the man, attributing his freezing digits to him lurking outside in the cold weather for so long. The other merely chuckled in his direction, his smile stretching across his face, before he giggled.

“What?!” A frustrated Hakyeon spat.

“You make the cutest faces.” He takes a sip of the coffee before asking; “Where's your cup?”

“I am not charging you for two cups and drinking one myself.” Hakyeon huffed and turned away from those piercing eyes.

“Hakyeon, don't be difficult. Drinks on me.”

The shop owner spun back around quickly and faced the man sitting at his counter. His eyes met the stare of the other’s and looked for some sort of indication that he might actually know this person.

“No, you don't know me. However, I know you very well…. I am sure you’ve noticed me hanging around a bit. I guess you could say I am fascinated.” The beautiful man looked down into his mug and played with the mixing stick, suddenly shy.

“B-by what?!” Hakyeon squeaked. This man was clearly stalking him. Should he contact authorities or just kick him out?

“You. You're everything I wanted to be before….” He drifted into silence for a moment before he shook his head, losing himself in his train of thought as he reflected briefly before he looked to Hakyeon again with a soft smile. “I always wanted my own small restaurant. With a counter just like this so I can talk with my guests.”

Hakyeon nodded, still feeling tense and in alarm, unsure of what was happening but the man was a mystery that he found interesting.

“I am sorry for grabbing you earlier. It's just...your skin-” Hakyeon’s face dropped to a noticeable scowl and the enigmatic man giggled again. “It's captivating. You shouldn't hate it because of the standard here. You are stunning, Hakyeon.”

He flushed under the compliments, hesitant of what the man was getting at. “How do you know my name, anyway? Why have you been watching me?”

An airy chuckle echoed from the man’s throat as he pointed to Hakyeon’s chest, long fingers flicking the black badge pinned to the front of the pristine apron. “Your name tag; Hakyeon, Barista and Owner. I enjoyed watching the cafe coming together, like I said I wanted something like this for myself. Plus there is something about watching the rise and fall of buildings over time that I find intriguing. Forgive me, I should have introduced myself first. I’m Taekwoon.” He answered, extending his hand to the barista.

Hakyeon was hesitant as he accepted the gesture, taking Taekwoon’s hand in his own and gave a complimentary but firm shake. He skeptically eyed the man across from him, flinching as Taekwoon’s grip tightened a tad more than he thought was comfortable. It was the second time he found the man’s touch lingering on his arm, leaving a numbing sensation that reminded him of the boardwalk electricity machines. Hakyeon cleared his throat and pulled his hand back, trying to maintain his composure at the unsettling presence.

“Well, thank you for coming in,” Hakyeon said, taking his coffee in both hands, leaning back against the counter and putting some distance between himself and Taekwoon. “So are you wanting advice on opening your own place? I can’t really give you much to go on.”

Again the man laughed, a warm smile dancing across his lips as his eyes lit up. “Oh, Hakyeon, I think I am fine without your advice. If anything, I might be able to help you?”

The owner huffed, setting his mug down on the counter harder than he intended, the dark liquid sloshing over the side and onto the clean counter. Hakyeon placed both hands on the counter, leaning slightly towards Taekwoon in what he hoped would appear threatening, or at least, defensive. “Look, what do you want? You’ve been lurking around outside of my shop, and have been watching me. Why are you here?”

Taekwoon exhaled deeply, pushing his own seat back to match, and ultimately tower over Hakyeon’s smaller frame and build. 

“I told you Hakyeon….you. There is something about you that I’m attracted to. It draws me in….like fire,” he emphasized, his tone deeper than it had previously been. The richness sent a shiver through Hakyeon’s body, yet he willed himself to hold his ground. Or at least, that was until Taekwoon hooked a thin finger under his chin and leaned into him, their heads dangerously close.

Hakyeon’s nose filled with the spicy scent of his cologne, and...something he could not place. He felt the heat of Taekwoon’s breath as he whispered against his mouth, warm lips brushing against his own. “Come to dinner with me tonight. I’ll pick you up after the cafe closes.”

He didn’t say anything else as he pulled back, leaving Hakyeon staring dumbfounded. Taekwoon laughed as he turned and walked from the cafe, glancing back to wink at Hakyeon before disappearing down the street and around the corner.

Hakyeon watched as Taekwoon disappeared, shocked at the audacity of the man. His fingers traced the outline of his mouth, still feeling the residual warmth from the taller man against them. His brow furrowed as it dawned on him that Taekwoon would be coming back for a date he didn’t actually agree to.

“Wait, what the hell was that?! Dammit, that bastard is so creepy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, violence, and smut ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta credit: Sakunade

Hakyeon was busier that day than he had expected. His part-time server, Kim Soo-mi, was there to help during the rush for lunch and happy hour and he could not have been more happy about his decision to hire her. As usual, Hakyeon would have specials on desserts during his happy hour and people seemed to love it. The specials for the day were blood orange-hazelnut cake, beignets, and paris-brest which were all made at a local bakery a few blocks away. 

 

Hakyeon had also found his first local artist to come and perform for the after-work crowd. It was a sibling duo, the brother strummed happily at his acoustic guitar while his sister was singing into the mic. Her voice was golden and the patrons seemed to really love her. Hakyeon walked among the tables and couches that were positioned throughout the place, ensuring that everything was okay or if anyone needed a refill or another dessert. He smiled and reminded everyone that the blood orange-hazelnut cake was going fast. 

 

The duo began their final song, which rewarded them with a slightly disappointed sigh from the small crowd, and Hakyeon signaled to Soo-mi to start cleaning things up in the kitchen. He set about collecting mugs and plates after the song was over and the customers began to leave. He chatted with a few of his regulars as he walked them to the front door, bidding them farewell until tomorrow. Locking the door, he turned and sighed, a smile crept across his face at the thought of how busy he had been all day. He had regulars now and it astonished him. 

 

As he focused on closing the register and tipping Soo-mi for her work, he had completely forgotten about the mysterious man that had been there that morning. Finally alone, he began to review some inventory that he would need for tomorrow when the door dinged. He looked up with a frown; he would have a talk with Soo-mi about locking up behind herself tomorrow.

 

“Sorry, but we’re-, ” he began, sticking his head around the corner of the inventory closet to see who had entered the cafe. Hakyeon couldn’t help but swallow thickly as it occurred to him who had walked in.

 

The mystery man, Taekwoon, strode over to the counter and leaned against it with his elbows. Hakyeon noticed that he was dressed differently than he was before, now in a black v-neck sweater and dark jeans with a long coat over it. The hair that had hung in his face that morning was gently pulled back. He looked absolutely stunning and Hakyeon shook his head, clearing his throat.

 

“What are you doing here?” his voice came out a lot squeakier than he had hoped.

 

“I did say that I’d come get you for dinner… right?” The corner of Taekwoon’s lip curled up in mild amusement. “It’s alright Hakyeon, I’ll take care of you tonight.”

 

As much as he wanted to, Hakyeon could not find a single word of protest. Instead, he slapped his inventory notes down on the counter to demonstrate his slight annoyance and simply walked to his office to grab his coat. The duo walked in silence to the front of the store and Hakyeon flicked off the lights. 

 

The sun had yet to surrender to the night so red and purple tones played across the sky. He turned to Taekwoon, considering denying him one last time but Taekwoon looked into his eyes with that same intense gaze that had rendered him speechless that morning. He opened his mouth to make an excuse as to why he couldn’t go to dinner but was cut off. “Your skin looks radiant in this light,” Taekwoon whispered.

 

Hakyeon could feel a ripple run through his chest and he decided that one dinner wouldn’t hurt at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

They walked together along the busy and narrow street, often brushing fingertips from the proximity. As they waited on the curb for the light to change, Hakyeon snuck a glance over at Taekwoon. He studied his prominent cheekbones and pursed pouting lips. Taekwoon was frowning against the sun, dark lashes fluttering against contrasting skin. 

 

Suddenly, Taekwoon began to smile. He blindly reached out, slinking his fingers around Hakyeon’s sweating palm, who blushed madly in response. The traffic light changed, and Hakyeon couldn't have been more grateful.

 

Taekwoon led Hakyeon to an upscale restaurant, white columns decorated with creeping vines lined doorway, the wooden lattice awning above them bearing the name of the establishment. Hakyeon became very aware of his presence and casual appearance as they walked through the large doors. His date, however, was obviously unbothered as he moved forward past the line of men and women, draped in designer dresses and adorned with cufflinks that cost more than Hakyeon’s coffee shop. 

 

Eyes fell on them in distaste, but Taekwoon continued to the front, his confidence unwavering as he glided past with Hakyeon at his side. The maitre d nodded at their arrival and signaled for a hostess to take them to their seat. Hakyeon was shocked at how they were served immediately. Taekwoon simply smiled broadly at him, gesturing to follow the hostess first as she lead them to a small, yet plushy booth. Taekwoon waved the menus away before the hostess could place them down as he sat across from Hakyeon, ordering specific dishes and a bottle of wine. She smiled and nodded, heading to the kitchen to place their order.

Hakyeon turned to Taekwoon with a glint in his eyes; he intended to find out everything he could about this strange man before the night was over. Hakyeon decided to start with something simple.“Taekwoon, what do you for a living?”

 

“I am a businessman; I own several different businesses actually,” the man’s smirk made Hakyeon feel like he was being left out of a joke.

 

“Really? Like what?’

 

“I dabble in hospitality, the food industry, and I enjoy helping those less fortunate.”

 

“Hospitality? As in, hotels?”

 

The waitress interrupted their conversation with two glasses and a bottle of wine that looked like it had been in a cellar for half a century. She was all smiles as she opened the bottle, as if she too were in on the joke, but Taekwoon simply smiled and told her she was free to go. He poured for both of them and passed one of the glasses over to Hakyeon, watching and waiting for his approval. 

 

Hakyeon was not a wine connoisseur and he suddenly felt nervous. Should he fake it and regurgitate a few lines from the cooking shows he always watched or should he keep it simple and just say it's delicious? He swirled the wine and raised the glass to his nose, he knew to do that much, and breathed deeply. He was astonished by how wonderful it smelled, the descriptive words he’d heard in the past sprang to mind. Taking a sip, he couldn’t help but hum quietly, letting the flavors wash over his tongue.

 

“What do you taste? Describe it to me,” Taekwoon, who was relaxed in his seat, was watching him intently.

 

“Cherries and... dark chocolate,” he took another sip, nodding in approval. “Similar to the kind I shave for my mocha lattes.” Taekwoon hummed, apparently satisfied with the response, and sipped his own wine. Hakyeon watched him steadily, deciding what mystery he would try to crack open next. “Do you… have family?” 

 

The question gave Taekwoon pause, contemplating the question before answering Hakyeon. “I did but they have all passed away, unfortunately.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to get too personal,” Hakyeon cringed at the thought of everyone Taekwoon loved being gone. He lowered his gaze to the wine glass in his hand, trying to avoid meeting Taekwoon’s eyes, a brief sadness lingering in the air between them.

 

“No need to apologize, we are here to get to know each other,” Taekwoon answered with his soft voice. He reached across the table to take Hakyeon’s hand, preventing him from playing with the stem of the wine glass further. Hakyeon nodded in assent, having many more questions he wanted to ask.

 

Their conversation picked back up fairly easily and Hakyeon found himself chuckling merrily at the endless number of stories that Taekwoon seemed to have about his past. Taekwoon, in turn, admired the way Hakyeon’s high cheeks made his eyes close when he laughed. He could get use to hearing that laughter and decided that he wanted to be the cause of that smile on a daily basis. 

 

“So you’re not just some creep, out looking for innocent baristas to prey on?” Hakyeon smirked as Taekwoon chuckled at his silly question.

 

“I’m not a creep… and you are my prey only if you want to be.”

 

Hakyeon’s cheeks warmed at the innuendo but before he could embarrass himself, the waitress returned with their first course. He cleared his throat and focused on settling his cloth napkin across his lap; however, even with a distraction, Taekwoon’s dark gaze did not go unnoticed. 

 

The silence only lasted for a moment before Taekwoon smoothly changed the subject, asking Hakyeon about his favorite foods. As they worked their way through each course and another bottle of wine, Hakyeon visibly relaxed and began to let his mental defenses go as well.

 

“I am glad you’re enjoying yourself, Hakyeon.” 

 

“Yea… me too.” They shared a smile, comfortable silence filling their space for a moment, and then continued their meal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hakyeon groaned with full contentedness, unable to take another bite of the delicious meal. Taekwoon chuckled softly at the man who licked the sauce of the smothered chicken off of his fingers. He wasn’t trying at all, yet Taekwoon felt very turned on by the gesture. Hakyeon looked up to notice the man observing him and smiled sheepishly, eyes falling on the cloth napkin before him. 

 

“Are you finished?” Taekwoon’s voice was light and humorous. He smiled warmly as he watched Hakyeon wipe his fingers on the napkin, nodding up at him.Taekwoon stood and extended a hand to him, assisting him out of his chair. Taekwoon left a rather large tip on the table and then continued out of the restaurant. “I will walk you home then. Shall we?” 

 

Outside, a full moon hung high in the sky, the bright, silvery light all but illuminating Taekwoon’s skin. Hakyeon stared at their intertwined digits, still in awe and amazed at how he had come to be where he was in that moment. Taekwoon guided them swiftly towards the coffee shop. “Why do you think I live at the shop?” Hakyeon questioned, somewhat offended.

 

“Because you do.” Taekwoon chuckled. Not knowing how Taekwoon knew this wasn’t giving Hakyeon an uneasy feeling like it should have been. Instead, he let out a small laugh himself.

 

Just a few moments later, the men stood in the alley at the back of the shop. This entrance was closest to the small office that Hakyeon used as a bedroom. Hakyeon turned from the door to his mysterious date. In the moonlight, Taekwoon’s bright brown eyes glowed, as if the man regarded him like a meal. The shadows gave his smile a most menacing look, and suddenly Hakyeon felt very warm in his skin.

 

Taekwoon still held onto Hakyeon’s hand loosely. He stared down at the joined extremities for a while before his eyes glanced up through black lashes.

 

“I had a nice night.” Hakyeon broke the silence.

 

Taekwoon nodded in response. This time, Hakyeon was positive that the look of danger on Taekwoon’s face was not the cause of shadows. He moved forward, their eyes connected as he leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and subtle, their lips barely grazing each other’s.

 

Then Taekwoon’s lips traveled from Hakyeon’s down his jawline. Hakyeon was winded as he felt the other's teeth dragging across his skin. He sucked gently on a delicate spot just under his ear and Hakyeon moaned. Taekwoon pressed him against the wall, pushing between his legs as they grinded deliberately against each other. 

 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whispered. Hakyeon nearly lost himself as the other man's breath caressed the skin of his neck.“Why don't you invite me in?”

 

Hakyeon nodded, fumbling around in his pockets for his keys. Taekwoon shook his head, still smirking at him in that sinister fashion. Taekwoon nibbled on his neck again, causing Hakyeon’s mind to break. “No, I want to hear you, Hakyeon.” 

 

“Please come inside-” Hakyeon left the statement open to translation as his fingers finally clasped around the keys. Hakyeon heard what sounded like a growl from where Taekwoon was now licking at his neck but decided that it was a chuckle instead. 

 

He fumbled with the keys as he tried to unlock the door, falling to the ground with a disappointing clatter. He reluctantly pulled away with an apologetic look and knelt down to retrieve them. In that moment, he had a second to think clearly. He cursed himself for taking this man home when they had only met earlier that day. The definition of a slut tossed around in his mind, looking for a way to shake off the slur in his head. When he couldn’t, he stood up and looked Taekwoon in the eyes. 

 

“I… don’t think this is a good idea,” he mumbled.

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widened a bit as he raised a brow. Hakyeon waited for the disappointed sigh or pressuring comments to begin but they never came. Taekwoon just gave him a warm smile, pulling away slightly. “I respect your decision, Hakyeon,” he spoke softly. 

 

Hakyeon felt relief rush through his body. He was not in any shape to deny this gorgeous man twice, not when all he could think about was the feel of those lips all over his body. “Thank you.”

 

“But I'm not ready to let you go just yet. How about a nightcap? I'd love to continue our conversation a bit longer.”

 

Hakyeon smiled and nodded. Once inside, the barista worked quickly to get their drinks prepared. He prepared a favorite of his own creation, one that worked well for long chats on late evenings. Something smooth, not bitter, with a mild sweetness that complimented the roast. 

 

He glanced towards the office as he cleaned up what little mess he had made and caught a glimpse of Taekwoon through the open door. The man was standing with his hands in his pockets as he scanned the pictures and trinkets that were situated on a bookshelf next to his desk. Hakyeon placed their mugs onto saucers and walked back into the office. 

 

“You know,” Taekwoon began as he settled into a cushioned chair next to the desk. “There are not many who can resist me, Hakyeon.”

 

 _I can see why_ , Hakyeon thought to himself as he sipped his coffee. His guest smirked as if he had heard something amusing. 

 

“You're different,” The raven haired man purred. “And I find that intriguing.”

 

Hakyeon swallowed his drink slowly, searching for something to say. The conversation at dinner had flowed freely, but now that they were in a much more intimate situation, he seemed lost for words. “Really?” he stalled, “how so?”

 

Taekwoon moved to the edge of his seat, a smirk still playing at the corner of his lips. “I am drawn in by you. From the moment I first saw you, your movements, your smile, your golden skin.”

 

Hakyeon could barely breathe, mind transfixed by those words. It was as if the room had been engulfed in flames and everything around him was burning beneath Taekwoon’s gaze. The lights seemed to dim around them until everything else was blacked out. 

 

“And then there’s this.” 

 

Cool fingers wrapped around Hakyeon’s left wrist and Taekwoon grazed his lips across the smooth skin, inhaling deeply. His breath quickened as pleasure crept up Hakyeon’s arm from the contact, never having felt desire to this extent. The intensity of it all filled his mind as he leaned back into his own chair, coffee mug long forgotten on the table.

 

“Your smell is intoxicating,” Taekwoon breathed, a deeper growl to his voice than before. “I could… devour you.” 

 

Their eyes met and, for just a moment, Taekwoon’s appeared as black as ink, causing Hakyeon to shiver at the sight. Just as suddenly, his wrist was released and everything quickly shifted back into focus as if nothing had ever been amiss. Taekwoon was reclining back, gently sipping the remainder of his coffee before he rose from his chair.

 

“Well, my dear Hakyeon, I had a great time tonight,” he said warmly. He held his hand out for Hakyeon to grasp and helped him to his feet. They walked the few steps it took to get to the door. “Perhaps next time I can invite you to my place? I am known to work magic in the kitchen.”

 

“Next time?” Hakyeon replied, voice faltering as he looked up to Taekwoon. Hakyeon’s teeth dug into his lip, the corners of his mouth turning upward in a shy smile. They definitely had chemistry and had connected over the course of dinner, and so regardless of how eccentric this man seemed, he wanted to see him again. 

 

“Well… yes. If that’s what you want, of course.” Taekwoon stood in the doorframe, waiting for a response. He watched as Hakyeon fidgeted, twisting and picking at his fingers between shaking hands as he weighed his options. When no answer came, he teased the shorter man, cupping Hakyeon’s cheek to still his movements. “I can’t hear you.”

 

“Yes, yes. I would love for you to cook for me,” Hakyeon breathed out, unable to suppress the giggle that bubbled up inside of him. Taekwoon smiled and without another word, turned and disappeared down the alley.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Taekwoon stepped out onto the sidewalk of the main street, he stopped for a moment to gaze at the waning moon above. The blueish light did nothing to calm the way his fingers twitched with need; in fact, it only fueled his desires. It reminded him of times long ago when he was young and full of fire and rage. He let his head fall back and took in a deep breath of the icy night air. The thumping of music caught his attention and he turned, stalking in the direction it was coming from. 

 

The lounge was six blocks away and full of lively young business professionals. Wine in their hands and neckties loosened, this was exactly where Taekwoon needed to be. He made his way to the bar, purchased a bottle of merlot, and melted into the crowd. He had little time to waste, not with that ever present itch in the back of his mind propelling him towards his goal. 

 

From across the room, he met eyes with someone who could potentially satisfy his needs for the night. He made his way over, winding a path through flirtatious men and women, and slid into the booth seat opposite his person of interest. The blonde haired man looked to be in his early thirties, had a slim build, and a face that screamed naive innocence; which was exactly what he looking for.

 

“Hello,” Taekwoon spoke first. 

 

“I’d like to show you a little trick I know,” Taekwoon crooned, holding out a hand for the other man to place his on top. He ran his long fingers across lines of the man’s palm, humming as if in thought and glancing up playfully. This would not be difficult.

 

“You’ve had a shit day because your boss thinks that because you're gay, his sexual advances are warranted.” The man’s mouth dropped open in awe, as Taekwoon continued, pausing for effect. “Not only that, when you poured your coffee onto his slacks, you hated pretending it was an accident.”

 

“Actually, it was his coffee. I knocked it off the desk and onto that bastard after he grabbed my ass,” the man giggled with delight, obviously proud of what he had accomplished. 

 

Taekwoon smirked but did not release the man’s hand. He did not break contact when a waitress arrived with his bottle of merlot to pour a new glass for both he and his new companion. The man’s breath quickened as their fingers intertwined and he dutifully obeyed when Taekwoon told him to have some wine. He could smell the man’s need rising. Less than fifteen minutes passed before the man was begging to go home with Taekwoon, whom he had just met. So he led the man from the booth and out of the front doors of the lounge. 

 

Before they could walk ten feet, the man grabbed Taekwoon’s coat and pulled him into the nearest alley. The guy was desperate, they always were, willingly riding the waves of ecstasy to their own demise. It was something that Taekwoon had not experienced in many years and he had forgotten how good it felt. He needed to feel it tonight. Hakyeon had struck a nerve in him and, like a match, it sparked into a flame that needed to be satisfied. Taekwoon let the man to shove him against the brick wall, allowing him a semblance of control. With a swift practiced move, he was on his knees, only a swoop of blonde hair visible now, and working at Taekwoon’s belt buckle. 

 

When he felt the man’s hot mouth engulf him, he allowed a moan to escape his lips. Moments of pleasure were meant to be enjoyed to the fullest, it was a rule of life. In fact, his very existence depended on it. So he savored the feeling of soft lips around the tip of his cock and the hot tongue playing at the sensitive skin beneath it, groaning out strings of profanity as the man took him further into his throat. His fingers onto a handful of golden hair as he came, hips rocking through his orgasm. With a final slurp, the man stood up, face slick and eyes asking, begging for more. Taekwoon, still panting, turned their positions and pressed the man flush against the wall.

 

“Did that turn you on?” He questioned when he noticed the man’s pants were already undone and his hard cock was peeking above the waistband of his briefs. 

 

“Yes- God, yes.”

 

“I’ll make you feel even better.” Taekwoon took the man’s hardness into his hand and stroked, making his head fall back and his eyes close. 

 

Caught up in his own pleasure, the man didn’t see Taekwoon’s eyes swirl into a blackness as dark as the bottom of a well. Nor did he see the subtle change in the sharpness of his canines. Taekwoon licked a long stripe up pale skin, noting how different the taste was from Hakyeon’s, and then bit deeply into the flesh. The surge of blood that spewed forward was like heaven as Taekwoon drank deeply. The man moaned and shuddered as he climaxed, spilling creamy, white liquid all over Taekwoon’s hand. The pitiful soul was completely lost in a world of pleasure and pain, one sensation mixing with the other until everything became cloudy and dark. 

 

It was better than Taekwoon had remembered; the endorphin inundated blood of an orgasmic human being was one of the best things he had ever tasted. He indulged until he felt intoxicated but soon the pulsating pressure died down to nothing. The fragile human heart always loses this battle in the end. He pulled away and drew in several deep appreciative breaths, allowing the limp body to drop to the ground. Raw energy and power surged through his veins as it had back when he was no older than a century. It felt like he could do anything. 

 

He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face and hands before he walked back onto the dimly lit streets. Looking up at the lounge he had just been in, he couldn’t help but chuckle. The blues band had been good and the wine was acceptable so Taekwoon made a mental note to return soon with more enjoyable company. He swiped at his coat to free it from any debris and turned into the darkness, headed home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Night didn’t pass easily for Hakyeon as he tossed relentlessly under his covers. His mediocre office apartment seemed smaller than usual, and despite the cool air outside, he felt like he was suffocating in the heat. Frustrated, he kicked the blankets from his legs as he sat himself up against the headboard of his bed. He groaned as he let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling, pressing the back of his arm against his forehead. 

 

He could sense the feeling of Taekwoon’s kiss, his lips and tongue moving against his own. The soft yet demanding voice that whispered against Hakyeon’s ear. Hakyeon’s hand traced the curve of his neck where Taekwoon had been so enthralled, the sensation of teeth and warm mouth teasing the skin. It had barely been a day since they had officially introduced themselves, yet there was something about the man that seemed as if Hakyeon had known him for years. The way in which Taekwoon carried himself, his aura undeniably captivating and powerful.

 

It was both terrifying and electric as Hakyeon thought of what Taekwoon could possibly do to him, if he had given into the unspoken request of something more than simply coffee. Hakyeon could feel the heat creep through his face, the crimson shade hidden by the pale light filling the room from the moon. Nor did his body deny its natural response to the mental image of being pinned beneath Taekwoon’s domineering frame.

 

Hakyeon could feel the blood pumping through to his cock, the arousal pooling deep within his stomach as his hand trailed down to palm himself over his boxers. His free hand circled his mouth, a needy moan slipping past his lips as he bit down onto his fingers. Hakyeon gripped his cock, his thoughts wandering back to Taekwoon.

He could almost taste the way Taekwoon would be, slightly salty yet deliciously sweet at the same time, much like the scent that had surrounded him. Hakyeon had wanted to offer him more, almost giving into the urge to just let the man take control and submit. He let his hand dip into his boxers to take a hold of his cock and began stroking himself.

 

Hakyeon was already dripping precum before he had even touched himself. The thought of the other man so close, warm breath fanning across his skin while cool fingers did just the same caused Hakyeon to moan outwardly. He jerked himself faster, overwhelmed by the idea of letting Taekwoon take him. 

 

Taekwoon’s soft yet suggestive voice flitted through his brain- “Hakyeon.” The effect was just the same as if he'd actually said it aloud. Hakyeon moaned again, feeling the chill surround his body. “I could devour you.”

 

“Fuck!” Hakyeon came, eyes squeezed tight as he spilled over his hand and stomach, body twitching as the sensation moved through him. The cool air breezed across his chest, causing a shiver to run up his spine and he quickly sat up in bed. He glanced around the room, skin tingling as if he had been physically touched, yet everything inside his room was still and he was alone.

 

He cleaned himself off with his underwear and then tossed the soiled boxers towards the closet. Hakyeon made sure his alarm was set for 5:30AM before he rolled over, still circling back through his encounter with Taekwoon before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon gets sick, catches up on sleep, has a sex dream and a prospective dinner date.  
> Taekwoon is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo there's a lil bitty bit of dirty content going on in this chapter buuut not too much.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta credit: Sakunade

During the following week, Taekwoon stopped into the café a few times to see Hakyeon.  Hakyeon tried to keep his excitability under control, but couldn’t help the small bounce in his step and playful smile in the presence of Taekwoon, who pretended not to notice. But the man was just as sweet as he was sensual; licking the whipped cream off his lips and sending a boyish wink to Hakyeon in front of the other customers at the bar, then providing a cursory "Thank you” before he headed out.

However, this time Taekwoon visited right as the café was closing, perching on a stool at the counter. Taekwoon crossed his long legs and placed his hands in his lap, providing small chit chat to Hakyeon as he watched the man move around, tidying up the shop.

Taekwoon took notice of  the deep, heavy bags under the man’s eyes, giving a dark tint to his beautiful skin. Hakyeon was slow with his cleaning dragging his movements as he wiped down the machines and counter. Taekwoon had watched the man long enough to know that something wasn’t right with him. He crossed the room and placed his hand on top of Hakyeon’s, stopping him from lazily wiping off the same area for the second time. Weary eyes glanced up into Taekwoon’s, exhaustion apparent in their glazed over look as Hakyeon let out a soft sigh.

“You need rest.” Taekwoon stroked Hakyeon’s cheek with his thumb, concern dancing across his face as he looked over the lines marring the other's.

“I know.” Hakyeon snapped, rolling his eyes. He tried to pull his hands free from Taekwoon’s grasp, but the other man held tighter onto him. It was as if he was providing the energy to keep Hakyeon from succumbing to the fatigue.

“But I have so much left-”

“It’s fine, do it in the morning.” Taekwoon interrupted, shaking his head. He lifted their hands and shook the rag from Hakyeon’s grip leading the man through the hallway to his room, shutting all the lights off in the storefront on the way. They stood in front of the door and Taekwoon crossed his arms expectantly. Hakyeon glanced back down the hall at the work left unfinished, which made Taekwoon roll his eyes.

Hakyeon smiled gently at the childish action of the otherwise serious man and admitted defeat, unlocking the door with the keys hooked around his belt loop. He pushed the door open and gestured for Taekwoon to move inside. He followed happily, taking a seat on the bed as the other went to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

Taekwoon settled on a movie they could both enjoy and laid back against the pillows as he waited. Hakyeon watched it all from the bathroom mirror, perplexed. Was this man staying with him tonight? Was he hoping to have sex? Hakyeon shuddered at the thought, unsure he could keep up with such a man in his current state.

When he finished with his teeth, Hakyeon undressed himself, used the restroom and pulled up a pair of sweats before dumping the rest of his clothes in the basket. He turned out the light and looked towards the man on the bed, somewhat confused on what to do.

“You can lay with me. I don't bite.” Taekwoon teased, lifting the cover and patting the bed beside him.

Hakyeon’s face flushed as he specifically remembered the other's teeth caressing the skin of his neck. This further glued him to the floor, unsure if he could handle being so close to Taekwoon.

“I am not having sex with you, Hakyeon. At least, not tonight.” Taekwoon patted the bed again with a smirk. “You really just need to rest and I want to make sure you’re taken care of for the night. I would hate for you to get sick.”

Suddenly overcome with the need for sleep, Hakyeon moved towards the bed, all but falling into the other's arms as he slid under the covers and curled up against Taekwoon’s side. He felt a steady arm wrap around his shoulder, fingers drawing lazy circles along his arm. Hakyeon had barely a chance to mumble out a question about the movie Taekwoon had chosen before he drifted off to sleep.

 

_The TV was still on, though the volume was turned down low, playing softly in the background. There was a shifting in the bed underneath him, that caused Hakyeon to wake so suddenly. He looked over to see Taekwoon was already staring back at him, amusement in his dark eyes and soft smile._

_“How long have I been asleep?” He yawned out, stretching a little against Taekwoon’s body, their chests lightly brushing as he lifted an arm over his head. A small, yet powerful, feeling of came over Hakyeon, radiating from that very spot. Hakyeon was now very aware of the raging boner between his legs._

_“Quite some time, angel.” Taekwoon tried to tuck a stray strand of Hakyeon’s hair down, but the stubborn fringe was unwilling to cooperate._

_“I am sorry. You didn't have to stay.” He bit nervously at his lip._

_“I wanted to be here when you woke up.” Taekwoon chuckled and leaned over to plant a soft, but not so innocent kiss on Hakyeon’s mouth._

_“Aish! My breath might stink!” Hakyeon whined, pulling away as he covered his mouth. He moved to turn away but Taekwoon’s hand slipped under his head and forced him to meet his gaze. Fingers traced the soft curve of Hakyeon’s cheek._

_“I couldn't care less, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon chuckled, kissing him once again. Their tongues danced for just a moment before Taekwoon shifted, rolling them over to hover above Hakyeon._

_Taekwoon let out a soft moan as Hakyeon reached up and placed a hand in his hair. He pulled lightly, while his skin buzzed at the sound of those Taekwoon's whimpers. Taekwoon sounded again, and Hakyeon moaned in response.Taekwoon’s lips moved along the other’s neck, tracing kisses across his throbbing vein. “Are you sure you're ready for this?”_

_Hakyeon nodded in response and Taekwoon wasted no time pulling Hakyeon’s pants and boxers down, eyeing the erection he sported with a driving hunger. He slipped two fingers into Hakyeon’s mouth, a low growl as they were coated with saliva._

_Taekwoon gently pushed the wet fingers into the hole of the other. Hakyeon was tight, meaning he’d have to go slow with him to keep from hurting him. Taekwoon was in no rush, savoring the thought of bringing his new lover to climax._ _He moved at an agonizing speed at first, his fingers gently scissoring the inside of Hakyeon’s ass. Below him, Hakyeon was kissing him with a fervent desperation that rivaled the kiss of the other night._

_Taekwoon began to pump a little faster, long fingers caressing Hakyeon’s prostate. Hakyeon let out a long and loud moan against Taekwoon’s lips at the contact, pulling harder at his hair. The vibrations of the  moans in his mouth caused Taekwoon’s own cock to twitch in eager anticipation._

_“You really are ready for me,” Taekwoon giggled, his fingers slowing as he grazed across the other’s neck again with his teeth once again. Taekwoon’s name slipped from Hakyeon’s lips as his back arched up, pushing himself further down the long fingers buried within him. Taekwoon responded wickedly, pulling his fingers from deep inside of him, leaving him gaping around nothing._

_Taekwoon trailed his lips down the other's body. Hands followed, starting at Hakyeon’s shoulders, and moving to his sides. Taekwoon stopped at the man’s hips and pressed him into the bed. Hakyeon fisted the sheets as thick lips wrapped around his erection._

_Hakyeon wouldn't last long against Taekwoon’s tongue, bucking his hips upward to gain more friction. Taekwoon let the penis fall from his mouth, before biting down on the sensitive skin between thigh and crotch. He flicked his tongue, feeling Hakyeon’s blood pulsing under the skin. He wrapped cool fingers around Hakyeon’s erection. He pumped mercilessly as his teeth dug deeper into the man's skin._

_Hakyeon was losing himself, unable to keep himself grounded no matter how loudly he screamed out the other’s name. He felt his orgasm building, ready to explode. “ Oh fuck-”_

_Never had Hakyeon came this hard. The sensational feeling of the other man biting and sucking at him made him cum, his erection spurting a stream of pearl liquid onto his own stomach. Taekwoon smiled at this, and sucked at the skin where his teeth just were. Hakyeon’s vision swayed dangerously, and he closed his eyes again, letting out a long and contented moan._

 

Hakyeon’s eyes shot open. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and tried to catch his breath, wiping sweat from his forehead. After a few moments of staring at the soft light creeping through the blinds, he looked over to his side, expecting the sleeping form of Taekwoon. His brows furrowed when he realized Taekwoon wasn’t there, and he figured maybe the man had wandered to the bathroom. Hakyeon peeled the sheets from his sweaty body and made his way to the bathroom.

One glance inside the tiny room and it was apparent Taekwoon was not inside. He sighed, and stood over the toilet, attempting to relieve himself despite his erection. He looked over his shoulder to the bed, empty besides tousled sheets. When had Taekwoon even left? Maybe Hakyeon had said something in his sleep about his dream? That would probably scare him away. A slight headache came over him as he continued to search for a reason he left without saying goodbye.

Hakyeon flushed the toilet and pulled up his boxers and sweats. Since he was up, Hakyeon continued his morning routine, brushing his teeth and then taking a short shower. He had hoped it’d relieve his headache but it hadn’t. So Hakyeon moved slowly towards the bedroom to only then thinking to look over at the clock on his work desk. It was an hour past the time his alarm clock should have gone off.

_Shit!_

Suddenly, the scent of coffee flooded to his nose. Voices and light laughter floated down the hall towards him. The shop was open. Soo-Mi, Hakyeon’s only employee, must have been trying to run the shop alone.

He quickly threw on a black v-neck with a pair of jeans and his boots. As he moved down the hall, the smell of coffee grew stronger. Hakyeon was enamored by the fragrance, not recognizing the roast’s scent. Hakyeon moved quickly around the corner but came to a complete halt at the sight before him. Taekwoon was behind the counter, wearing Hakyeon’s engraved apron, buzzing around the espresso machine. Soo-Mi sat on a stool in front of him, and the two laughed lightly again at a statement Taekwoon had made.

Hakyeon made his body move, heading towards the two at the front of the shop. It was empty besides them and one customer, reading off in the corner of the shop, though the plates and mugs in the sink told him a few customers had already been in.

He blinked hard as the headache progressed into a migraine. His body continued forward on autopilot and, once again, Hakyeon was riddled with exhaustion. He slumped into the stool next to Soo-Mi and laid his head on the cool counter. The other two eyed each other wearily before looking over at his weakened form.

“Water, please,” Hakyeon mumbled out.

Taekwoon eyed him closely as he finished up the drink he was making. After handing the mug over to Soo-Mi and watching her scurry over the seated customer, he took a step over the water dispenser and poured a glass of cool water. Hakyeon reached for the glass but Taekwoon held it just out of his reach, apparently very amused at the way those long fingers wiggled in an attempt to grasp the cup.

“Hakyeon,” he started softly, “I will give you this water, but you are to go back to bed after you’ve had your fill.” His tone was gentle but it left no room for question. Hakyeon seemed keen on asking anyways.

“What? I have a job to do here,” he grumbled, raising his head from the counter. “Don’t you have to get back to yours?”

“I am the boss, I can do my job from wherever I am.”

“Well, I am the boss too, but in my line of work I have to be present.” Hakyeon retorted.

Hakyeon stood from his stool, leaving the cup on the counter, and turned to walk towards the register. The headache that he thought had subsided made itself known once again, causing his vision to blur slightly and his legs to wobble. A strong arm was around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back before his legs could betray him completely. When the dizziness subsided, he realized Taekwoon was holding him, allowing him to rest all of his body weight against his frame.

Hakyeon was not a small man by any means, only a few centimeters shorter than Taekwoon himself, yet the man held him upright as if he were made of feathers. He startled and tried to stand straight but the arm around his waist was solid.

“Hakyeon,” his normally melodious voice now low and flat. “Go rest. Now.”

Hakyeon was turned around in one swift movement, coming face to face with Taekwoon. He found it hard to be so close with their noses nearly touching. It was even harder to look into those cat-like eyes. Hakyeon knew he was being stubborn, it was just his personality; he was never one to shuck his responsibilities off onto another person.

“Soo-Mi can’t do this alone, Taekwoon… and as good as you look in that apron, you probably wouldn’t be much help.” Hakyeon tried to lighten up the situation and maybe change the man’s mind.

“You’d be surprised at the number of things I am skilled at,” he whispered.

Hakyeon thought he would die of embarrassment, not just at the suggestiveness of those words but also at the fact that he, a grown man, was blushing like a schoolboy in the arms of his first crush. This made Taekwoon smile. He raised his hand, allowing the tips of his fingers to trace over Hakyeon’s jaw line down to his throat, watching in awe as he trembled slightly under his touch.

“Ehem.”

The men turned in unison, Hakyeon still slightly dazed, to see the customer that had once been seated, standing at the counter. She was the woman that had become his first regular. She smiled in a mischievous way, as if she had just caught them doing something naughty. Hakyeon pushed away from Taekwoon, his eyes round. The red in his cheeks deepened and Taekwoon chuckled at the action.

“Hakyeon-ssi, how are you? Do you have a new employee?” She chirped. Her voice had always given Hakyeon the impression of songbirds in the morning.

“Ah, hello. No, this is-” Hakyeon stammered as he rubbed his hands down his jean nervously.

“I am Jung Taekwoon, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Wow, so polite,” She winked at Hakyeon dramatically. “And handsome.”

“Ah, well thank you for those compliments. Hakyeon isn’t feeling well and was just going to rest. I will be happy take care of your tab.” Taekwoon replied politely.

Hakyeon’s mouth opened in protest but before he could get a word out, Soo-Mi side stepped past him to cash the woman out at the register. His mouth snapped shut when he realized he was not wanted or needed and he succumbed to the slight tug at his hand. He looked at Taekwoon in annoyance but the feeling melted as soon as he saw the gentle smile on the man’s face. Just this once, he decided giving in might not be that bad.

Hakyeon woke to the sound of singing and realized just how long he had be sleeping. The afternoon shift had begun and he could hear the clatter of mugs and the murmur of conversation amongst customers. He quickly tidied himself up, finding another shirt that wasn’t wrinkled, and hurried out to the floor. He really felt much better and he could only thank Taekwoon for that. He knew that he would have to hire more help so that he didn’t fall into another slump like he had today.

When he rounded the corner, he saw Soo-Mi collecting dishes and chatting with customers while Taekwoon was busy moving fluidly around the espresso machine. A woman was leaning over the counter watching him work. Her hair was long and she was leaning far enough to show off her cleavage in her v-neck sweater. Hakyeon scoffed and moved to the sink to clean up some of the dishes that had been placed inside. He listened closely as Taekwoon politely entertained her until her fucking drink was made and sent the bitch off on her way.

Hakyeon smirked and dropped the mug he had been pretending to wash, and moved towards the floor. The customers brightened at his arrival, they honestly loved and respected him.

“Hakyeon-ssi, I see you have a handsome new employee.” *Wink wink.*

“Hakyeon, I was worried when I didn't see you.. But, who is that behind the bar?”

“As handsome as ever, Hakyeon! Good to see you.”

He smiled at the compliments but dismissed any questions about Taekwoon. He told everyone that he was just temporary help for the day and soothed any disappointed faces with an offer of a free refill served by the new handsome barista. Everyone enjoyed the vocalist as she sang an upbeat yet soothing song about love into the microphone. Taekwoon worked diligently without tiring, making sure to occasionally wink in Hakyeon’s direction. He couldn't help but smile at how domestic this all felt.

When the band wrapped up and everyone prepared to leave, Taekwoon looked no more tired than he had that morning, and though a slight sheen covered his skin he was no worse for wear. The trio worked to get the place cleaned up in a comfortable silence. When the shop had been returned to order Soo-Mi clocked out for the day and left, Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon and took his hand.

“Hakyeon, tonight you will come to my home and have dinner with me.”

Hakyeon tried to protest but Taekwoon cut him off. “No buts, I have already purchased the ingredients and tonight’s meal is sure to entice you.” He pulled off his apron and draped it across the hook he got it from. Taekwoon set his attention back to Hakyeon, waiting for the appropriate response.

“Alright alright, what time should I be there?”

“Nine o'clock sharp please, my love.”

Hakyeon pretended not to notice the “my love” added at the end and turned to count the money in the drawer. Taekwoon placed a note on the counter with his address and left with a wink and a smile, always the charmer, causing Hakyeon’s heart to flutter. He finished up and moved to his bathroom that was separated from the public one by a locked door.

As he showered he contemplated what this night could bring. He had not been intimate with anyone for nearly a year. The last asshole he was with didn’t support his idea to open the coffee shop, and had disappeared halfway through the process.

That loser was long gone and Hakyeon had succeeded without him. Now he had new developments in his life that were quite unexpected. Hakyeon smiled to himself at the thought of Taekwoon working diligently while he slept. He knew that Taekwoon was a businessman and had his own work to tend to, but he loved the look of an apron on him and the way he threw himself into the art of brewing coffee without a second thought.

He stepped out of the small shower, dried himself off and made his was back to his office. Hakyeon fussed over what he would wear for just a few minutes but settled on his favorite cowl neck sweater and a pair of distressed jeans. He ignored the fact that these particular jeans were his most fitted and made his ass look amazing, and instead focused on grabbing his wallet and peacoat. He was definitely getting lucky tonight and just the thought of it put a spring in his step as he headed out of the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are revealed - some are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoOooOOOh it's about to start getting intense yall. This chapter is kinda long but no more than usual.
> 
> Again suuuuper sorry we missed an update last week. Things have been hectic on all sides, but we will try to not do that again!
> 
> Enjoooooy ~  
> \---------------------------  
> Beta: Sakunade

Taekwoon lived in a tall building not too far from Hakyeon’s place. Hakyeon knew that he had owned some businesses in hospitality, but he wasn't sure exactly what Taekwoon did. That is, until he stood in the lobby of the addressed building. Directly in front of him was a front desk, with no concierge behind it. Hakyeon looked further back to see a long pair of modern looking stairs leading to another floor of the building. On the wall above the stairs was a fancy set of letters, spelled out two words:  _ Jung Corporation _ . To his right, a wide hallway opened from under the stairs, though he couldn’t see down it from where he stood, the clacking of heels on the tile told him that it was a long hallway. It dawned on Hakyeon that the lobby was not an apartment building at all, but an office complex. Hakyeon looked down at the note again.

 

There were no special instructions; just Taekwoon’s name and the address to the building. Hakyeon looked around but the people bustling about avoided eye contact with him. For it to be so late, there were still so many sharply dressed people looking like they had important things to do. He could take the long stairs behind the front desk, or he could go down the wide hallway that lead to who knows what. An exasperated huff escaped his lips as he crossed his arms.

 

“Are you looking for something, or someone?” Came a deep voice from behind him. Hakyeon spun quickly to see a man standing quite a distance from him, dark eyes looking him up and down. He wore a black button up shirt made of silk and black jeans. His complexion rivaled Hakyeon’s, yet still held it’s own pallor.

 

Hakyeon couldn’t help himself from staring. His jaw was dangling towards the floor dangerously, and he was aware of that. This made the situation that much more embarrassing. His intense stare was just as awkward for the other man, who took another step back and smacked his lips awkwardly.  Hakyeon watched a dusty rose color spread across his cheeks and the man suddenly broke eye contact, looking away in discomfort. Hakyeon cringed at the fact that he had just embarrassed a complete stranger because he lacked self control. He wanted to start over, maybe salvage this situation, and get the guy to actually help him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. 

 

“Hakyeon! Sorry, I’m late!” Taekwoon’s voice came from down the hall. Both men snapped their eyes towards him. Taekwoon looked flawless in his loose, maroon dress shirt and black slacks. His dark hair bounced across his shoulders and a gentle smile brightened his face.. Hakyeon bit his lip. The other man was cute, but Taekwoon was just downright beautiful. His long arms gathered Hakyeon tightly against his body. Taekwoon gave a little squeeze, and then pulled back to address the other man, one arm staying around Hakyeon’s waist.

 

“Wonsikkie! This is Hakyeon. Hakyeon, this is Wonsik.”

 

Both bowed to each other and then Wonsik smiled. “ This is  _ the _ Hakyeon, huh?” The dark eyes regarded him over again. “ He does have a rather nice complexion. He also smells….exquisite,” Wonsik snickered.

 

“Be nice, Wonsik,” Taekwoon warned, before gazing back down to Hakyeon. “Well, let’s go do dinner, hmm?” Hakyeon nodded and Taekwoon excused themselves from Wonsik, guiding him down the hallway he had come from. Hakyeon glanced back at Wonsik and was shocked when the other man stuck his tongue out at him. By the time he had looked to Taekwoon and back, the man had disappeared.

 

It was easy to notice that everyone who bustled around this place was more gorgeous than the last person he’d seen. Each moved quickly, carrying papers, making phone calls or talking quietly amongst each other. Hakyeon also noticed that each of these beautiful people looked their way as they passed. He felt the stares from all different sides as they walked towards the large steel elevators, some friendly, others giving off an tension he was unfamiliar with.

 

Once they were inside, Hakyeon’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

 

“Destination?” A soft voice called from above them. Hakyeon looked up quickly, but Taekwoon just obliged the request.

 

“Take me to my apartment.”   
  


“Hello Mr. Jung Taekwoon. To the penthouse.”

 

“Hakyeon, why do you look so tense?” Taekwoon smiled, turning towards the other man. Hakyeon nibbled at his bottom lip and looked down at this floor. “Could it be, that you’re nervous?”

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes at the insinuation, although it was right. Taekwoon placed both his hands on either side of Hakyeon’s head, his face very close to the other’s. Each slight exhale from Taekwoon’s soft lips sent a ripple through his body. Hakyeon took advantage of this small distance to absorb the tiny details of Taekwoon’s face for the first time since the morning, trying to distract himself.

 

“Can I have a kiss, Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, softly thumbing Hakyeon’s cheek. Hakyeon nodded, and Taekwoon smiled, leaning down and capturing Hakyeon within his lips.

  
  


Taekwoon revelled at how Hakyeon melted into the kiss almost immediately. It had taken longer than it usually would for the average person to submit to his will but it had happened, and even better, at Hakyeon’s discretion, not by Taekwoon’s vampire influence. 

 

When Taekwoon heard Hakyeon sigh he pulled away and turned towards the elevator doors. A moment later, they were sliding open and the voice was welcoming him home. Hakyeon stood dazed for a moment before following after him into a wide open living room. He couldn’t help but oogle at the size of the room spread before them. Sleak looking sofas were lined in an L shape, and there was a TV larger than any other Hakyeon had ever seen. To the right of the elevator was an expansive kitchen with restaurant quality setup. The huge island, with its potted plants, bottles of wine, and a stack of mail gave it a homey feel. Hakyeon looked up and and saw the ceiling was at least twenty feet above them. 

 

“Whoa,” he couldn’t stop the small sound from escaping his lips and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

 

Taekwoon just chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around his awestruck guest from behind. “Go. Explore. When you are my guest everything here belongs to you, Hakyeon,” he whispered. 

 

Hakyeon nodded but had to admit that all he wanted was for Taekwoon to keep his long strong arms around him just like they were now. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t happen because after placing a kiss on his neck, the man let go and headed for the kitchen. 

 

“Here, have a glass of wine while you tour.” Taekwoon poured a generous portion of white wine and held the glass up for his guest.

 

Hakyeon took the glass and began wandering around the seemingly endless abode. He found Taekwoon’s home office first, which was easily the size of his coffee shoppe, then he moved on to find three bedrooms with private bathrooms. He came to a second living room with all sorts of entertainment. There was a TV, billiards, and even a few upright arcade machines from the 80’s. He chuckled at the thought of Taekwoon playing Pac-Man and turned back to go explore the second floor. 

 

The upper level had fewer rooms but was no less spacious, one room was a library that Hakyeon thought he could stay in for the rest of his life. There were volumes of historical non-fiction, hundreds of fictional novels separated by sub-genre, and a full wall of leather clad books with J.T. stamped on their spines. He made a mental note to come back and browse before the night was over.

 

The largest room on the second floor was what could only be Taekwoon’s bedroom. The oversized bed was covered in deep red and black linens, there was a black sofa and several chairs situated to one side of the room, a long chaise semi-centered amongst them. The set up was a bit strange for a bedroom but Hakyeon didn't think too much about it. The bathroom was also grande, a large inset jet tub being the main focus. He imagined relaxing into the warm bubbly water, letting all his worries melt away. He also imagined creating waves in that water, perched atop Taekwoon’s lap. Before his mind or body could get carried away, he gulped the remainder of his wine and headed back downstairs. 

 

Back in the main room, he saw Taekwoon moving gracefully around his kitchen. Hakyeon stared for a moment, of all the times he thought that man was gorgeous, he had never been sexier than when he’s wrapped in an apron and shuffling around the kitchen. 

 

“Hakyeon, would you lend me a hand?” Taekwoon called as he rested his knife on the cutting board. 

 

Hakyeon beamed at the offer and hurried over to where Taekwoon had been working. After pouring another glass of wine, the slightly taller man stepped up behind him and held his hands to chop the chives. 

 

“Taek, I can chop chives, you know,” Hakyeon complained playfully. For half of a moment, he thought the man would baulk at the shortened name but he barely skipped a beat.

 

“I am sure that you can, but I want to be close to you.”

 

Hakyeon couldn’t help the heat that spread over his cheeks as their hands moved together. He could feel the rise and fall of the other’s chest against his back and it felt like home. As they chopped, Taekwoon explained their meal. It would be an Italian dish with veal, fresh roasted vegetables over a bed of pasta, and wine to pair. He shared the tradition behind the entree he’d prepared as well as the history and origination of the wine. As he listened, Hakyeon wondered if the man had noticed that their bodies were completely flush against each other, or that he had stopped chopping ages ago. Instead, he just allowed Taekwoon to move his hands where they needed to be. 

 

“How do you know all of this?”

 

Taekwoon was quiet for a moment and his hands stopped moving. “When you’ve lived life as long as I have, you just learn things, Hakyeon.”

 

Hakyeon laughed at little at this, and an unexplained uneasiness crept in his mind. How old could he possibly be? That beautiful face, smooth pale skin, and strong lean body couldn’t be much older than 35. He abandoned his thoughts when he felt lips graze against the shell of his ear. A plate with tiny pieces of decorated bread was placed in front of him. 

 

“Bruschetta is great for whetting the appetite.”

 

He felt strong hands turning him and he came face to face with his host. Taekwoon let his hands drop to Hakyeon's waist and in a single swift movement, lifted the man to sit atop the island. He presented the plate of appetizers to the shocked man once more and allowed him to take one.

 

The cook was once again moving gracefully within the space, preparing the table and their plates, and applying the finishing touches. Hakyeon made a move to get up, offering help, but Taekwoon simply ordered him to stay put and fed him another piece of bruschetta.

 

Their wine glasses were filled once more and they moved to the beautiful wooden table off to the left of the kitchen. Taekwoon took his seat with Hakyeon to his left and they both began their meal.

 

“You have more questions, Hakyeon.” 

 

He could tell it was more of a statement than a question but he nodded his head anyways.  

 

“So, ask away.” 

 

“What do you do? Really,” Hakyeon hesitated a bit as he formed the question. “I know you said you dabbled in hospitality and the food industry, but what does that mean exactly?”

 

“I own several businesses. My major endeavor is a hotel and resort chain that has recently expanded to America, but I also own a vineyard in Italy, and two restaurants. Including where we dined the other night.” 

 

“Really? That is amazing,” Hakyeon took a swig from his second round of wine. “the food was delicious. You’ve accomplished quite a lot.”

 

“Well, I’ve had the time.” Hakyeon tilted his head at the response.  

 

“So… how old are you?”

 

Taekwoon leaned back in his chair, swirling his wine in its glass. “I am four hundred and thirty-two years old.”

 

The silence only lasted for a moment before Hakyeon was reduced to a laughing mess. Taekwoon chuckled along with him, admiring the sound of his laughter and the way his eyes sparkled. When the laughter died down, Hakyeon cleared his throat and took another bite of his meal. 

 

“This is absolutely delicious,Taek,” he moaned as he chewed the tender meat. 

  
“Thank you, I am here to serve,” he replied smoothly. He didn’t push the topic of his age or the fact that he could tell Hakyeon knew something was not quite right. He chewed and smiled as he listened to his date chatter on about anything and everything, he would bide his time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon finally opens up to Hakyeon, they have a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta credit: Sakunade

Hakyeon rubbed his full and round belly as a sign of satisfaction. Taekwoon was a fantastic cook- something that surprised him immensely knowing he was a businessman. He looked over at the chef, a lazy smile stretching across Hakyeon’s face as he leaned back in his chair. 

 

"That was a fantastic meal."

 

"I am very glad you enjoyed it. Now, how about I get the dishes cleaned up and then we can continue our evening?" Taekwoon suggested in his gentle tones. Hakyeon stood up with him, his chair scraping the floor.

 

"Please, let me help! You've already done so much today!" He reflected on the day, thinking how Taekwoon had spent it running the coffee shop, then came back to his home to prepare a full course meal for a late dinner. Taekwoon chuckled, stacking multiple dishes into two piles. He picked them up with ease though Hakyeon knew they had to be heavy. Taekwoon’s steps were light and almost bouncy as he made his way around the island towards the sink.

 

“I appreciate the sentiment, love. Just relax please. It is nice to have someone to care for around here besides Wonsik.” He wasn't facing Hakyeon so he couldn't see the look on his face, but he could feel the change in the room’s vibrations.

 

Taekwoon was just a split moment behind in realizing what he had said stirred feelings of anxiety and jealousy in Hakyeon. However, he knew better than to respond directly- he had learned over the years that humans are very sensitive to their headspace and do not appreciate having their thoughts so easily accessed.

 

“You don't think forcing me to take a day off my job was too much?” Hakyeon asked, his voice constricted.

 

“I think you're not as conscious of your body’s needs as you should be. You absolutely deserved to take a day off. So in short, no.” Taekwoon continued to rinse the food from the pots and pans, placing them into the sink for washing later.

 

Hakyeon let out a slight grunt and crossed his arms, looking down at the table. He wasn't sure how to ask about what Taekwoon had said. If he and Wonsik were an item, would that explain why he had made such a childish face towards him behind Taekwoon’s back? Hakyeon felt he deserved to know if he and Wonsik were together; it’s not as if their time together has been exactly platonic. Hakyeon’s face contorted as he tried to think of a way to ask the question.

 

“Wonsik was the guy from the lobby?”

 

Taekwoon nodded in response.

 

“And you care for him, how?” Hakyeon emphasized the last word more than he had meant to.

 

Taekwoon sighed and set the last dish into the sink with the others. He wiped his hands off on a dishrag from the oven door handle. With dry hands, Taekwoon ventured back to the table with his date. When Taekwoon approached the table, he extended his hand towards the sitting man. Hakyeon eyed his invitation warily.

 

“You haven't answered my question.” He stated calmly.

 

“Ah, nothing gets past you!” Taekwoon chuckled. “Come, I want to show you something.”

 

Hakyeon stood without grabbing the other's hand and headed towards the stairs. Taekwoon chuckled, not moving.

 

“How do you know it’s upstairs?” He asked, a sly smile on his face. Hakyeon huffed.

 

“Well where is it?”

 

“It’s upstairs.”

 

His guests face fell into the coldest stare but Taekwoon couldn’t see because his eyes were closed from laughing so hard. Hakyeon cleared his throat and moved towards the stairs again. Behind him, Taekwoon tried to get his laughter in control as he caught up to Hakyeon. They silently climbed the stairs until they stopped in front of the library.

 

“You're going to show me a book?” Hakyeon rolled his eyes, becoming irritated once again. He had never thought of Taekwoon as one to beat around the bush, especially not over such a simple question.

 

Taekwoon herded the other inside and gestured for the man to sat into one of the chairs. Hakyeon sunk into the plush loveseat and watched Taekwoon grab one of the many leather-bound books off one of the shelves. Forgetting his frustration, Hakyeon became intrigued; sitting up as Taekwoon moved to the chair next to his. The leather book was black and in the bottom right corner, a name was engraved in gold leaf - Jung Taek-woon. 

 

“These are all yours?!”

 

His eyes wandered the walls in amazement. There were at least 200 of those leather books, spanning so many shelves and the closer he looked, he realized Taekwoon had more than that, seeing quite a few books that weren't made in the same fashion as the one Taekwoon was holding.

 

“These books are made from real animal hide. Back then, there wasn't anything like fake leather. In fact, back then we didn't have a lot of the luxuries we are granted these days.”

 

Taekwoon opened it slowly, and Hakyeon found himself leaning forward to see. The pages were crinkly and delicate, nothing like the paper he was used to. Inside he recognized Taek’s elegant and slanted scrawls written in ink.

 

“What do you mean ‘back then?' What kind of book is this?” Hakyeon questioned, not giving him a chance to answer before he asked another. “May I see it?”

 

Taekwoon nodded and passed the book to him. Hakyeon was astounded by the weight, primarily due to the heavy binding along the spine. Looking at the page Taekwoon had open, Hakyeon read it from top to bottom:

__

_February 14, 1762_

_Elise has not come back since she learned who I was. Who would ever love a monster, a Vampire? There is no beauty for this beast. Often times I find myself thinking of Vincent and I curse the day we crossed paths._

_The burden of everlasting life placed on me without so much as a warning._

_Leaving behind nothing but the smell of his cologne, and a note._

_If I ever saw him again,_

_I’d likely try to rip out his throat._

_J.T._  


Hakyeon felt that his jaw had laxed in a very embarrassing fashion, but he couldn't lift it. Page after page he flipped through, but only the days changed. Never the year. 1762!

 

“Well, you are old.” Hakyeon chuckled out lightly, head swimming at the focus of the topic.

 

Taekwoon tinkled out a laugh, looking down at his own lap shyly.

 

“Elise never came back. She actually left town to be away from me. I could always feel her though and, depending on the direction of the wind, smell her. She knew this and began to drink to avoid me. She thought I wouldn't pick up on her unclear mind. She would do drugs and began prostitution to support her habit. I had never mastered listening, especially over such great a distance but I strained myself every day to hear her. Wasn't but a few months when her voice stopped reverberating through my head. I'll never forget, the last thing she thought; that it was my fault. Everything. She blamed me for her actions.” He continued to stare at his hands in his lap, hands he had clenched into fists. 

 

“Taekwoon-” Hakyeon put the journal down. He scooted closer to Taekwoon’s chair and laid his hands atop the tensed knuckles.

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

“I know it isn't my fault but that's not how it feels.” Taekwoon didn't look up and a droplet of sadness fell onto Hakyeon’s hand. The timing was inappropriate, but Hakyeon puzzled over Vampires being able to create tears for a long moment before he snapped back into the moment.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Hakyeon asked in soft tones, the two of them completely forgetting about the mention Wonsik.

 

This seemed like something Hakyeon would never tell anyone, except maybe a close friend or lover. Had their relationship escalated over the past week this quickly? They had shared multiple intimate moments, did Taekwoon consider him his lover? Hakyeon cupped Taekwoon’s face with his right hand. His eyes closed against his touch, and Taekwoon nuzzled into him before kissing the inside of the warm palm.

 

Hakyeon leaned over and placed his own lips on the cheek of the other man, willing the tears away. Taekwoon’s lips parted and a soft sigh slipped through them as Hakyeon thumbed dry the side of Taekwoon's face that he wasn't kissing. Taekwoon looked up at him, his black eyes pooling with emotion. He searched for something inside of Hakyeon's eyes, his own reflecting the very things he wanted to say, but couldn't. In this moment Taekwoon was the most beautiful and vulnerable Hakyeon had ever seen him.

 

Taekwoon reached up with slow and shaking hands, placing nimble fingers around Hakyeon’s wrist and a cool palm against his face. There was fire underneath Taekwoon’s chilled touch and it burned against Hakyeon’s skin. They both registered the chill that wound its way up Hakyeon's spine, stopping to tingle every nerve that it could on the way. Taekwoon slowly pulled Hakyeon's hand away from his cheek and instead tugged it towards him. Hakyeon obliged silently, moving gracefully from his chair to Taekwoon's lap.

 

The fact that they were breathing in sync turned Taekwoon on; their bodies aligning with each other in emotional and physical ways. Taekwoon bit his lip at the thought and Hakyeon let out a soft whimper seeing that. He cupped Taekwoon’s face again with both hands, holding his gaze as he closed the distance between their lips. Kissing had never once felt like this to Hakyeon, who almost melted from the intense and overwhelming heat that started in the middle of his chest and spread across his body like wildfire. Taekwoon wrapped his hands around Hakyeon's waist like he wouldn't let go.

 

Hakyeon kissed him until he couldn't breathe, his head swaying from the lack of oxygen and over stimulation. Something about Taekwoon’s lips hypnotized him; convincing him that he needn't ever breathe again. All he needed was Taekwoon.

 

To his dismay, Taekwoon pulled back from him, resting their foreheads together. He hadn't sensed the breathlessness in Hakyeon, but could feel the lack of force behind the blood pumping through his veins.

 

Their chests heaved against each other’s as they caught their breath. Hakyeon slid his fingers from Taekwoon's face to his shoulders, pressing softly into his skin. This time Taekwoon shivered, engulfed in the very flame that raged inside of Hakyeon. Taekwoon kissed Hakyeon again, his mouth desperate for more of him. Sweet, yet very carnal, Tawkeoon's warm mouth contrasted the chill on the edge of his skin. Simultaneously, they pressed their bodies further into each other, sensing the desire rising within themselves.

 

Hakyeon could feel the other man growing against his thigh. He rolled his hips against Taek’s erection, moaning himself before Taekwoon could manage to. He couldn't stop his body from moving against the other, but Taekwoon embraced it by keeping their bodies flush against each other’s. This caused Hakyeon to moan again. His head fell back as the sound floated up to the ceiling, swirling around the tops of their heads and sucking up the rest of the air in the room.

 

Taekwoon couldn't help but eye the deliciously tanned skin in front of him. Hakyeon's veins strained under the skin, given the current angle of his neck. Taekwoon licked his lips and pried his eyes away, unsure how Hakyeon would feel about that after confirming that he was a four hundred year old vampire. Hakyeon let his fingernails trail across Taekwoon’s shoulders.

 

"I trust you," he whispered out, now looking at Taekwoon. Taekwoon didn't move, but Hakyeon didn't stop, still rocking his hips slowly against the other's. "I'm not afraid." He rolled his head to the other side, exposing the opposite side of his neck.

 

"Why not?" Taekwoon's voice was strained. It was a battle to keep from taking small nibbles of Hakyeon, yet it seemed that was exactly what the enticing human had wanted.

 

Hakyeon didn't answer the question, not out loud nor in his mind, instead concentrating on the rhythm he had set for their bodies. His nails dug into Taekwoon's shoulders again and Taekwoon lost his reserve. His tongue, warm and lean, traveled up the entire length of Hakyeon's neck from his collarbone to the back of his ear.

 

Hakyeon lost himself for just a second, sure that he had imploded until the room and the man under him came back into focus. The focus only lasted a moment before the tongue slid down his neck, this time teeth nipping lightly at his collarbone.

 

"Fuck, Taekwoon!" Hakyeon breathed.

 

"I don't think we should continue-" Taekwoon started.

 

"I think quite the opposite." Hakyeon cut him off. He absolutely wanted to feel Taekwoon's bare hips between his legs tonight. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

 

Taekwoon rubbed his nose against the other man's neck. Firm hands stopped his rocking hips, causing Hakyeon to whine in discomfort. Taekwoon was smiling at him sweetly, but Hakyeon's flushed face glared back at him.

 

"Are you sure?" Taekwoon asked. " Do you want to talk about... you know?"

 

"I absolutely want to talk about it. How about we talk about it after? Or tomorrow, or any other moment that isn't this precise one."

 

"I just don't want you to regret this."

 

"I won't." Hakyeon reassured, leaning to kiss him fervently once again. “Just fuck me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all know where this is headed. Hakyeon gets what he's been waiting for and so does Taekwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the warnings, bitches:
> 
> Blood, Blood drinking, blood play, cum guzzling, like a lot of it... if that squicks you... well, you know what to do.
> 
> Also, you might spontaneously combust.
> 
> Enjoy the filth!

Taekwoon clenched his fists for a moment, willing himself to remain in control before sweeping Hakyeon up and heading towards his bedroom. Hakyeon gasped and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, expecting to be too much of a burden for him to carry. Taekwoon, however, moved like he was carrying a pile of pillows instead of a man nearly the same size as himself. To be carried in such a manner, their chests pressed together, and to feel like he weighed nothing made Hakyeon’s grinding all the more frenzied. 

The bedroom door was nearly kicked off of its hinges and Hakyeon found himself tossed onto the plush, blood colored, blankets on Taekwoon’s massive bed. Before he could even sit up, Taekwoon appeared over him, pupils blown with lust, making his eyes appear nearly black. 

 

He looked almost feral to Hakyeon, dangerous even, and all he could do is whine and squirm beneath that gaze. He wanted Taekwoon to take him, every part of him, but he couldn’t form the words to say this. 

Just as suddenly, he was gone, leaving Hakyeon with a feeling of despair, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. How had he become so needy? Why did he feel like he would die here on this bed if Taekwoon didn’t come back immediately? He didn’t know the answers, all he knew is that he was close to exploding.

His sweater felt constricting, suffocating even and he pulled at it fruitlessly. “Taek,” his voice was a ridiculous whine but he didn’t have an ounce of pride left to be ashamed. “Taek… I- I can’t…”

Taekwoon was rummaging through a drawer but he looked back at Hakyeon, writhing on his bed. “You can’t what, darling?” he replied, voice gravelly and broken with desire. 

“I can’t… I need you.”

Taekwoon moved from the drawer back to the bed, standing just a couple of feet outside of Hakyeon’s reach, much to the man’s dismay. “Strip,” his calm tone belied the war that was raging within his body.

Hakyeon sat up, staring directly at Taekwoon, and began to slowly pull the clothes from his body. He couldn't help but sigh with relief when the offensive sweater hit the floor, quickly followed by his shoes and jeans. He moved a bit slower as he pulled down his boxers and let them pool at his feet. His current state was made apparent by the dark flush of his erection and the slight shine of liquid smeared across its tip. Those piercing eyes were on him, crawling up and down his body, taking in every inch of him. Hakyeon allowed himself to be exposed and vulnerable, even if he did feel like a rabbit in a wolf’s sights. 

Taekwoon stepped forward slowly and sat the few items in his hand on the edge of the bed. He raised one of the items for Hakyeon to see. It was a broad strip of smooth black leather with black lace adorning the top and bottom edges. It had a buckle at the back and a metal emblem centered at the front of it. Hakyeon’s mind slowly came to understand that he was looking at a collar, one that was beautifully crafted, apparently, very long ago. 

“May I?” Taekwoon’s voice came out as a whisper. 

Hakyeon didn’t speak, he just nodded and he tilted his head back in acceptance. 

“You have such a beautiful neck, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon could feel the dangerous desire trying to take hold of his mind as he wrapped the collar around his lover’s neck. The contour of the leather at the front dipped down between his collarbones and the lace at the top brushed gently against his skin. After it was clasped in place, he took a step back again to admire the way the leather and lace looked against Hakyeon’s skin. 

His bare body, in nothing but his collar, was the most beautiful thing Taekwoon had ever seen. The collar was alluring against his neck and Taekwoon took the opportunity to run his fingers over it, making him shiver. Hakyeon was all long, lean muscle under warm golden skin, the curve of his shoulders down to his hips gave him the graceful appearance of a dancer. Sweat dripped down the man’s body and Taekwoon took in the sight of it, how it ran over the ripples of his abdomen and down his thighs. He allowed his fingers to drop to Hakyeon’s neglected cock and he caressed the head, smearing the wetness over the skin.

“Taek-” Hakyeon’s trembling voice caught in his throat and morphed into a moan.

“On the bed,” he commanded.

Hakyeon followed the order, clambering onto the bed backward and dropping onto his back, legs spread wide. This was the first time Hakyeon felt his face go warm as a rosy red color crept over him. He was there on the bed, collared, and spread wide for Taekwoon to do as he pleased. However, the desire to be taken, ravished and owned undoubtedly overwhelmed every other emotion he could possibly feel at the moment. 

Cool fingers on his knee brought him back out of his thoughts. He looked down as he felt lips on his thigh and groaned at the way Taekwoon’s hair brushed against his erection. His mind clouded again from the sensations of Taek’s skilled tongue sliding across his skin and his body arched from the bed when he felt his hardness engulfed almost completely. Taekwoon’s mouth wasn’t as hot as expected but cool on contact. Hakyeon thought he would come right then and there, watching as his tongue slid up his shaft in the lewdest manner.

However, Taekwoon had other ideas as he pressed Hakyeon’s leg back, exposing him completely. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. It seemed everything about Hakyeon was delicious, a full feast laid out before him for him to consume. When he flicked his tongue over the cleft of Hakyeon’s ass, he took a moment to watch the man’s body shudder. He made a wet trail upwards, reveling in how the small bundle of muscles twitched under his ministrations. He flicked his tongue over it repeatedly, watching his victim melt into a babbling mess, his own name being the only intelligible word leaving Hakyeon’s lips. 

The ring of muscles relaxed as he wiggled his tongue inside, enjoying the way Hakyeon’s hips jerked and the high notes the man had begun to hit. Taekwoon replaced his tongue with one long, slender finger, taking caution to move slowly despite the wetness he had left behind. Hakyeon mewled, he looked down at Taekwoon and realized the man was still fully clothed and standing at the edge of the bed. This realization made him flush with embarrassment. All he had been doing is taking pleasure for himself and hadn’t given anything else a second thought. Even though he couldn’t think straight, he felt he should have made Taekwoon a priority. 

As soon as he was about to protest, Taekwoon curved his finger and hit the spot that made Hakyeon’s vision go white. He cried out and gripped the blankets beneath him. The fingers continued to work at his spot and he wanted desperately to tell Taekwoon to stop, that he didn’t want to come there on the bed as he stood over him fully clothed. His body wouldn’t allow him to do that, however, his mouth betraying him as he felt the heat of his orgasm overtaking him. 

Hakyeon sobbed when it hit him, the waves of pleasure were more than he could handle and it caused tears to stream from his eyes. His hand came up to hide his tears, while his cock continued to spill his hot and white seed across his belly and his body seemed unable to stop shuddering. He felt Taekwoon’s fingers leave his body once he came back down from his high and he peeked around his hand that hid his face. 

Taekwoon was finally removing his clothes which made relief flow through Hakyeon’s mind. He pulled off his shirt and pants, folded it all and placed them on the floor next to him. Taekwoon was now completely naked and he crawled onto the bed, coming to rest between Hakyeon’s legs. 

“You were breathtaking, Hakyeon,” he cooed sweetly at him.

Hakyeon flushed at the compliments.Taekwoon had a habit of pulling that reaction out of him. Cool fingers ran across his belly, through his cum, and he watched in astonishment as Taekwoon brought them to his own mouth and licked them. He did it again, cleaning Hakyeon off completely, then sucking his fingers as if he had simply gotten a bit of gravy on them. If he had not just had an orgasm, Hakyeon would have surely come again.

Taekwoon reached up to wipe his tears away and kissed his face where they had left traces. He kept showering Hakyeon with terms of endearment, speaking in gentle tones as Hakyeon’s breath evened out. 

“Taek,” Hakyeon began when he could speak again. “Why the collar?” 

“It prevents my draining you if I were to lose control of myself.” Taekwoon chuckled a bit when he saw Hakyeon's eyes widened. “However, I haven't lost control in that manner in centuries, love. You are safe.”

A small smile brightened his face at that and he began fingering the lace along the edge of the collar. “I like it,” he admitted shyly.

Taekwoon grinned at how cute Hakyeon could be only moments after moaning his name in the most obscene manner. “Are you rested?” 

The question made Hakyeon pause. He looked down to see that Taekwoon was hard, his cock curved upward slightly, and waiting patiently. The same feeling of need welled up inside of him at the sight so he nodded in agreement. Their mouths came together in a hard kiss that once again stole Hakyeon’s breath. He felt a firm probing at his entrance for just a moment before Taekwoon pressed in until their hips met. Hakyeon gasped and arched off the bed at the intrusion, the burn of being stretched and the pleasure of being filled mixed in an amazing way. Taekwoon growled under his breath but he didn't thrust his hips. The strain of holding back was evident in the way his muscles tensed and vibrated throughout his body. 

They stayed like that for a moment, getting used to each other, listening to each other breathe, before Hakyeon spoke again. “Taek, now,” he begged.

Hakyeon felt his body lifted off the bed by Taekwoon’s long strong arms and onto his lap. The change in position made Hakyeon grab at Taekwoon’s shoulders for support. Their closeness pressed his erection between their bodies, rubbing him with the perfect amount of friction. His eyes fluttered closed and his jaw went slack when the hips that supported him began to rock beneath him. His words had left him long ago, now the only sounds he could make were guttural moans and desperate whines. Taekwoon’s hips were relentless, rolling and thrusting at a slow rhythmic pace that drove Hakyeon insane.

“Open your eyes,” Taekwoon breathed.

Hakyeon looked down at his lover's face and nearly cried at how beautiful he looked. His long hair, now damp with sweat had been pushed back sloppily with a few strands still clinging to his cheeks. He was biting down on his bottom lip hard as if willing himself to hold back. Hakyeon tangled his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair and gripped it tightly, causing the man to growl deep within his chest. He pulled harder and for the first time that night, Taekwoon’s mouth fell open with a long moan. It was the most beautiful thing Hakyeon had ever heard, breathy and needy, and most importantly, unguarded. 

The sensation must have egged Taekwoon on because his hips stuttered a bit before rocking deeper, his slick hard cock hitting Hakyeon’s most sensitive spot. Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s reddened bottom lip into his mouth and sucked at it before licking into the man’s mouth. The kiss was deep and slow and Hakyeon absorbed every moan that bubbled up from Taekwoon’s chest. Large hands caressed his back, supporting him in this straddled position, so Hakyeon took the opportunity to lift his ass and drop back down. Taek stilled.

“Stop holding back,” Hakyeon panted. The command sounded more like begging than he cared to admit.

Several emotions flitted across Taekwoon’s face before it seemed to settle on amusement. Hakyeon whined at the emptiness he felt as Taekwoon pull out. Again, Hakyeon found himself being lifted and dropped onto the bed. His heart rate sped up significantly when Taekwoon shoved his legs to the side, causing him to lay belly down, and pulled his hips up in the air. Hakyeon stretched his arms out in front of himself and arched his back in a wanton manner that could only be described as feline. Taekwoon watched appreciatively, rubbing his large palms over the swell of the ass before him.

He slid himself back into Hakyeon’s tight heat again, all the way to the hilt, and rocked back out. Hakyeon cried out as the pace of his thrusts quickened, the angle better than when he was straddling Taekwoon’s lap. Leaning over his lover’s back gave him the chance to bury his nose into the hair at the nape of Hakyeon’s neck. He could smell how luscious the man’s scent was, nothing like any other human he had ever had. It made his judgment cloudy and his eyesight darken but when his teeth skimmed over the lace trimmed leather around Hakyeon’s neck, it brought him back to the present moment. 

“Hakyeon,” he moaned between thrusts. “Smell… so fucking sweet.”

Hakyeon felt the heat pooling within him for the second time in a little under an hour and clenched his eyes closed. He was torn between wanting Taekwoon to keep fucking him forever or surrendering to the floodwater, drowning himself in pleasure again. Taekwoon seemed to read his internal conflict because he wrapped his arm around his waist to grip his leaking cock and began to stroke. 

“T- Taek, wait, I-,” he was suddenly desperate to last longer.

“Don’t hold back, love,” he hummed, the vibrations of his voice seeping directly into Hakyeon’s back. 

“I- l want to... see you,” Hakyeon attempted to speak coherently around each thrust. No sooner had he spoken those words did he find himself on his back looking up into dark intense eyes. 

 

Hakyeon didn’t hold back at all, a string of curses leaving his lips, telling Taekwoon exactly how good he felt, buried so deep inside of him. How he wanted Taekwoon to make him come over and over. Taekwoon smirked at the man’s dirty mouth and wrapped his fingers around his cock to see if he could continue with such filth while he stroked him.

Hakyeon’s train of thought was successfully derailed by Taekwoon’s fingers, and he sucked shallow breaths through clenched teeth. It didn’t take long before he was right on the edge of his orgasm. Taekwoon pressed his nose under Hakyeon’s chin, breathing in how the scent changed as his blood filled with endorphins. It made him dizzy with lust, more than he already felt, if that was at all possible. When Hakyeon came, Taekwoon could smell and feel every ripple of ecstasy as it coursed through him. His hand was wet with the evidence of Hakyeon’s orgasm and he groaned at how close he was himself.

“Do it,” Hakyeon hissed, still shuddering from his orgasm. 

Taekwoon paused, his brow furrowed in thought as if to decipher the words that had just been said. He looked at Hakyeon’s face for the tiniest shred of hesitance, any doubt that may make him regret this decision later. He saw none. This offering before him, after so many in the past, was the first to come from pure intentions. 

Hakyeon reached up, ready to rip the collar from his neck to give Taekwoon access, but Taekwoon stopped him. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers to remove the sticky cum there then proceeded to kiss across Hakyeon’s collarbone, making his way down his body. He nuzzled the soft skin of his groin, inhaling the sweet scent of the pulsing vein just beneath the surface. The blackness of his pupils bled over his eyes, presenting polished obsidian. 

 

Hakyeon’s breath caught in his chest as he watched this shift occur. If he were like other sane people, he would run or scream, but he wasn’t and he wouldn’t. He wanted this. Hakyeon cried out and gripped the messy blankets beneath him as Taekwoon opened his mouth and bit into the soft flesh.

It hurt, but a rush of euphoria flooded his mind and the pain morphed into pleasure. His softened cock jumped, oozing more cum as the nearly orgasmic pleasure permeated his entire being. A low growl was barely audible as Taekwoon worked at the puncture, drinking the warm lifeblood as it flowed freely down Hakyeon’s thigh. It was as intoxicating as he knew it would be. He felt like he was floating higher with every pulse of delicious sanguine fluid. Not a single person, through the centuries he’s lived, had ever made him feel so satiated. 

He released Hakyeon’s thigh with a final lick to stop the bleeding and sat back on his heels, panting for air. He stared at the ceiling, allowing the sensation to spread to every inch of his body. Hakyeon gazed at Taekwoon in awe. The man’s eyes were still glassy obsidian, but now stark red blood covered his chin and flowed down his neck. It trickled over his collarbones and over the pale expanse of his heaving chest. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, strands of hair stuck to the side of his face, and his cock was still painfully hard. 

Hakyeon sat up gingerly, reached his hand out and touched Taekwoon’s hip. The man's head snapped down and he gazed at Hakyeon as if his black eyes were just now recognizing that there was still another person present. Hakyeon hesitated, his fingers lingering at the dip of Taekwoon’s hip bone. 

“Aren’t you afraid?” his voice was as soft as usual but had a strange raspy quality now.

Hakyeon shook his head and wrapped his hand around the man’s wrist, pulling him down to the bed. In reality, he was afraid, but not in the way Taekwoon thought. He didn’t see him as a monster or something to be afraid of; Hakyeon’s fear was of the unknown. Could he remain next to Taekwoon when their first night together was already the most intense thing he had ever experienced? He didn’t know and it frightened him. 

He pressed the man down on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He lowered himself onto Taekwoon’s veiny cock with a sigh. Taekwoon gasped when the heat wrapped around him and his eyes faded back to their original white orbs with dark irises. Hakyeon pressed his palms against Taekwoon’s sweaty chest, the trickles of blood smearing under his fingers as he began to roll his hips. Taekwoon watched in amazement as this beautiful human being rode him. He took the opportunity to run his hands up Hakyeon’s hips that rocked smoothly, to his waist, and over his chest. His fingers traced over Hakyeon’s full lips before sliding inside to feel how his tongue swirled around them. 

Taekwoon cursed under his breath. He had no reason to hold back now and after watching Hakyeon ride him so seductively, he allowed himself release. He listened to Hakyeon moan as he filled him with warm creamy liquid and then, slowly, let his head fall back against the bed and pulled Hakyeon against him. He decided then and there that this man was his, for as long as he could have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon gets hosts a Q&A in Taek's tub, and Taek is the object of discussion. Wonsik pops in for a little visit.

Hakyeon woke to find the bedroom was void of sound; complete silence filled the space of the room he was in, and even the space beyond it. A long look around the room brought memories of the night before back to Hakyeon’s mind. Last night he slept in Taekwoon’s bed, their lower limbs tangled together and his head on the other's cool chest. Taekwoon’s fingers stroked his scalp until he fell asleep. Hakyeon wished the man would suddenly appear beneath him and rub his head again; he could feel a migraine forming at the back of his eyes.

 

A quick glance to the clock told him that he’d only been sleeping for 4 hours, and the lack of sleep was most definitely the cause of his migraine. Though he closed his eyes to avoid the light, Hakyeon was awake now and there would be no rolling over and dozing off. He had to pee, and he knew that once he got up to pee his body would start it’s automatic routine.

 

Sitting up made Hakyeon realize exactly how exhausted he was. His muscles ached like he had fought with a boxer and lost. Blood rushed to his head and pulsed in his temples. A few deep breaths and his closed eyes seemed to keep the headache at bay, but he knew it was just a matter of time before he was rendered weak because it. 

 

After a few moments, the man decided the need to relieve himself trumped his desire to keep his eyes protected from light. He squinted and pushed the heavy linens off his body. As he swung his legs from the center of the bed to the edge, a dull pain caught his groin, as if someone was pressing their thumb into him. Right where Taek had bitten him. He gazed down at the small purple splotches that mottled is golden brown skin and traced the tips of his fingers over the bruised area. 

 

‘ _ Of course you’d be sore in the spot where a vampire drunk from you _ .’ He thought to himself.

 

Hakyeon couldn’t stop seeing Taekwoon’s dark eyes between his legs.

 

If you had told him a few weeks ago, that the creepy guy who stood across the street from the cafe turned out to be a four hundred year old vampire, with a huge penthouse apartment and a fondness for Hakyeon, he would ask you if you’d had anything to eat that day, or if you were ill. Yet here he sat, naked on the sheets of that _creepy_ man who watched him and his shop bloom for months, hoping he'd come back soon.

 

He stood slowly, making sure he was balanced before taking a few steps forward. Hakyeon padded across the freezing dark wood flooring towards the french doors that lead to the bathroom. Hakyeon couldn’t deny the impish grin that spread across his face as he pushed the doors open with a flourish.

 

The first thing his eyes caught in the bathroom was the large inlaid tub, behind it was a counter filled with bath bombs, salts and bubble baths. Hakyeon decided very spur of the moment that he would take a bath, and turned on the hot and cold tap until they mixed in the perfect fashion. He then moved to look at the countless scents and finally setting on apple before he dropped a capful of the liquid into the water. He tossed in some of the epsom salts for his tired muscles as well. 

 

By the time he was done dabbling in soaps and salts, he was shifting his weight from foot to foot trying to focus, but he  _ had _ to go. So he put down the salts he'd been tossing into the tub and moved fairly quickly to the toilet. Being exhausted as he was, he chose to sit instead of standing unsteadily over the toilet.

 

Hakyeon eyed the small puncture marks at the junction of his legs as he sat there. He recounted the moment, Taekwoon’s dark eyes staring up into his as his teeth pierced the flesh. Even the mental image caused a slight chill to cross his skin. Hakyeon couldn’t say that the biting didn’t hurt, because he felt the breaking of his skin, but in that next moment, he felt nothing but pleasure and lust. He wondered if Taekwoon had anything to do with that.

 

In fact, there were a lot of odd things that had happened last night. Hakyeon couldn't count the number of times he found himself wanting to give his entire being up to Taekwoon. There were moments where he was content to stop breathing just for that man. It didn’t make any sense; he didn’t feel this way now, but he remembers distinctly thinking these thoughts throughout sex last night.

 

Hakyeon didn’t have a colorful sexual history, but he had a decent amount of sex to know that that didn’t normally happen. He had been in love too, and still, the sex had never come with such unwarranted devotion. Hakyeon was under the impression that his host had something to do with his overreactions last night, which made him feel weird, uncomfortable even. He shook the thoughts of the possible invasion from his head as vigorously as he shook out the last few drops of pee before he flushed and returned to the tub.

 

Though the tub’s water was tinged pink because of the soap, and bubbles covered the entire surface, Hakyeon found no difficulty getting into the tub without slipping and falling over. He laid back against the headrest and let his eyes fall closed, taking a deep inhale of the calming scent. He wondered how long it would have taken for him to suspect something was off about Taekwoon on his own. Were there signs that he may have missed? 

Taekwoon never seemed to tire, that was obvious. With the way he cooked and ate, you wouldn’t believe that he probably didn’t eat food regularly. Was it just a hobby though? Being a Vampire, shouldn’t blood be his number one meal?

This brought on a different set of questions; did Taekwoon drink the blood of strangers? Did he have a trusted blood source? Could Vamps get sick from drinking infected blood? Did he drink from animals like in that movie? Hakyeon hardly believed Taekwoon glittered in the sunlight.

 

The need for complete rest, including mental rest, came at him very strongly. Hakyeon yawned and relaxed into the headrest deeper, trying to shake the thought of Taekwoon from his mind. As beautiful as he was, he was a walking jigsaw puzzle and Hakyeon simply couldn't wrap his head around it. He needed a moment to himself, so he let his mind focus on the warmth of the water. It was working magic on his muscles and he had almost completely forgotten about Taekwoon’s mysteries.

 

However, it lasted only a moment. Lithe, cool fingers slid their way down his arms, under the water. Hakyeon sat up quickly, registering someone else in the room with him. He came face to face with the beautiful vampire he’d been trying to keep his thoughts away from. With his body framed with bubbles, it was hard to tell if the man was completely naked under the water or not, but he couldn’t imagine he’d be wearing clothes into the water.

 

“How did you get into the water without my noticing?” Hakyeon wondered, smiling tiredly at the beautiful man before closing his eyes again.

 

“You shouldn't fall in sleep in a tub like this.” Taekwoon moved quickly, lifting Hakyeon so that he could slide in behind him. He pulled Hakyeon to him, his bare chest was against Hakyeon’s back, and his bottom on his lap.

 

"Why are you up, anyway? You've only slept a few hours." Taekwoon rubbed his hands up and down Hakyeon's arms in a comforting manner.

 

"I am not sure what woke me, honestly." Hakyeon’s voice was quiet as he relaxed into the other man. Taekwoon kissed the top of his head.

 

“How do you feel? You should probably eat a little bit before you go back to sleep."

 

Hakyeon chuckled at the older man and his constant attentiveness to Hakyeon's health. He had already stated that Hakyeon was not in tune with his own needs, and he was starting to think Taekwoon was right, as he hadn’t noticed the hole in his stomach until now.

 

"What do you _really_ eat?" Hakyeon asked.

 

"Well, we do eat food as you've noticed, but we also do drink blood. Most vampires choose a consort and rotate every few years."

 

Hakyeon nodded and took the information in. The answer that Taekwoon gave to Hakyeon only opened a door filled with more questions. He decided to stick with this one topic for the moment, and get as many answers out as he could.

 

"And do you have a consort?"

 

"Ahh, no,” Taekwoon cleared his throat. He should have expected the question, but he was still visibly flustered when asked. Hakyeon was already unsettled about Wonsik, but he very well didn’t want to go off lying to him either. 

 

“Well I did. About 80 years ago my consort became pretty sick. It was the 1930’s then so really there were still a ton of diseases that humans didn’t have any cures or medications or vaccinations for. Anyway, he didn’t want to die and begged me to turn him. Wonsik is the youngest registered vampire to date." He felt Hakyeon tense in his lap.

 

There goes Wonsik's name again. Hakyeon was shocked to learn that he was a vampire, but it made sense now; visually stunning, flawless skin, piercing eyes, and even the way he leaned away from him. If he was a baby, Hakyeon probably smelled wildly delicious to him. What shocked him, even more, was that he started off as Taekwoon’s consort. Hakyeon felt anxious thinking of how he felt when Taekwoon fed off his blood. He and Wonsik had to have had sex multiple times.

 

"And how do you pick a consort?" He asked with a strained voice.

 

"Usually they find you. You  _ can _ seek them out, but it's harder to have them submit to you that way. I know a few vamps who do it this way because they enjoy the challenge, but it’s incredibly risky and they’re always getting scolded by the Elders."

 

"What do you mean by submit? What does a consort have to submit to?"

 

"In old times, there were no consorts. Only humans who were drawn to the glitz of a pretty vamp, and often times were sucked dry by some ignorant fledgling. This is obviously undesirable. We have since learned that when you seek a consort versus letting them come to you, you risk breaking them and causing psychological harm. Not to mention starting a witch hunt. When the human comes to the vampire it is much better for them."

 

“And what about now, why do you not have a new consort?” His voice was quiet again.

 

“I have been… doing things in an… unregulated fashion.”

 

Taekwoon thought back to the man he'd sucked dry just days ago. The next morning, there was already a story on the local news channels. He had already had several meetings with the local vampire committee, too. He'd been scolded and reprimanded up and down, but ultimately given another chance by the head vamps of this town.

 

Wonsik was furious, and not so forgiving of Taekwoon. Taekwoon knew how easy it was to get caught in something like this. Each registered fledgling has their DNA put in a database. If ever there are any drainings like this, they can be held accountable. After spending all these years making Wonsik control himself, Taekwoon risked everything for a gratifying fuck because he couldn't get it from the person he wanted, a person who  _ wasn't  _ Wonsik. Because of this, Taekwoon escaped to the cafe every chance he could, knowing any time spent with Wonsik would be nothing but confrontation and jealousy, followed up by angry sex.

 

There was another thing Taekwoon had been doing that would have larger repercussions than simply draining a human. A delightful sin that not only strengthened his mind and senses but his body as well. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Hakyeon, though. Honestly, this was something he’d prefer to keep a secret from anyone except the one person involved.

 

“Taek?” Hakyeon’s voice rang out, disrupting the silence.

 

“Hmm. Sorry, I was just thinking.” Taekwoon went back to rubbing the other’s arms.

 

“That's okay. I just have a few more questions if you don't mind?” Hakyeon asked.

 

“Naturally. Shoot.”

 

Hakyeon turned in the water so that he was straddling Taekwoon’s lap. He focused very hard on the questions in his mind, ignoring the feeling of the other’s cock pressed against his. He fought the exhaustion to look steadily into Taekwoon’s eyes. The beauty of a man smiled fondly at his human lover, planting a lazy kiss on his lips.

 

“Ah! Do not distract me.” Hakyeon scolded, running his wet hands through Taekwoon’s hair.

 

“Okay, okay. Continue with your questions.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes playfully. He watched the human bounce his thoughts back and forth in his mind. Hakyeon’s heart rate was considerably higher than it should be, given their current location in the warm tub, but Taekwoon knew it was what was going on in his head that had that man feeling as anxious as he did.

 

“Doyouhavesuperpowers?” Hakyeon blurted out, the sentence coming out as one word. He expected the other man to laugh, to giggle until he couldn't breathe but he didn't. Instead, he stole another kiss from Hakyeon.

 

“I'm not Wolverine if that's what you're asking.”

 

“I know that.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes, trying to pretend his face didn’t blush a million times over. “I am talking about, like superhuman strength, speed… mind reading.”

 

“Ahh, yes. Well, yes and no.  _ I _ am much stronger than faster than most humans. Having been alive for so long, I have developed strong ability to understand humans. I can hear their heartbeats, feel vibrations and read body language much better than most.  _ Personally _ I haven't spent much time developing these senses to ‘read minds’. I value personal space. Wonsik however, had this mastered within the first 20 years of being changed.”

 

“I see. So, you're not actually in my head, then.”

 

“No. Although, you are so easy to read I don't think I’d ever need to be, love.”

 

“What does that mean?!” Hakyeon demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. This move caused Taekwoon to laugh heartily.

 

“You just don't hide your emotions. It doesn't take much to know how you're feeling, except when you're at work.” Taekwoon added. “Then you always seem to be extremely happy on the surface.”

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes at the assessment. “The reason I asked is because last night I felt very... not myself.”

 

“Ahh. Yes,  _ that _ . Well, I guess you could consider that a ‘power’ of some sorts. Vamps have this way of suggesting things. More often than not, it is completely involuntary, used mostly when seeking out a consort. During sex humans become entranced. Between the Vampiric scent, which is just a bunch of pheromones emitted while a vampire is experiencing sexual arousal, and the unconscious suggesting from the vampire, or a glamour, humans often lose themselves.”

 

“Lose themselves?”

 

“Their minds, their lives… last night, you wanted to give yourself to me. You entrusted your life to a vampire you'd never had any sort of sexual encounter with. That's not sensible. You lost yourself.”

 

Hakyeon frowned, pouting again. He didn't like being seen as weak. “Well, you didn't and I don't think it was not sensible to trust you.”

 

“Oh, love. I am not trying to offend you. I just want to answer your question honestly. In case this is all too much for you, you can choose to walk away.” 

 

For a moment Hakyeon’s eyes stared downward, avoiding the gaze of the beautiful creature before him. Maybe he was weak. After processing everything he had heard, he didn't want to walk away. Even if it meant being nothing but a meal to Taekwoon.

 

“Am I- am I to be your new consort?” Hakyeon asked, his voice coming out in a whisper. 

 

At this question Taekwoon laughed. The tips of Hakyeon’s ears burned as he stared harder at the bubbles atop the water between them. Taekwoon lifted his hand from the water and placed the wet digits under Hakyeon's chin. At that same moment, his chilled lips were all over Hakyeon’s face as he planted kisses all around him.

 

It was a long while before this frenzy stopped, and Hakyeon was visibly more upset than he was when it started. Taekwoon shook his head and stared right into Hakyeon’s eyes. “You are, if you wish, my lover… my boyfriend if you will.”

 

Hakyeon smiled. Of course, he wanted to be his lover, maybe he could be his consort too, if only for the selfish reason that he didn't want him feeding off anyone else. He nodded, more to himself than to Taekwoon’s statement. He felt significantly better, or at least until he considered the previous consort.

 

“And… what of Wonsik?”

 

Taekwoon frowned a little, opening his mouth to respond, when another voice flitted towards them from the doors. 

 

“I think it’s a little too late to worry about what Wonsik thinks, isn’t it?”

 

The voice was callous and frustrated, which matched the face of it’s owner. Skin the perfect mixture of sunshine and raw honey, eyes holding an emotion he wasn’t quite able to discern from such a distance but the tone of his voice almost said it all. Wonsik stood before them, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the door frame. Wonsik’s pout was much cuter than his own, Hakyeon thought to himself.

 

“Ahh, Wonsik-ah. You know, it’d be polite to knock for our guest.” Taekwoon’s voice was light with a firm undertone.

 

“Your guest.”

 

Taekwoon sighed.

 

“I know you’ve taken the day off,  _ again _ , but there’s been an emergency meeting called for one of the hotels. Apparently they’ve lost power.” Taekwoon’s eyes widened and he looked down at Hakyeon in his lap.

 

“It’s fine. I should probably go back to sleep anyway.” Hakyeon nodded, feeling the exhaustion set in again.

 

“Not until you’ve eaten. Wonsik, make him some breakfast and see that he goes back to bed right after.” Taekwoon lifted Hakyeon off his lap and set him down where his body just was.

 

“He’s not my responsibility.” Wonsik scoffed. Taekwoon stepped from the tub, dripping water carelessly on the floor. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face as he stood in front of the other man. Hakyeon bit his lip at the sight of his firm buns from behind while Wonsik burned holes into Hakyeon’s head for very obviously staring at Taekwoon’s bare ass.

 

“He is for now. As your boss, I order you to care for my guest. Have a light breakfast cooked up, and send him to bed. See me when you’re done.  _ Immediately  _ after,” Taekwoon demanded. Wonsik rolled his eyes.

 

“Well get him out of the fucking tub, boss. I’ll start breakfast.” He stalked from the doorway and out of the bedroom, mumbling to himself.

 

Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon who raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Is he always like this?” Hakyeon asked.

 

“Yes and then no. You two are a lot alike, actually. Especially when you cross your arms and make this face.” Taekwoon pretended to pout at Hakyeon.

 

“Yaa~!” Hakyeon yelled out, splashing water towards the man. Taekwoon laughed.

 

“Come now, let’s get you settled into bed. You can eat there.”

 

“I’ll eat here. You ruined my nice bath.” Hakyeon said, keeping his face straight.

 

“I- Hakyeon. Wonsik is going to go mad if you’re still in this tub. He absolutely cannot touch you. It would undo 80 years of hard work.”

 

“I don’t  _ need _ him to touch me. I don’t even  _ need _ breakfast.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

 

Taekwoon muttered something that sounded like ‘brat’ under his breath and turned towards the door.

 

“What did you just say?!” Hakyeon asked.

 

“Do _not_ fall asleep in this tub, Hakyeon." He warned in a firm tone, much like the one he used with Wonsik moments ago.  Taekwoon left the bathroom and began getting dress for his meeting.

  
“ A brat. Rude.” Hakyeon muttered, leaning back into the headrest and closing his eyes to relax once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big wrench has been thrown into Hakyeon's plans but he doesn't mind, work is work right? Also, Wonsik is emo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continued support! We really appreciate each and every one of our readers. Please feel free to share this work with any of your friends that love VIXX, angst, and MCD.

Hakyeon had done exactly what Taekwoon had told him not to do; he’d fallen asleep in the bathtub. In his own defense, he could argue that the jets of the bathtub massaged his sore body, rendering him helpless. The bubbles amplified the therapeutic scent of freshly sliced apples, reminding him of the sweet apple tarts that he served in his shop. Hakyeon was also utterly exhausted, so it did not take long for him to doze off and begin snoring softly. He dreamt of a warm embrace and Taekwoon’s face.

 

A sudden clatter roused him from his peaceful state, throwing his balance off and causing him to slip deeper into the bath. Annoyance rose as he popped back up and wiped the bubbles from his face. He glared at Wonsik who stood in the doorway looking even less pleased.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” he practically growled, making his displeasure at waiting on Hakyeon apparent.

 

“You could have just-”

 

“Just what? Brought it to your highness?” His tone dripped with sarcasm and a fake smile was plastered on his face.

 

“It’s not like that,” Hakyeon shot back.

 

“What is it like then, huh? Because from where I stand, it sure as hell looks like it.” The man took a step into the bathroom. “You walked in here as if you’re invincible, as if the world belonged to you, as if Taekwoon belongs to you.” The anger in Wonsik’s eyes proved to be inadequate at covering the hurt that also lurked there. His hands were shoved deep into pockets but Hakyeon could still see that they were balled into fists.

 

Hakyeon stood with a defiant huff and Wonsik smirked at the bubbles that clung to his body. He thought to tell him how silly he looked covered in foam but, given the state of the man’s mind, he knew he had already sufficiently pissed him off.

 

“Look, I don’t know shit about your past with Taek, but-”

 

“Taek?” Wonsik cut in with a raised brow but Hakyeon pressed on.

 

“I am here because I was invited! You, or anyone else for that matter, don’t have a dog in this fight…” Hakyeon took a small step back when he noticed that Wonsik had begun to approach the edge of the bath. He frowned in confusion when Wonsik begin to chuckle, tossing his head back dramatically.

 

“I don’t care who Taekwoonie brings home to fuck,” his chuckle died down as he spoke. “But, you know what I am… yet here you are… wet, naked, laid before me like a meal. You act like this is your territory but you're oblivious to how fragile you really are. How arrogant of you.”

 

Hakyeon watched the black bleed across Wonsik’s eyes and reality hit him like a freight train. He was small and vulnerable in front of Wonsik and, if the man desired, just a moment from his own death. He sank back down into the water without a word but maintained eye contact with the vampire that now stood at the edge of the bath looking down at him.

 

“Taekwoonie was right about you,” his voice was deep and raspy when he spoke again. “Your scent makes me want to…” The sound of the jet tub was deafening as Hakyeon’s mind filled in the blank of what Wonsik wanted to do to him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon whispered. The black faded and he was looking into Wonsik’s normal brown eyes again.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said with more confidence. “I was arrogant, you are right. I didn’t take your feelings into account.”

 

Wonsik stood frozen for a moment just looking down at Hakyeon before he barked out a loud laugh and turned to leave the room. “Your food is out here, dry off and come eat,” he called over his shoulder.

 

Hakyeon let out a sigh and sunk under the swirling water for a moment. The stress of that conversation had drained the little energy his short nap had given him, now he needed a real bed, preferably Taekwoon’s. His stomach gave a rebellious gurgle and he decided it was time to take care of himself for once. He grabbed a plush towel and quickly dried himself off. He could smell the food that Wonsik had prepared beckoning him so he found a robe hanging from a hook by the door and flung it around his body.

 

Wonsik was lounged on the black couch, tapping away at his phone when Hakyeon walked into the room. He seemed too engrossed to even spare a glance his way so Hakyeon shuffled over to the bed and crawled onto it. The tray had several small plates on it and one beautifully crafted porcelain bowl covered with a lid. He lifted the lid and hummed when the rich aroma wafted into the air.

 

Wonsik shifted uncomfortably in his seat, eyes darting up to Hakyeon’s face when he heard the pleasing sound. Hakyeon did not miss the man’s discomfort and was slightly amused at his awkwardness. As he spooned the food into his mouth, he couldn’t help but be amazed at how delicious it really was. Wonsik was as much a talent in the kitchen as Taekwoon. Hakyeon was quickly becoming spoiled by these luxurious accommodations. He allowed his mind to wander briefly to the fact that since Taekwoon had made their relationship official, he would have access to such luxury on a regular basis.

 

Hakyeon yawned after the bowl was empty and decided that he was full enough to sleep comfortably. He stood and glanced over to Wonsik, who as back to tapping at his phone, smirking as if someone had sent him a funny picture. Hakyeon shucked his robe and slid into the bed with a sigh. The linens had been changed by someone when Hakyeon was bathing and he was grateful for it. The sheets were smooth cotton, a higher thread count than he had ever slept on, and the fabric caressed his skin. He squirmed a bit, in search of the most comfortable spot possible, fluffed his pillow, and closed his eyes.

 

When Wonsik cleared his throat, it seemed a lot closer than where the man had lounged on the couch and Hakyeon cracked a single eye open. Sure enough, the man was standing at the bottom edge of the bed, an apathetic look on his face.

 

“Now that you’re in bed, do you need anything else, your Highness?” Hakyeon sensed the sarcasm again, which was obviously one of Wonsik’s many personality flaws, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead, he yawned and smiled at the grumpy vampire.

 

“No thank you, Wonsikkie. You’ve been so good to me,” his voice trailed off as he drifted to sleep.

 

Wonsik, hands still shoved deep into his pockets, scoffed and looked around the room. Good to him? What does that even mean? Taekwoon made the order, I just complied. The thoughts flitted through his mind like bats and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. When he looked back down at Hakyeon’s sleeping face, he couldn’t help but move around the side of the bed to take a closer look. Hakyeon was beautiful when he was awake so, of course, while he slept he was simply breathtaking. His soft snore and the way he slept with one hand tucked under his face was adorable.

 

He chuckled bitterly at the fact that he had essentially become this human’s servant but, for some reason, he couldn’t find his anger. Taekwoon still owed him a conversation or at least some sort of explanation, about how his behavior has changed since Hakyeon came into his life; but he didn’t feel the initial loathing he had before. His emotions were now a simmering mixture of disappointment and curiosity, topped with something he refused to acknowledge. He could hear Taekwoon’s voice in his mind, reminding him of how he was always so emotional back when he was human. ‘So intense, my Wonnie, always burning with passion.’ Taekwoon would purr into his ear anytime he had gotten angry.

 

He found himself standing at the side of the bed staring down at Hakyeon as he slept. Taekwoon had picked well when he found Hakyeon, Wonsik could not deny this, but he had not brought a human to the penthouse for a night alone before. This made Wonsik uneasy but he couldn’t decide why. He watched the vein in Hakyeon’s neck pulsate, undoubtedly full of thick sweet blood. The fragrance of apples intermingled with the man’s own heady aroma and made him smell even better.

 

Taekwoon had tasted him last night, Wonsik saw the sheets as the housekeeper took them from the bed, and the scent of Hakyeon’s blood had made his knees weak. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips. Perhaps Taekwoon would invite him to have a taste of Hakyeon as well. It wouldn’t be the first time they had shared. Wonsik knew Hakyeon would have to consent first and his shoulders sank a bit when he recalled their bathroom confrontation. He had not been himself, letting his frustration get the best of him, and Hakyeon could very well want to stay as far from him as possible.

 

“Wonsik-”

 

Wonsik’s head snapped up to see Taekwoon standing in the doorway of the bedroom, a few sheets of paper in his hand. He straightened his back, embarrassed and unsure of when he had bent over Hakyeon’s sleeping body.

 

“What were you doing, Wonsik-ah?” Taekwoon questioned, stepping into the room.

 

“Ah, um- I was just checking to see if our guest was sleeping soundly,” he lied.

 

“I asked you to meet me in the conference room, did I not?”

 

Wonsik felt his face heat up. He had been so engrossed with Hakyeon and his own confused emotions that he failed to follow through on his boss’s request. If Wonsik was anything, he was a professional. He walked swiftly towards Taekwoon, bowing slightly as he apologized and left the room. Taekwoon took a moment to look at Hakyeon as he slept, smiling at the man’s soft snore and then turned to follow Wonsik to the conference room.

 

When Taekwoon made it back to the conference room, Wonshik had already taken his seat and everyone was chatting amongst themselves. He sat at the end of the table and cleared his throat lightly.

 

“Jaehwan-ah, if you would,” Taekwoon spoke, barely needing to raise his voice.

 

The bright-faced vampire stood up quickly, with a tablet in hand, and a smile on his plush lips. Jaehwan had been with Taekwoon for just a short period of time, about a decade, and he was known for his flamboyance and desire to screw everything with legs. He was also amazing at his job as Chief Information Officer, a title chosen specifically by him. Jaehwan briefed everyone on the current situation at their Florida resort property, which was in the direct path of a hurricane system in the Atlantic. This location was one of Jung Corporation's newest investments and it was important to stay on top of all happenings.

 

“So as you can see, there has been substantial flooding causing power outages across the entire city,” Jaehwan shared info with the wall-sized screen at the opposite side of the room. Everyone present gave the man their undivided attention as he flipped through images of damage, maps of the city, and the predicted path of the hurricane. When he was satisfied with the level of distress that had permeated the room he reclaimed his seat, radiant smile still on his face.

 

Taekwoon let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes. The situation seemed horrible but he wouldn't panic in front of his employees, at least not yet.

 

“Do-ah-ssi, if you would give us your assessment, with less... fearmongering please,” Taekwoon ignored Jaehwan’s scandalized gasps in favor of looking directly at his Chief Financial Officer.

 

“Of course,” she stood to share her financial report after shooting Jaehwan a smug but very amused glance. The CFO commanded the room naturally, her asymmetrical bob swaying as she walked around the conference table. No one in the room was sure of her exact age, and never had the gall to ask, but they had a running bet that she was about eight hundred years old. She didn't look a day over forty human years, however, and her beauty made her the most coveted woman at Jung Corp.

 

“There has been some damage to our property, however, much of is merely aesthetically displeasing. The repairs will be cosmetic in nature.” Her charts, which could have only been done within the last hour or so, were expertly done and mapped out exactly what expenses could be expected if the storm continued on its current path. She described the best and worst case scenarios as well as their path to recovering financial losses.

 

“For now, the best case scenario is the path we are on,” she placed her tablet on the table and grew somber. “The city itself has had no such luck.” Her hands rested on the tabletop as she looked at Taekwoon directly.

 

“There is an opportunity for us here,” he spoke her very thoughts aloud. “Where can we help?”

 

She nodded her head determinedly and pulled up a simple spread sheet onto the screen. There was a way for the Jung Corporation to assist the county their resort resided in with disaster relief efforts. Providing temporary shelter along with a sizable donation to the local disaster relief organizations would help the residents much faster than the US government could. The benefit of being a private corporation is that there were no ties on the money outside of their annual budget, and Taekwoon’s petty cash account was sizable.

 

In all of his years, Taekwoon had gained and lost so much that it became a basic part of life. As a human being, he considered himself a servant of those who did not have the ability to provide for themselves. When he was changed, it took nearly a century for him to return to his philanthropic work and it gave purpose to his endless life. Taekwoon made philanthropy a clause in Jung Corporation’s mission statement, even when many of his kind ridiculed him for it. The group discussed the plan at length and decided that someone would travel to the property to ensure a smooth execution.

 

“Do-ah-ssi, would this fit your schedule?” Taekwoon inquired.

 

“Ah, I am sorry, but I am preparing to travel to Hong Kong in a week's time,” Do-ah said apologetically. She was one of Jung Corp’s most avid supporters when it came to humanitarianism, so he knew that her schedule must be tight for her refuse this opportunity.

 

“I’m swamped with the restaurant remodel for the next month or so,” Jaehwan chimed in. Taekwoon smiled at the unsolicited remark. He knew that Jaehwan liked to remain local and focus on the management of Jung Corps. restaurants, so he left it at that. All of the remaining members began to grumble about workloads and life choices until Taekwoon raised his hand for silence.

 

“Relax everyone, I will see to the relief and repair efforts in America,” Taekwoon stood to gather his things. “And Kim Wonsik will accompany me. Meeting adjourned.”

 

The room began to hum as everyone stood and began chatting; Do-ah approached Taekwoon to go over travel expenses. Taekwoon could feel Wonsik’s glare on his back as he spoke. He knew the man would have questions and possibly protests about his sudden travel assignment. No one else at the meeting found the assignment weird, the men traveled together frequently and were practically considered an item, but Taekwoon knew that Wonsik had not been feeling very appreciated lately. His curiosity, however, would have to be satisfied at another time.

 

 

* * *

 

Hakyeon had awoken to lunch and a change of clothes next to the bed when he finally felt rested enough to reenter the world. Taekwoon had not come back from his meeting but had instead sent a staff member to see that he was taken care of. After scarfing down his food and getting dressed he left Jung Corp. and practically skipped home; the sun shining on his face and warming his skin in the cool winter air. The sight of his cafe made Hakyeon’s heart soar and when he caught a glimpse of himself in the window he couldn’t help but smile. He had not felt so content in his entire life. Normally on his day off, he would binge-watch American crime dramas and order jajangmyeon delivery. In fact, since The Nutmeg’s grand opening, he had not spent a single night away. 

 

The earthy scent of coffee beans wafted over him when he entered his room at the rear of the building and Hakyeon breathed deeply. He headed straight for the bar and whipped up a traditional cappuccino, embellishing it with a triple heart in the foam layer. He smiled at how disgustingly sentimental he was being and took a sip of the warm drink. He had several things on his to-do list, first and most important was writing an advertisement for another part-time barista.

 

He submitted a listing to a part-time job website and then printed a stylish card to place in the front window. Hakyeon tapped his fingers on the glass as he looked at the card, thoughts of meeting and interviewing nice new people ran through his mind and he could feel his excitement build. This time he would shoot for someone with management experience, just in case he needed to be away.

 

Hakyeon threw himself into the work that needed to be done before open on Monday. He loved the feeling of efforts paid off, he was diligent so his business ran smoothly, as it should. His favorite part of preparing for opening would be the roasting and grinding of his coffee beans. The scent of roasted beans was therapeutic to him, helping to clear his mind of all worries or concerns. He didn’t think about Taekwoon until he completed his work and was preparing to settle into his usual free day routine.

 

Taekwoon had left in such a hurry after Wonsik mentioned the issue with the hotel and Hakyeon couldn’t help but wonder what the emergency was. It had to be serious if he was held up practically all day and as only able to communicate with Jung Corp.staff members. The maid had informed him that the CEO had to make an emergency trip to America to see to repairs and relief efforts. This made Hakyeon feel proud in a way, knowing that his boyfriend, in spite of being a vampire, was also a caring person. Wonsik had not returned to give him this information and that made Hakyeon wonder if he was with Taekwoon in America now. 

 

He thought about how close the two men were and for the first time, he didn’t feel anxious. Taekwoon had not only expressed his desire to be with Hakyeon but he had also opened the most intimate parts of his life to him. He wouldn’t let such an offering go, even if that meant working on his relationship with Wonsik.

 

Hakyeon sighed and sank down onto his bed, his bowl of sticky black noodles within reach, and started the episode. He knew business came first so there were no hard feelings about the situation. Well, he was still a bit disappointed that Wonsik had interrupted what definitely would have been an amazing round of morning sex, but other than that he was content.

 

After burning through more episodes than would be considered healthy, Hakyeon stood and stretched his limbs. He was missing Taekwoons bed already but he wouldn't complain.

 

“It may be time for a new mattress, Hakyeon,” he sang to himself softly.

 

After disposing of his food containers Hakyeon groaned and rubbed over the bruise on his upper thigh, a dull pain radiating from where Taekwoon had bitten him. The puncture wound was nearly gone, having healed miraculously fast, but the dark splotches remained. He rubbed his hand over the spot again as images of the previous night flooded his mind. Taekwoon’s fingers tracing over him and strong arms wrapped around him. Hakyeon recalled how he had fallen to pieces in Taekwoon’s bed, how he had begged so desperately to be taken apart, and how the vampire had done just that.

 

The sound of the TV brought Hakyeon out of his daze and he stared down at his hard member that was pressing against his thin boxer shorts. Taekwoon wasn't there so he would have to handle this situation himself. It wasn't long before he was moaning Taekwoon's name as he came, imagining pale, slender fingers wrapped around his dick instead of his own. He rinsed his hands clean in the bathroom sink and headed for his bed in a hurry. Hakyeon looked forward to working the next day, as usual, and was ready for sleep. He flicked the television off, casting the room into complete darkness, and wondered if Taekwoon would stop by in the early morning and have coffee with him. This had become somewhat of a routine for them and he looked forward to it. He fell asleep with a happy heart and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kudos are love and comments are life so please take care of us and let us know what you what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik and Taekwoon. Alone. In America.  
> Wonder what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay humans. We're a few days late getting this up. Apologies. We're both doing some stuff in our lives and so we get a little caught up.
> 
> This chapter is long, as it is where the story really begins to build. There's some angst, smut and a lot of fucking kink in here, so just be aware. This chapter is *NOT* SFW. Also know that this is all consensual, everyone's okay and all that. I feel like that just has to be said. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~slythie

Taekwoon looked over paperwork in his seat on the company’s jet while Wonsik scrolled silently through his phone beside him. They were on their way to America, with hopes to assist with relief efforts from the recent set of hurricanes.   
  
"We need to delay the opening of the hotel." Wonsik stated bluntly onto the silence between them.   
  
Taekwoon glance up from his paperwork to look over at the young vampire. Wonsik was dressed down, wearing a black, fitted long sleeve and a pair of black jeans. His feet had ditched the black boots he was wearing, and his socked feet rested on the arm seat across in front him, crossed at the ankles. He didn’t look up, only continued tapping away at his phone, sending email after email.

"Why do you think that?" Curiosity rang in Taekwoon’s voice. Wonsik however, continued to stare at the phone screen and work.   
  
"Sort of adds insult to injury, don't you think? A glamorous hotel isn't really going to help out Texas at this moment. Finances will be tight for the next few months, not only from the state but the citizens. I doubt anyone had enough money saved for something of this magnitude." 

Taekwoon nodded at the reasoning, remembering the numbers Jaehwan had presented to them during the meeting.   
  
"Right, but financially, that puts us in a bind."   
  
Finally Wonsik looked up, his eyes challenging Taekwoon steadily.   
  
"You ought to pay the survivors to help build the community back up. They get money in their pockets and they get their houses and storefronts back."   
  
Taekwoon mulled it over. Wonsik was not at all interested in aiding in relief efforts. There had to be more to this than he was letting on. The eldest man placed the papers on the fold down desk and turned towards Wonsik expectantly. Wonsik glanced to the corner of his eye, before turning back to the screen dutifully. Unfortunately for Wonsik, Taekwoon knew that he hated to be stared at and like clockwork, Wonsik addressed him almost immediately.   
  
"Taekwoon, stop it."   
  
Taekwoon said nothing, continuing to look the other over silently. He was well aware how his thoughts flowed so easily towards the other. There was no reason for Taekwoon to say anything out loud.   
  
Wonsik put his phone down in frustration and rolled his eyes before they landed on Taekwoon.   
  
"You're getting the company name out in a positive way. When the hotel does open, you might have a decent amount of people wanting to be a part of it. So not only do you have the upper class, but you have regular citizens who work 40 hour weeks wanting to put a little more money into you because you put money into them."   
  
Taekwoon nodded slowly, encouraging him on. Wonsik groaned and threw his head back.   
  
"There's a huge chance for growth here if we do this right, and... well, I just want you to be happy! I know you're into helping people and shit." He puffed out, crossing his arms.   
  
"Oh, Wonnie. How sweet of you." Taekwoon leaned over to brush his lips on the others cheek, but Wonsik leaned further away, frowning at Taekwoon.   
  
_ Hakyeon _ . 

Wonsik nodded in response, his eyes expectant now.   
  
"That's right. The human. What is his purpose?"   
  
"Hakyeon is simply my lover, my boyfriend." Taekwoon tested the word out on his own tongue.   
  
" _ Mmm _ . Your new boyfriend." Wonsik pursed his lips.   
  
"Would you like to discuss this, Wonsik?"    
  
"What's to discuss? I have my answer."

Taekwoon sighed. It had been so long since he’d had a conversation like this that he almost didn’t know where to begin.   
  
"You know that I love you-"   
  
"Not the way that  _ I _ love  _ you _ ." His words were pointed.

Taekwoon looked down at his lap.

“I don’t know.” He muttered.   
  
He stood abruptly and narrowed his eyes. " _ You don’t know?!  _ It almost feels as if you just waited for something better to come along."   
  
Taekwoon's eyes looked at the man with something like pity.

.    
"Wonsik, I never promised you forever. I may be your creator, but -" 

  
"Do not look at me that way. You didn't exactly tell me I had an expiration date, either." 

Wonsik didn’t understand why Taekwoon was steeling himself against  _ them  _ so hard. He knew that there had been something more than sex, friendship and work in their relationship, and though it went unspoken it doesn’t mean that they didn’t both feel it. Hell, they’d made love just as many times as they’ve fucked. He turned his eyes away from him, suddenly noticing how he stood in the middle of the plane, his face beet red with anger and his voice shrill from frustration.   
  
Taekwoon rose to his feet and stood before Wonsik, though he tried hard to avoid his gaze. His jaw was set in the way that it did when he was so upset he might cry and he immediately wanted to console Wonsik until he was calm again. An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over Taekwoon; it had been years since Wonsik had last cried, and this time he was his fault. They spent so many nights cooking meals together, they’d built a company together, sharing a bed most nights, and event invitations addressed them as one unit. It went without saying that they operated as one unit, until now, it seemed.   
  
This moment was something that Taekwoon had never anticipated. The relationship between them was complex at best. An unspoken fondness that went beyond their lustful desires. Wonsik had known that he had sexual relations with others just as he had his own, but never had Taekwoon brought home a boyfriend, and a human no less.   
  
"It's not even that he is human or anything. And of course we fuck other people, but  _ falling  _ for someone else is pretty huge." Wonsik responded to Taekwoon’s thoughts.   
  
With his head turned to the side, Taekwoon had the perfect view of the single tear that managed its way through Wonsik's eye before he could jam it closed. Instinctively, Taekwoon reached up and brushed it away gently. Wonsik tensed at his touch, clenching his jaw tighter. Taekwoon realized how long it'd been since he touched the skin of the other, marveling in that soft gold, just a hair’s hue lighter than Hakyeon’s. In his chest, he felt an ache that he hadn’t felt in so very long.   
  
"I never thought about any of this. I'm sorry." His voice was soft and urging, still caressing Wonsik's cheek.   
  
"I don't want to speak to you." He croaked out, voice strained and raspy.   
  
"You don't have to." Taekwoon took a step back and dropped his hand from that chilled brown skin. In the same moment, Wonsik turned to face him, his fingers clasping around Taekwoon’s wrist tightly. Their eyes connected for a long moment, Wonsik’s chest heaving in frustration. He looked Taekwoon up and down, scanning the delicate features of the man that he’d once called his lover as his insides seemed to be melting in his rage. His lips pursed tighter than before. A wave of emotion shook Wonsik’s body.   
  
"I can't ever forgive you for this." He said looking back to his eyes. Taekwoon nodded slowly and Wonsik released his grip on his wrist. He turned and moved to a seat at a left window, staring down for the rest of the flight.   
  
  
  


>>>>>>

  
  


The young vampire paced his hotel room. Had he been so naïve, and so blind that he had somehow misread multiple signs from the man he'd shared a bed with for almost a hundred years now? No. That man had blatantly crossed a boundary by replacing him without so much as an honest goodbye. Whether they'd spoken their relationship into existence or not, it was

obvious that they were an actual couple. Wonsik turned multiple years of memories over and over in his mind, searching for any sort of sign that Taekwoon didn't love him the way Wonsik loved him- but they weren't there. 

Had this been anyone else, any other situation in the world, Wonsik would be sitting here and going over the fine details with Taekwoon himself. Through multiple years of experience, Taekwoon had seen and been through everything it seemed, and he always seemed to have a logical solution for Wonsik's problems. Only this time he was the problem, and Wonsik

wondered how that made Taekwoon feel, to know that it was his fault Wonsik felt the way he did.

Wonsik growled angrily at the thought of his current emotional state. He'd spent the last few years working to control his emotions, but in this moment he felt the control slipping from his grasp with every moment that passed him. Wonsik wallowed how Taekwoon used to hold him when his emotions ran too high. The first few times it irritated Wonsik beyond belief. He cursed and yelled at Taekwoon, even, wanting him to let him go so he could just stew in his anger. Now Taekwoon wasn’t here and Wonsik couldn’t  _ go  _ to him and that just made him that much more upset.

A large part of him wanted to hurt him, just the same way that Taekwoon had hurt him. It was the least he could do. Only, the other man didn’t even  _ know _ if he loved Wonsik so how could anything hurt him as much? Wonsik sighed, because he knew he couldn't harm his hyung in a way that didn't result from his dominating presence in bed; bite marks up his legs, long scratches down his back, or a sore scalp from having his hair pulled all night. Wonsik needed sit at least the night away from the man who caused his sorrows in the first place, and decided he'd go and distract his mind.

Wonsik grabbed his wallet with his room key and headed to the hotel bar, still dressed in the clothes from the flight. The alcohol wouldn't do a thing for him but all he wanted was to get Taekwoon off his mind; and sex with someone else would work for now. He was aware that he shouldn't leave his room and trap himself in a room full of humans, but he wasn't partial

to tearing the walls apart until he was face to face with Taekwoon again. So he sat at the very end of the bar, away from everyone and ordered a glass of some cheap red wine.

After a few moments, a fair skinned femme with high cheekbones and long dark hair slid into the stool next to his. She didn't look his way as she ordered a Jack and Coke from the bartender. A soft a flowery scent wafted from her skin, mixing playfully with the sweet and rich scent of the blood pumping underneath her skin. As she waited for her drink, she raked her hands through her in a way that visually read and frustrated. Wonsik smiled to himself as her thoughts floated through his head. 

_ I swear I'm going to chop this shit off.  _ She wrapped the hair in one of the messiest buns he had ever seen.  _ How long does a fucking Jack and Coke take? Should probably order my second one now while I wait for the first. _

Wonsik chuckled a bit, and that was when the girl finally noticed him. Her eyes widened a bit, and her thoughts turned immediately to the wild nest of hair on her head. The bartender placed her drink in front of her, but it was a long moment before she turned her eyes away from him. Wonsik had no intentions of playing dirty and using his suggestive mind on her; Taekwoon would kill him. Instead, he played it cool, taking another sip of his wine and she took two long gulps from hers and ordered a refill.

"Are you alright?" Wonsik asked kindly, as though her thoughts weren't racing through his mind at a mile a minute.

The woman cleared her throat. "I will be after a couple more of these." She smirked, taking a long drink of her refill. "I am pretty bored though. This storm has the state people shutting down stores and restaurants- for safety of course, but still makes my trip a little boring."

Wonsik placed his glass down on the table. His facade of unbothered vampire was starting to fade. The smells of the blood pounding through the veins of every human in the room was beginning to make his head dizzy. He mouth watered a little, and he knew he had to get her out of there.

"Hmm, well why don't we try to spice it up a little?" He suggested, skipping all the steps that lead to the suggestion he was just about to make. The woman looked him over, a seductive smile spanning her face.

"How?" She asked coyly, biting into her bottom lip. Wonsik leaned in closer to her hooking his index finger under her chin. Her flesh was warm and the smell of her blood was much stronger at this range. So sweet, but not nearly as tantalizing as Hakyeon's had been. Wonsik pushed the thoughts of the other man from his mind, before whispering into the woman's ear.

"Come back to my room." He stated simply. "I can promise you the best sex you've ever had."

She shrugged and took down the rest of her drink. "Alright. Let's go." She slid a twenty onto the counter under her empty glass and took his extended hand.

~~~~~

Taekwoon laid in his bed in complete silence, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to get his conversation with Wonsik out of his mind. The guilt soaked him through to the bone, and he wondered how he, the man who spent so much time caring for Wonsik, could cause his most precious soul ache this way. Why hadn’t he seen this coming? 

After they got to the hotel, Wonsik requested they change the reservation so they'd have two separate rooms. Taekwoon obliged, but he was firm on having rooms right next to each others. Once they had their keys, Wonsik went into his room and closed the door firmly behind him; not glancing once in Taekwoon's direction. He had every right to be upset, but still Taekwoon felt frustrated by the whole situation. He had hoped this trip would allow them to decompress from the recent stresses, cuddle and reconnect.

He had blown that though; Wonsik ignored every phone call to him room and his phone since they got to the hotel. Never in all his years had Wonsik ever been so upset with Taekwoon that he refused to speak with him. Yet here they were, in separate rooms, in separate beds. Taekwoon sat up and held his head in his hands in frustration.

Taekwoon could smell her before he could hear them; sweetly scented blood. Wonsik's low voice mumbled something towards the woman, causing an obnoxious and flirty giggle to erupt from her lips. From the other side of the wall behind him, he heard the door of Wonsik's room open and close. Fear and anger flooded through Taekwoon. He was being exceedly reckless, and even slightly annoying, taking a human to his room in this state of mind. Was he trying to make Taekwoon jealous, or did he have something more sinister in mind? Taekwoon decided that it couldn't be the latter. Wonsik knew he was there; it'd be stupid of him to try anything close to feeding.

"Lay down." Wonsik murmured, his voice muffled but still audible through the thin walls with his heightened hearing. 

Taekwoon heard a high squeal followed by a long moan, like unlike the sound a victim would make if she were being fed from. He jumped up from his bed, disbelief moving through his body. He wasn't sure if he was acting out of jealousy, or fear, but he knew that Wonsik still hadn't gained any control when it came to feeding. He wrenched his door open and turned slightly, his fist colliding with the neighboring door loudly. He pounded on the wood, knowing the hour was late. Inside the room was quiet, but Taekwoon continued knocking loudly anyway.

After what felt like hours, the door flew open with an angry Wonsik standing in the doorway. Taekwoon pushed his way inside and took a look at the woman sitting on edge of the bed. She held her hands over her body, eyes confused and surprised.

"You should leave." Taekwoon said to the girl.

"Who the fuck is this?!" She asked Wonsik. Taekwoon realized now that he was wearing only his sleep pants, his chest and feet being completely bare. He also remembered that he hadn’t put on boxers after he got out of the shower, and that he was wearing less clothes than she was.

"It doesn't matter. Just go." Wonsik rolled his eyes to both of them, though Taekwoon felt the heat from the glare Wonsik had given to him. He sat in the loveseat beside his window, finishing the sentence with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The woman looked back and forth between the two for just a moment and huffed, grabbing for her dress. She clothed herself and slid around Taekwoon through the open door, closing it behind her with a bit of a bite. Taekwoon then turned back to the young vampire, who looked back at him steadily. Wonsik's chest heaved again as his eyes narrowed at Taekwoon.

"What were you thinking?" Taekwoon questioned, his voice soft, yet still reflective of his anger.

"I wasn't going to bite her." Wonsik stated, clenching his teeth at the insinuation.

"It's not about that!" Taekwoon stormed.

"Well then what is it about, Taekwoon?" Wonsik asked, standing slowly from his chair. He took the steps towards the man he needed to close the distance between them. Taekwoon could feel how tense Wonsik had become in the last few hours they'd last spoken and really looked the man over, taking in his narrowed eyes and radiant skin. 

His eyes lingered too long at the bottom lip that was thinned due to the grimace Wonsik was sporting. Taekwoon couldn’t help thinking how sexy Wonsik looked when he was angry like this, or from wondering how satisfying a punishment from something this big would be. Just as the thought slipped from his mind, a sinister smile spread across Wonsik's face and he looked at the man menacingly.

"Interesting." He commented, reaching up slowly.

Taekwoon stood still as Wonsik lightly scratched at his scalp, the move earning him a shiver. Wonsik knew that was a weakness for him. Something inside Taekwoon wished that he would dig his nails in a little deeper or pull roughly on his locks.

"Funny how, now that you can't  _ smell _ him, you’ve once again become putty in my hands." Wonsik's voice was cruel as he granted the other's wish, coiling his fingers around the strands of hair and tugging until his neck stretched out before him. Wonsik ran his nose from collarbone to chin, inhaling deeply along the way. He groaned and nipped at Taekwoon behind his ear. Taekwoon whimpered softly, tugging at Wonsik's shirt.

Wonsik slapped his hands away, ordering that he keep them to his sides. He stared hard into Taekwoon's eyes as he slid his hands down his stomach and into his pants. Taekwoon was feigning strength, but they both knew that Wonsik knew just the right buttons to press to have Taekwoon on his knees, begging for forgiveness and rough sex from him. Wonsik grazed his fingers across Taekwoon's erection and tutted.

"You're already hard." He laughed cruelly, as he slid into the man's pajama pants.

Wonsik grabbed a firm hold of Taekwoon's cock and began to stroke him slowly, laying soft kisses up and down his neck. Taekwoon moaned again, daring to drape his arms across Wonsik's shoulders. Wonsik hadn't forgotten his earlier command though, and he  _ knew  _ that Taekwoon hadn't either. He pulled his hand out of Taekwoon’s pants, who made to whine in response, but Wonsik shook his head and smacked the man in the face with the same fingers that were just wrapped around his cock.

"I told you to keep your hands by your side, Taekwonnie. You're really not in the position to be testing me, are you?" Wonsik glared at him.

Taekwoon kept his mouth closed, knowing his thoughts would be enough. Something about the way Wonsik handled him when he was angry… some of their best sex came from Wonsik’s temper and his thirst for power and dominance. Wonsik smiled again and pushed Taekwoon back on the bed. Firm and lean thighs straddled either side of his hips while Wonsik held his wrists  _ almost  _ uncomfortably tightly above his head. He pressed his lips to his bare arms, kissing the skin in the same spot on each limb, the soft gestures contrasting the smack that still stung his cheek just a bit he given him just moments ago.

As Wonsik’s lips arrived at the chest he opened his mouth and let his teeth sink into the flesh, just enough to hear Taekwoon inhale sharply before moaning his name in his soft and lustful tones. Wonsik moved his tongue across the marks; lapping up bubbles of blood that had surfaced, while also providing a coating that helped seal the wounds. He did it twice more, and Taekwoon squirmed beneath him, searching for some sort of friction for his neglected cock. Wonsik ignored his movements, moving his teeth around to Taekwoon’s neck when he decided his chest had been marked enough.

Here he bit roughly, not even giving the man a warning kiss or nip as he would usually do. As Wonsik punctured the delicate skin above the jugular, Taekwoon let out a long and pitiful whine, arching up towards Wonsik and tilting his head back for better access. Wonsik sucked violently at the other vampire's blood, feeling the heightened senses almost immediately.

Wonsik and Taekwoon both knew how risky it was to let Wonsik drink from him, being so young, yet Taekwoon paid the many warnings of his colleagues no mind, waving their cautions away with a limp wrist. As his creator, Taekwoon felt that the bond between the two was much more stronger than those of most others. Their sex was always more intimate to Wonsik than sex with anyone else (or at least he thought so) because of this; biting and sucking and feeding off one another, giving and taking until their blood  mixed  together, coursing through their veins like a vampiric recipe for destruction.

Blood sharing, the act of vampires feeding off each other, was as exciting as it was taboo. It was believed that the only time a vampire should feed off another is during creation or when their lives were in danger. As Vampires gained energy from humans when taking their blood, the same happened with other vampires as well, though the energy was amplified quite a bit. The energy is stronger than a human’s, and the feeding vampire experiences a burst of energy that no mortal blood could ever give them.

It becomes addicting, a high that you don’t ever want to end. Some vampires had lost themselves chasing that high. They kept going and going until their friend or lover lay dead in their arms, draining them past return.

As if on cue, Taekwoon lifted his hand to signal the stop because he couldn’t say anything. He was breathless, seeing stars and ready to cum just from the sensation of bite. He had almost let it go too far being caught up in the moment and Wonsik was still working on his control on the wheel. Wonsik answered with merely a grumble, retracting his teeth licking the deep wounds on the other's neck. There wouldn't be a bruise, but he'd still have puncture marks on his skin. Everyone who knew anything would be reminded exactly who Taekwoon belonged to.

“Safe word?” Wonsik reached down and rubbed a budding nipple with his thumb, still licking Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon moaned again, still trying to grind his hips against Wonsik's.

"Be patient." Wonsik commanded, tweaking the nipple between two fingers. Taekwoon let out another whimper but nodded at Wonsik as he dismounted.

“Safe word?”

Taekwoon felt his face flush with embarrassment. He hated this. He knew it was only right, and was grateful that Wonsik checked up on him just to be sure he was really okay, but dammit if it wasn’t embarrassing. Having Taekwoon be involved in his punishments was always the worst part for him. The man could handle whatever Wonsik could dish out; the choking, slapping, biting and pinching, but his pride couldn’t handle actively participating. It was a huge jab to acknowledge out loud the dominance the young man had over him, and Wonsik knew that. The master was his own creations pet, and though they never spoke of it Wonsik knew how their dynamic shifted after Wonsik was changed but he knew Taekwoon puzzled over it just as Wonsik did. Why did Wonsik who had just turned vampire suddenly get to be in control?

Tonight, it was because Taekwoon  _ knew _ what he had done to Wonsik that he didn't fight it. He hadn’t foresaw any one else coming into his life, though maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he had known he had to have a conversation with Wonsik. He was  _ content _ and hadn’t  _ planned _ to find another being that he actually loved, especially not a mortal being. He knew that tonight was a night he had to give to Wonsik completely, without so much as a change in his tone. Total submission was the least that he could give to him.

“Whisper.” Taekwoon's voice was low, as if speaking the word outright would burn his skin.

“Thank you.” 

Wonsik grinned then released his wrists and hooked his fingers into the sweats that rested very low on Taekwoon’s hips. His fingers grazed down his legs teasingly as he brought the pants down. Wonsik pulled them off his ankles and let the clothes drop to the floor, something he knew would drive his organized mentor out of his mind.

"I hate when you put my clothes in a wrinkled pile on the floor." The man complained from his position where he stared at the ceiling right on cue, as if he  could read minds too. 

"I hate that you can completely forget about 80 years, plus some, just because you’ve come across fresh meat." Wonsik countered offhandedly, bringing his mouth level to the tip of Taekwoon’s erection.

"Does your pet know how much you love to be dominated in the bedroom?" Wonsik asked, blowing on the other softly. Another shudder rippled through Taekwoon's body, and a bit precum leaked from the head of his cock.

"Mmmm. I'll bet he doesn't know that you  _ love  _ being teased." Wonsik licked up the bead, watching Taekwoon's face contort with pleasure as he did.

"I hate being teased." Taekwoon replied, but his body betrayed him and his cock twitched in the man’s grip and oozed more precum.

"Okay,  _ 'Taek _ .'" Wonsik giggled at his sarcastic use the human's nickname for Taekwoon. 

Wonsik took Taekwoon’s cock in all the way this time, letting the head hit the back of his throat. As he pulled back, his teeth grazed the bottom of his shaft and Taekwoon moaned again. Wonsik continued to suck, letting the spit and precum drip from his mouth and down his chin, sliding down the man's cock and down between his ass. Taekwoon was just at the edge, his body trembling with the desire to cum but Wonsik pulled the man's cock from his mouth. He puffed lightly, letting the cool air circle around Taekwoon’s cock and chase the orgasm away. His lover let out a pitiful sound.

"I'll bet he doesn't know that you love to submit yourself to me. I'm sure he thinks you're a God, the way you fucked him that night.” Wonsik's voice was dripping with venom and it was beyond obvious he was jealous and bitter as he continued to monologue above his naked body. 

“Oh I remember those nights. When I was still a human, and you’d stuff that pretty fucking cock of yours up my ass while you’d kiss my shoulders.” Wonsik chuckled darkly.

“It’s still cute when you do it, but  _ Taekwoon-ah _ , we both know that you could never get the pleasure you want from him. That human boy could never fuck you like I can."

The nickname made Taekwoon’s blood flare a little bit, and he made to chastise him for it when Wonsik slid two fingers into the man unexpectedly. "You're already so wet from the spit and your cum. A self-lubing slut is the best type of slut."

Wonsik spread his two fingers inside of Taekwoon's hole and stretched him roughly, preparing the hole for a Wonsik’s cock. Taekwoon squirmed, hands falling to cover his flustered face. Wonsik smacked the man's thigh with a loud crack.

"Fuck, Wonsik just fuck me already!" Taekwoon yelled, grabbing the other by the neck threateningly. Wonsik laughed at this feeble attempt to control the situation.

"Oh no, baby. Not yet." He smiled, and added a third finger, stretching Taekwoon just a little more. 

The pleasure passed over his face and he immediately began to relax around Wonsik’s fingers. As soon as he noticed, Wonsik began to pump his fingers furiously in and out of him, sliding into his prostate each time he moved them in. Taekwoon tightened his grip on the smiling vampire's neck, feeling his cock tense again with the threat of an orgasm.

Wonsik lazily massaged Taekwoon's cock while he fingered his ass, completely ignoring his lover's hand on his neck. Taekwoon sighed softly, announcing his nearing orgasm  _ again _ . The wicked smile crossed Wonsik’s face again, and he tightened his grip on Taekwoon as he continuously rubbed his fingers across his prostate. Taekwoon let out a soft cry, as the relief of his orgasm was stripped away from him for the second time.

"I hate it when you do that!" He squirmed, clenching his legs together.

"Your punishment has just begun." Wonsik winked. "I just haven't decided if I'm going to make you cum repeatedly, or not at all."

  
Taekwoon’s body gave an involuntary shudder as steady fingers continued to work him open. Wonsik released Taekwoon's cock and let it fall to his stomach. He slipped his hand from between the man’s legs and forced the thighs apart. A gentle caress on his right thigh provided temporary relief to the sexual tension that had built up in the pit of Taekwoon’s stomach, but it didn’t last long before Wonsik’s hand crashed down on the pale skin with a loud pop. 

The pitiful whimper that escaped Taekwoon’s lips made Wonsik’s own cock tighten against the fabric of his boxers. He stared down at the man, his own eyes blown wide with lust and rage. The young man struck the same thigh again, three times in quick succession, watching the way the red tinted his skin for just a moment before it faded back to it’s alabaster hue.

“Every movement you make brings you back to one.” Wonsik threw in casually, now providing another smack. “ Count.” He demanded.

Wonsik’s eyes were set, and  Taekwoon could tell by the pressure of Wonsik’s hand on his thigh that he wasn’t prepared to take it easy on Taekwoon tonight. He slid his fingers deep inside once more before pulling out of him completely, leaving the cool air to caress his stinging hole. Taekwoon quivered at the emptiness. Luckily, the box of complementary tissues resided at the bedside table, as if they knew he might have needed them close tonight.

“Are you ready?” Wonsik asked coyly. He tossed the wet and used tissues onto the floor, another thing that would drive Taekwoon up the wall.

The older man sighed heavily and spoke quietly, his voice riddled with restraint. “Yes.”

“Ya Taekwoon! Try to sound more enthusiastic.” Wonsik mocked surprise, providing the first swat to his skin.

“One.”

Another.

“Two.” He closed his eyes.

Another, slightly stronger than the last but still Taekwoon knew better. The raps were leaving more to be desired.

“Three,” He breathed out.

“Louder.” Wonsik snapped, the fourth swat coming across harshly.

“Fuck, okay! Four!” Taekwoon squealed.

Wonsik paused for a moment, massaging his stinging skin. He leaned down and kissed Taekwoon on his forehead lovingly, shushing him gently. Taekwoon looked up into the eyes of this man who could so easily switch from an angry dominant, to a sweet and caring angel. Wonsik gave him a soft smile, and asked if he was okay. Taekwoon couldn’t stand it. He knew he ought to be used to it by now, and of course grateful that Wonsik cared enough to check on him, but he did it so often, and so very bluntly that it was off-putting. It sort of took the desired tension from the mood as well.

“I’m fine, I know the safe-word.” Taekwoon muttered.

“Don’t get testy with me. Last time I didn’t ask, we went too far.” Wonsik reminded him. 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes this time. “I don’t know why you bring this up every time.”

“Because it’s relevant. You don’t have to push yourself to the edge every fucking time Taekwoon.” Wonsik growled back.

“I figured in this situation what I wanted didn’t matter.”

Wonsik narrowed his eyes. He sat there for a moment, and bit at his lip in pure frustration to keep from screaming.

“It  _ always _ matters, that’s my whole point. There’s no fun in this if  _ you’re _ not enjoying it.”

“ _ I’m fine _ .” Taekwoon assured him, reaching out to cup the other man’s face. Wonsik closed his eyes against Taekwoon’s touch and breathed in deeply. For a moment they sat like that, embracing each other before Wonsik remembed what brought them here in the first place. The anger flared back up inside of him and he pushed the man’s hand away from him.

“Back to one.” 

_ Smack. _

Taekwoon’s mind reeled as Wonsik kissed his tender skin. Slowly preparing his other thigh for the same punishment. After another countdown from ten, the man kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Wonsik used his knees to spread his legs and he moved in as close as he could get, his erection pressing through his pants and up against Taekwoon’s bare one.

“I’m assuming you brought lube.” Wonsik stated, thought it was more of a question. 

He pulled out of the kiss to suck on Taekwoon’s neck again, a prickling sensation spreading across Taekwoon’s skin like wildfire. Taekwoon could do nothing but moan, willing himself to keep his hands above his head and not jam his nails into Wonsik’s skin through his shirt. Wonsik giggled, of course hearing the man’s thoughts, and continued to assault his neck.

“Are you going to get the lube or not?” Taekwoon asked, his voice taking on the needy tone it did when he subs. 

“What, are you ready for me to fuck you, baby?” Wonsik whispered into his ear. “You want to me to fill up your pretty little hole with my fat cock, don’t you?”

Taekwoon arched his back as Wonsik nibbled on his ear. He again broke the rule, needing to feel Wonsik under his fingertips and not caring about the repercussions of moving. His fingers dipped under Wonsik’s shirt and dragged across the skin of his back, marking flesh that healed almost instantaneously.

“You are so desperate for this punishment. Is it because you know you’re deserving? Does Taekwoonie feel a little  _ guilty _ ?” Wonsik growled, letting his teeth sink into the skin of the man’s neck once more.

“You’re going to leave too many marks.” Taekwoon was surprised he could find his breath to speak.

“Oh that’s right,  _ hyung. _ ” Wonsik spat the word out. “You’re going to go home to your pet and his heart will drop to his stomach when he sees them. The shame on your face will show him that though your heart may be his, your body is mine.”

_ Fuck. _ Taekwoon thought, forcing away thoughts of his love back home, probably thinking of him so fondly as he laid under the weight of another man; a man he allowed to redden his skin with rough hands.

“You can try to compartmentalize this, but I’m sure that’ll just make this harder for you once it’s said and done. You’ll probably come back to me again, needing someone to tend to your emotions when I’m done with you.”

Taekwoon growled at Wonsik, eyes snapping open to look at him. “Are you so angry that you'd just leave me here, with no intention to care for me afterwards?”

Wonsik chuckled. “I didn’t plan to be in the same room as you until tomorrow.” He reminded him, as he sat back up on his knees.

Before Taekwoon could come up with a response, Wonsik grabbed his right leg and swung it over his body, closing them. He then took Taekwoon’s hips and flipped his body roughly, pushing his chest into the mattress and wrenching his legs open with his knees once again.

“Open your ass for me.”

_ More involvement. _

Taekwoon reluctantly placed one hand on each of his ass cheeks before spreading them, revealing the slightly abused opening to his lover. Wonsik bent down and blew softly, cool air teasing the hole, causing Taekwoon to tense without thinking. A dark chuckle escaped his lips before the weight of Wonsik's body was gone from the bed.

Laying there with his face pressed into the bed, essentially holding him up, and with his legs and ass wide open,  _ without  _ knowing where Wonsik was, was a feeling that Taekwoon couldn’t quite explain. All he knew was that he was desperate for his cock, and Wonsik loved to tease him. He whined out for Wonsik, unable to say the words that his mind had been  _ thinking _ , but Wonsik always knew.

“Don’t you worry,” Wonsik was suddenly beside him, murmuring darkly into his ear.

“If this is the last time I’m having you, I’m going to make sure you’ll never fucking forget it.”

Taekwoon whimpered. The thought of never having Wonsik again hit him somewhere he hadn’t expected. Of course, Hakyeon would not be okay with Taekwoon taking commands from Wonsik in a sexual manner, especially since he had never planned to let Hakyeon see this side of him anyway. 

“After our conversation on the plane, it’s become clear to me how fucked up this human has you. Where is your head Taekwoon?” Wonsik had climbed back onto the bed. He couldn’t see him, but he felt his bare thighs between his legs and knew now that he had undressed himself. 

“Did you think that  _ your _ pet would allow you to be someone  _ else's  _ pet? Did you want to have your cake and eat it too?” Wonsik chided.

Rough hands guided his ass into the air and onto his knees. Fingers worked their way inside of Taekwoon’s hole and spread him open. He felt the coolness of the lube slide it’s way down inside him and he bit at his lip desperately.

“You’ve been so patient. I don't think you’ve ever taken a punishment this well. You’re normally so mouthy and petulant.” Wonsik pressed his cock into Taekwoon, reveling in the soft mewls that ensued out upon his entrance.

It took no time to adjust, and Wonsik continued further in until he bottomed out, feeling the end of Taek impending. The man shook on weary knees, sweat glistening across his bare shoulder blades. Wonsik leaned down and licked a stripe off his body, committing the salty taste to memory.

Wonsik then pulled Taek to his chest. Golden hands trailed down his pale skin, feeling the raised bite marks against his palms as he moved towards the others cock. Taekwoon leaned heavily into him, trying to settle down further onto Wonsik’s erection, but stopped and cursed loudly as the other began to stroke his cock slowly.

He was painfully hard already, and he knew that just like the other times, he wouldn’t be granted the satisfaction of a real orgasm. There were times where Wonsik wouldn’t let him cum at all, and Taekwoon felt that the given the extent of the hurt radiating from inside the other man, he wouldn’t be cumming with Wonsik ever again.

“You’re so fucking dramatic.” Wonsik commented at his thoughts, wrapping his other hand around Taekwoon’s neck.

He stroked Taekwoon in that slow way that drove the man wild, while also slowly driving himself inside of him. Wonsik’s fingers were tight enough at his throat that Taekwoon, was now seeing stars from the pressure at his throat. He dug his nails into the man’s thighs under him, arching back into him. Taekwoon felt himself slipping away, but Wonsik didn’t ease up, instead he bit into the back of his shoulder with another wicked smile. His body convulsed, and then everything stopped. He let his neck go and pulled his mouth from the other’s skin. Wonsik gripped the base of his cock again firmly, and his orgasm was stripped from him again.

Taekwoon coughed and inhaled deeply, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He let out a long whine of desperation to which Wonsik just laughed. Without warning, he pushed the man down onto the bed again, holding his ass in the air. His fingers clenched tightly at the bed sheets as he screamed Wonsik’s name, each thrust penetrating him to the core, filling him completely. Wonsik brought his hand down against Taekwoon's ass with a rough slap, leaving bright red marks in it wake, and bringing Taekwoon to the edge once again. 

“Not yet, baby.” Wonsik murmured as he leaned over him, driving his erection into him at a rapid pace.

“I can’t hold off any longer.” He whimpered. Wonsik wrapped a hand around the man’s neck, and pulled him against his chest once again.

“I said not yet.” His voice rang with finality.

Taekwoon took a deep breath and tried with all his might to ignore his aching member and the pleasure in the pain of having his ass destroyed by Wonsik. He instead tried to focus on his breathing, slowly inhaling and exhaling every five seconds to wait as instructed. Wonsik snapped his hips harder, jarring Taekwoon’s thoughts. He screamed his name again and grasped at the wrist that held Wonsik’s hand to his throat, imploring him to choke him further. He wanted to see the stars again. He wanted to lose his sense of self.

“Fuck, you’re being so hard on yourself.” Wonsik breathed, obliging to the request and grasping tightly at the other’s neck again. 

Seeing the way Taekwoon punished himself had always been such a turn on, but Wonsik knew he had to end this soon. Taekwoon had a habit of asking for more than he could carry, and had caused himself to be put into harm’s way more than once because of this.

_ I just want you to be pleased with me. _ Taekwoon thought loudly, tears falling like streams from his eyes. Wonsik rolled his eyes, and continued to fuck the man roughly.

_ I am so sorry for hurting you. I could never intentionally hurt you and I’m so sorry. _

Wonsik growled and sent a warning through a quick press on his throat.

_ Please choke me harder. Choke me until I cum. Bite me and mark me so I can always be reminded of what I did wrong. _

Taekwoon was always into that psychological torture shit. Normally Wonsik would stop him here, but the anger and hurt in his chest wouldn’t let him stop. He instead bit the man’s back again and choked him like he asked, dragging the punishment further out than he had even intended.

_ I’m going to cum, Wonsikkie. _

He grunted in response, letting up on his neck but bringing the other hand to Taekwoon’s cock once more.

Wonsik whispered softly into his ear: “Wait for me, like a good boy, and I’ll let you cum after.” 

Taekwoon whined and squirmed in his lap. “I can’t. I can’t hold it any longer!” 

Wonsik held his throat to stop the whines and continued to fuck the man roughly. Taekwoon’s head was swimming, his vision tunneling as he felt Wonsik paint the inside of his walls with his cum. The man behind him groaned with pleasure, and released Taekwoon’s neck at the same time.

Taekwoon let go of his restraint, and the cum shot from his own cock onto the bed right then. Wonsik held onto him tightly as Taekwoon’s first complete orgasm took over him. His body seized and convulsed multiple times before relaxing completely, threatening to slide down onto the bed. Wonsik didn’t break the contact of skin between them as he deftly maneuvered them onto the side of the bed that wasn’t soaked from Taekwoon’s cum. Taekwoon went completely limp once his body landed on the soft cushion, and his mind blanked out. He weakly held onto Wonsik’s arms around the waist and thanked him repeatedly, wondering if he had been punished appropriately.

Instead of confirming or denying this, Wonsik gently kissed him on the back of the neck and massaged his still tensed muscles until he fell into a much needed slumber. Wonsik eyed the clock, knowing that 10AM would come fast since it was already 2AM. He held tightly to Taekwoon and decided that he would rest later, because once Taekwoon rose again, he’d remember that his heart belonged to someone else.

Wonsik stared at the man’s sleeping form, his body healed the minor bruises, but it’d take a little time for those bite marks to clear his skin. Wonsik hoped the man had packed a high collared shirt to shield the ugly marks from the view of the world. As much as he loved the idea of the world knowing Taekwoon was his lover, he could now sensibly see how irresponsible it was for him to have marked him so obviously..

When he was sure that Taekwoon was deep in slumber, he removed himself from his body. In the bathroom he grabbed a couple of wash cloths and wet them with soap and water. Even though he was upset to the end with Taekwoon, he couldn’t allow the man to sleep covered in his own filth. Wonsik wiped the sweat from his brow and neck. Steady breathing told Wonsik that he was fine to continue, and so he did, wiping the sweat from Taekwoon’s body. 

He cleaned him up and tried to get as much of the cum off the bed as he could, just in case he rolled over in his sleep. When Wonsik was satisfied with the job, he rinsed off the dirty towels and then placed them in the hotel hamper in the bathroom. After showering and dressing himself, Wonsik picked up Taekwoon’s clothes and folded them just the way he liked them and set them on the hotel’s nightstand. He tossed the tissues into the trashcan and now the only evidence of this night that Taekwoon would have would be tainted memories and bruises that covered his skin.

Wonsik resigned himself to the chair next to the bed and he watched his lover slumber soundly, soft breaths blowing his hair from his forehead with each exhale. He didn’t know how he felt right now, having had Taekwoon once more. 

He thought of the human back home, Hakyeon, and how maybe what they had just done would make him feel the way Wonsik had felt. He was, on one hand, satisfied with knowing that Taekwoon had hurt Hakyeon just as much. On the other hand, he felt guilty knowing that this had been the lowest he’d felt in his entire life. And Hakyeon wouldn’t even know much of that, since it was he that Taekwoon truly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! You made it all the way to the end so I hope it was worth the long read. Leave us a comment and let us know how you feel! See you guys next week. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elephant in the room is now smashing tables and causing a few surprising decisions to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to our new beta: Melisande_Courtois
> 
>  
> 
> _(Thoughts are italicized)_

Hakyeon arrived at the Jung Corp building at nine in the evening. It was a bit late for him, especially since he had to wake in the morning to open the cafe, but he couldn’t care less. The week that he and Taekwoon had been apart seemed like an eternity to him. As he passed through the doors, he thought back in wonder at how he had made it through.The excitement of being moments away from kissing his boyfriend made his mind race with these silly thoughts. Boyfriend, he tossed the title around in his mind a few more times. That title sounded a bit childish for an adult man to call an ancient being like Taekwoon, but he would take it.

 

The lobby was empty save for a bored-looking woman sitting at the main desk. Hakyeon headed in her direction but stopped when he saw a woman coming from the long hall he had passed through with Taekwoon previously. The woman was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a dark red cashmere sweater, both which hugged her curves spectacularly. The deep color of the sweater reminded him of blood. Her hairstyle, a sharply asymmetrical bob, said she meant business and was not to be trifled with, yet she was also absolutely beautiful. Hakyeon gulped.

 

When the woman saw him, she smiled and made a beeline for him, tucking her tablet under her arm. She held her hand out for him to shake and he found her grip to be light, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. She stood close to him as if they had known each other for years.

 

"Mr. Cha Hakyeon, welcome. I am Lee Do-ah, Chief Financial Officer here at Jung Corp." Her voice dripped with honey and her smile was sweet, yet Hakyeon felt the hairs on his neck stiffen. His natural instincts tingled at the back of his mind, warning him of danger and putting him on edge. Her voice seemed to dull this feeling; however, and his mind relaxed again.

 

"Thank you. I am here to meet with Jung Taekwoon,” Hakyeon replied politely, trying not to show his inner thoughts on his face.

 

"Yes, I will escort you to the penthouse." She hooked her arm through his as she spoke and headed for the elevator. Her hand rubbed up and down his arm in a comforting manner as they walked.

 

"I will also have our tech support work on giving you access before your next visit."

 

Hakyeon smiled at her statement and stepped onto the elevator as it opened. The voice spoke to Do-ah from above, much like it had done for Taekwoon, and she commanded the elevator head straight for the penthouse. She stepped closer to him once again, eyeing him from his hair to his boot-clad feet. Hakyeon looked down at her and noted that even though she was at least ten centimeters shorter than himself, she commanded just as much, if not more, space with her presence alone. She took a deep breath as if she was smelling the air, just as the elevator doors slid open.

 

“Ah, this is where we part,” she spoke nonchalantly as if she were not just sniffing him, and put a bit of distance between them so that he could step out. “Enjoy your stay, Mr. Cha Hakyeon.”

 

Hakyeon bowed politely, thanking her for her time and turned to head towards Taekwoon’s bedroom on the upper level. His heart raced as he quickly took the stairs. He could hear voices in the room as he approached, but the murmurings alluded him. Taekwoon was probably speaking to a staff member about one thing or another. The man rarely took a break.

 

As Hakyeon moved closer, the smile on his face spread wider, and he stood just outside the slightly opened double doors leading to his lover’s bedroom. 

 

“-over it and you need to be honest with yourself, Taekwoon.”

 

As the conversation became clearer, Hakyeon he froze.

 

“It’s not your decision to make, Wonsik!”

 

Inside, Wonsik followed Taekwoon across the room, not allowing him to avoid the conversation that was long overdue.

 

“That’s not how you were thinking when you were begging me to punish you less than a week ago.” Taekwoon stopped abruptly and spun to face Wonsik.

 

“That’s not fair, that was a completely different situation. I-”

 

“You what? You were away from his influence, so you came crawling back to me,” Wonsik growled. “Am I his stand-in?”

 

“No!” Taekwoon shouted suddenly, a flash of anger surging through him.

 

Before he could speak again, Wonsik held up a hand and looked towards the bedroom doors. He scoffed and walked over to yank the door open, revealing a startled Hakyeon. Taekwoon cursed himself internally for allowing his anger to get the best of him. He should have been aware of Hakyeon’s presence the moment he entered the building. 

 

Wonsik turned back to Taekwoon, his face weary, and smiled. “He’s come to you, just like you wanted,” he stormed out of the door, knocking shoulders with Hakyeon as he passed.

 

Hakyeon ignored Wonsik’s childish behavior and stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind himself. He leaned against the polished wood and gazed at Taekwoon who was standing with his hands on his hips looking at his shoes. He knew what was coming. He had known, in the back of his mind, for a while that they would need to discuss the elephant in the room: Taekwoon and Wonsik’s relationship. Hakyeon had come to the conclusion that they had something that went beyond ex-lovers.

 

“Hakyeon, I won’t lie to you,” Taekwoon began to speak after a moment of silence. “Wonsik and I are… complicated at best. At worst…” his voice trailed off and he glanced up to see Hakyeon looking at him with soft eyes. He was surprised to see no anger within them.

 

“Taek, I know what you and Wonsik have. You don’t have to explain it because I can see it with my own eyes,” he took a few slow steps toward Taekwoon, “and I wouldn’t dare stand in the way of that.”

 

Taekwoon blinked. Having expected the worst, he was unsure how to react to Hakyeon’s gentleness. Humans were not so selfless or mature to even begin to understand what century-old vampires could feel toward one another. Yet, here was his Hakyeon, offering understanding instead of anger. Hakyeon laced his fingers through Taekwoon’s and stood close to him. 

 

“While we were abroad…”

 

“You helped hundreds of people in need, Taekwoon. Any other details are irrelevant.” Hakyeon brushed a few long dark strands of hair behind Taekwoon’s ear. Taekwoon could see that his partner was sincere and nodded.

 

“I want you to know that I have not felt this way for a human being in over... three hundred years.” Taekwoon carded his fingers through Hakyeon’s dark red curls. 

 

“I believe you... with everything in me, Taekwoon.”

 

“But?”

 

“We need to talk about Wonsik and you, and me… we need to talk about us.”

 

Taekwoon nodded, even though his shoulders drooped ever so slightly.

 

“You love him, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon began slowly, watching for a response.

 

“Not how I love you, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon’s eyebrows knitted together.

 

“Maybe, but it is love either way. I don’t want to be the cause of that falling apart. I want to be part of its growth.”

 

Taekwoon paused for a moment, looking deep into Hakyeon’s eyes. Was he really hearing what he thought he was hearing?

 

Taekwoon asked in a voice clear and with no hesitation, “What are you saying?”

 

Hakyeon unconsciously bit his lower lip before responding. “I’m saying that I want to be a part of your life as much as you want to be a part of mine… and if Wonsik is a part of your life… then I want him too.”

 

Taekwoon was quiet for such a long moment that Hakyeon thought that vampires may have mastered the art of sleeping while standing up and with their eyes open. He lowered his hands to his sides and moved to take a step back, but Taekwoon’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

 

“Hakyeon… please, be sure that you mean what you just said.”

 

“I am sure, Taek,” Hakyeon felt his heart flutter with relief.

 

“You are more amazing then I could ever have imagined,” Taekwoon murmured after another moment. “However, we would have to ask Wonsik… if that would be something he would want to do.”

 

“I understand… should I join you?”

 

“No. No, let me speak to him privately and if…” he trailed off, not wanting to hope for something he knew could be well out of reach.

 

“We’ll go from there,” Hakyeon finished his thoughts for him and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s shoulders. They kissed and felt the tension in the room melt into a guarded excitement before crawling onto the bed to make up for the time they had missed.

* * *

It was around midnight when Taekwoon climbed out of the bed to see Hakyeon off at the elevator. He had to open the cafe early the next morning so he was, unfortunately, unable to stay. Taekwoon, who had simply pulled his black silk robe over his bare body, kissed Hakyeon gently one last time and watched the sleek metal door close between them. He had not realized how much he had missed Hakyeon while he was away and a frown crept onto his face in response to the unpleasant absence that he once again felt. 

 

He yawned a bit and peered out of one of the tall windows that made up the wall opposite of the elevator. His normal resting schedule had been interrupted while working in America. The humans all slept at night and worked during the day, requesting meetings at the oddest hours of the day. They referred to them as “lunch meetings” in an attempt to make it sound more enjoyable and were held right in the middle of a vampire’s normal time of rest. Needless to say, he was happy to get back to his routine. 

 

As he watched a few cars drift by the building, his thoughts circled back to the conversation he and Hakyeon had earlier that evening. He felt the twisting in his gut but couldn't decide if it was a result of anxiety or excitement. Maybe it was a bit of both. Maybe, he did have a chance at being truly happy again. He could only hope that he would get the response he wanted from Wonsik. More than likely, however, he could expect a classic Wonsik response, anger and jealousy sprinkled with sarcasm.

 

He could not judge the mess of emotions that recently seemed to burn inside of the young vampire because they were, in fact, a result of his own selfishness. He rubbed his long fingers through his hair and gazed at the city lights once again. His initial thought was to approach this as he did any business matter: head on and with unwavering confidence. This, however, was a much more delicate transaction. 

 

Taekwoon could take a guess at Wonsik’s mental state since the other had not touched him since their first night in America. He shivered at the thought. Regardless, he would follow through with the plan he and Hakyeon had made. He was no stranger to Wonsik’s wrath. He turned and headed for the hall just past the stairwell leading to his quarters. 

 

Wonsik’s room was the largest room at the end of the hall and Taekwoon stopped just outside the door. He knew the action was futile, Wonsik already knew he was there and that Hakyeon had gone home. He raised his hand to knock, another useless gesture and was stopped by the sound of Wonsik’s voice from inside the room. 

 

“Just come in, Taekwoon.”

 

He turned the handle and stepped into the room sheepishly. All of his former mettle drained from him as he locked eyes with Wonsik. He was sitting in a cushioned chair near a window, shrouded in darkness save for the low light from the lamp in the room. 

“The human couldn't stay?” Wonsik’s words seemed bitter, though his tone didn't hold its usual bite. In fact, his eyes were soft as he looked over at Taekwoon in the doorway.

 

“No, Hakyeon has work very early tomorrow,” he replied, forcing his voice to sound casual. “I was happy to see him.”

 

Wonsik nodded curtly and waved Taekwoon over. “Come on then,” he grunted.

 

Taekwoon hesitated for a moment before moving over to stand before Wonsik. He would have to remain focused so that he could say what needed to be said. The absence of anger in Wonsik’s voice made him relax all too quickly.

 

_Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all?_

 

“Maybe what won't be so bad, Taekwoon?” His voice was dull, almost as if he was tired of the conversation before it started. Regardless, he pulled the man into his lap, the oversized chair big enough to seat the both of them.

 

“We were not able to finish our discussion. Are… you still angry?” Taekwoon placed a hand on Wonsik’s thigh hesitantly, waiting for it to be brushed away.

 

Wonsik sighed and shrugged a little, looking at Taekwoon. He didn't know how he felt if he was being honest. Of course, he was still angry, but he didn't think it was his primary emotion. For the most part, Wonsik just felt betrayed, used even. Still, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

 

“My feelings vary depending on the time of day. Sometimes I wish I never let us come so far. Sometimes I just want to cry; but through all those feelings of anger, hurt and resentment, I still love you.”

 

Taekwoon bit his lip at the admission. Wonsik had grown better at communicating with Taekwoon, but it usually took a lot of prompting. This time he was so upset, that he just let the words slide from his mouth, and Taekwoon felt ashamed for letting it get to this point.

 

He opened his mouth to speak but found that the words had escaped him. He knew how Wonsik felt, even if his own feelings were still inconclusive. The one thing he was not confused about was his desire for Wonsik to remain a part of his life indefinitely. 

 

“I am sorry, Wonsik.”

 

“Don't be sorry. The heart wants what the heart wants. I just, ya know, wish I hadn't been so clueless to you. I still am. I let you in my room, again.” Wonsik teased.

 

Taekwoon managed a small smile. He looked down at Wonsik, the angles of his face made more severe in the darkness. Taekwoon had always loved how beautiful Wonsik was, every part of him. He stood and grasped Wonsik’s hand, pulling gently. Wonsik didn’t move but raised an eyebrow in question. 

 

“You did let me in your room, again,” he said with another gentle pull. 

 

Wonsik pursed his lips as his own words were thrown back at him. He glanced at his lap, wondering if this was really happening. Hakyeon had left only moments ago after what was undoubtedly a heated round of reunion sex. He could even smell the human’s washed off scent lingering on Taekwoon’s skin. He thought all of this but stood up anyway, allowing himself to be guided towards the bed. 

 

Taekwoon pushed Wonsik down onto the mattress. He climbed onto him; his thighs encasing the other man between his legs. His robe parted just enough for Wonsik to see the bare skin underneath. He smirked up at Taekwoon, who looked down at him deviously.

 

“It's always about sex with you vampires,” Wonsik said too casually, busying his hands with the belt that was tied loosely around Taekwoon’s lap.

 

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at the comment but was too caught up in the feel of Wonsik hands on his body to respond. Wonsik, similarly, was completely enthralled with the creamy expanse of skin that emerged from behind that layer of black silk. He ran his fingers over Taekwoon’s chest, gently pushing back the robe from his shoulders. 

 

Taekwoon allowed his eyes to close slowly and his mind wandered to Hakyeon who had left not long before. He imagined his lover feeling the sensations of Wonsik’s fingers gliding over his warm skin. He could picture the way Hakyeon would drown in ecstasy with every touch. 

 

Wonsik continued to caress Taekwoon’s skin, feeling the way Taekwoon’s muscles relaxed under his skilled fingertips. He'd missed this, being so close to Taekwoon this way. It had been days since they'd even spoken, not counting anything work-related, and though not much was being said now, he thought the silence was almost comfortable...almost.

 

He raised himself up, planting light kisses on the broad chest that Taekwoon sported so brazenly. Taekwoon hummed in appreciation, grateful for the fire that always razed under his chilled skin, and he considered how Hakyeon would describe the feeling of the other’s lips on his if he ever got to try.

 

He knew it was selfish to want both Hakyeon and Wonsik, but there was not much he could do about how he felt. His breath quickened as images of Hakyeon stretched out and helpless before Wonsik flitted through his mind. He felt the strong grip on his shoulders tighten and a small sigh escaped his lips. 

 

_It will be amazing._

 

The thought slipped from his mind before he could filter it, and he felt Wonsik pause. Taekwoon looked down at Wonsik and leaned in to kiss his lips. He was stopped by a hand on his chest, and Wonsik gazed at him as if he were searching for something in his eyes. His lips parted to speak, but nothing came out. Taekwoon decided he didn't want to have a conversion right then and closed the space between them for a kiss. 

 

The kiss deepened, and the two men rolled on the bed until Taekwoon was pressed beneath Wonsik’s body. Wonsik attacked the smooth, sensitive spot under Taekwoon's ear and made his way down, licking and nipping the delicate skin along the way. Taekwoon recalled their last intimate encounter - how rough Wonsik had been and how thoroughly he had been punished. This was the other side of Wonsik. This side was much more gentle than the angry dominant from a week ago. 

 

Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon enjoyed being care for as much as he himself enjoyed being dominated. But the way the man gave himself to Taekwoon so completely every time they made love was a clue to how ripe he was for Wonsik’s picking. Hakyeon appeared in his mind, a sweaty moaning mess, and Taekwoon shivered. Wonsik’s cool lips ghosted gently over his sensitive nipples. The cool sensation exquisitely contrasted with Hakyeon’s natural warmth that played in his memory.

 

_Hakyeon._

 

Wonsik pulled away completely, eyes narrowing as the name slipped from Taekwoon’s mind to his without so much as a warning. He felt his own muscles tighten as he tried to decide how he felt in that moment. The hurt swelled in his guts like a twisting hurricane but on the surface of his skin, he felt nothing but hot, seething anger. His skin practically bubbled in frustration, but the anger wasn't geared towards Taekwoon. Instead, he raged against himself. Once again, he allowed Taekwoon into his room and his bed. He should have known better than to go down this road again.

 

He bit his lip, staring at the vampire that once felt like home, and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled at the sight of him. Wonsik couldn't stand to even look him in the eyes.

 

“Wonsik, please don't be upset. I have something important to speak to you about.” Taekwoon sat up as Wonsik pulled away. 

 

He fixed his mouth in a tight line, looking at Taekwoon without saying a word. He nodded tightly, letting Taekwoon know he could continue.

 

“Hakyeon and I…,” he hesitated for a moment. Even all the confrontations with countless Jung Co.’s most hostile business rivals had not prepared him for this moment.

 

“Spit it out, Taekwoon.”

 

“Hakyeon and I spoke after you left the bedroom,” he swallowed thickly before continuing. “Please do not hate him, Wonsik. He cares about you. He cares about… us.”

 

“Surely you don't mean the us that, in your eyes, does not exist?”

 

“I told you that I was unsure of my feelings, but one thing I am sure about is that I never intend on leaving you,” he spoke slowly as he looked for some understanding in Wonsik’s eyes. He was unsure of what he saw, but he took a breath and pushed onward. 

 

“Hakyeon understands me. He understands us, whatever this is that we have between us that refuses to go away. He doesn’t want to take that away.”

 

“So he dumped you to save our relationship?”

 

“He, no we, want to take care of you... both of us.”

 

Wonsik cocked his head to the side, not sure he was reading into the situation correctly. He cared for Taekwoon in so many ways: through work and, of course, in bed, after they- 

 

Then it clicked.

 

A nasty snarl slid across the vampires face, as he pushed himself from Taekwoon completely. Wonsik stood at the end of the bed and stared down at Taekwoon in the mussed sheets. Taekwoon sat up himself and looked over at Wonsik. He could see the man was struggling with his emotions, particularly his rage.

 

“Wonsik, just think about this. Hakyeon and I love each other, and he is fully aware of how much I care for you. How could you not want to take this chance?” Taekwoon stood from the bed defensively, robe hanging off his shoulders uselessly. 

 

If only Wonsik could see the situation as he did. It only made sense. Hakyeon was a rare human. He wanted to make both him and Wonsik happy. 

 

 _How can he be so selfish?_ Taekwoon thought petulantly.

 

Wonsik felt it more than he could see it- the way his body rippled like angry waves crashing at the shore. He guessed Taekwoon could see it too, as he shrunk back just a little. Wonsik barked a laugh, his arms over his head like he was thanking the heavens for a joke that Taekwoon missed.

 

“You love him? _You_ love _him_?!” Wonsik dropped his hands to point at Taekwoon, the movement sending a gust of air with it.

 

“How dare you label me selfish when you come in here, parade yourself to me- knowing exactly how I feel- kissing me but thinking of him, and now because I merely took a second to comprehend what you just asked me, I am selfish?!”

 

“All I am asking of you is that you consider accepting him into our lives. We can be together, Wonsik. Just like you want-”

 

“No fucking way.” Wonsik flung his arms in the air again. “I want you, and you know that. You just want to find a way to keep us both and I don't think you've really thought about this.” Wonsik laughed disdainfully.

 

“I want Hakyeon, yes, but I don’t want to be without you either. What is so wrong about that?” Taekwoon huffed, frustration rising inside of him. He pulled the sash around his waist and closed his robe. 

 

“Hakyeon is offering himself to you but you are too stubborn to see that.”

 

 _I knew this wouldn’t go well. You never listen!_ He glared directly at Wonsik as he thought openly.

 

It had been a while, Taekwoon would admit, since Wonsik let his anger take over him. Moments like this reminded Taekwoon that even though he'd taught Won well, inside of him was something that could barely be contained. Though he was young, he'd always been powerful; more than most new vampires. 

 

Wonsik clenched his fists tightly, knuckles white and nails digging sharply into the flesh. His eyes were black, completely enveloped in a rage that made Taekwoon shiver slightly. In his anger he took a step towards Taekwoon, who continued to back away with each step Won took forward until he was pinned against the wall.

 

He felt a small little flutter inside his chest, a small blip of fear that took him a moment to recognize. It'd be so long since he'd felt it.

 

Wonsik stared into his eyes, his gaze unwavering. Taekwoon was flustered. Again, the other man's anger, though terrifying, was also quite erotic in some way, the way his passions flowed through his spirit like lava through a volcano.

 

Wonsik grabbed Taekwoon’s face, his fingers digging into the skin of his chin painfully but Taekwoon knew better than to protest. Instead, he looked back into the rabid eyes of the other, unsure of what could happen next.

 

Taekwoon watched as Wonsik dipped his head downward, brushing their lips together in a featherlight kiss, leaving him wanting more. His large hands splayed out on the wall behind him, nails chipping slightly at the paint as he chased Wonsik’s lips. A soft whine sounded in the back of his throat and Wonsik growled in response. pressing his lips harder onto the other's.

 

The kiss deepened, Wonsik’s body pressed heavily against Taekwoon’s pushing him against the wall. Their mouths moved in tandem, wet and wanting, Taekwoon moaned again biting at Wonsik’s tongue. Wonsik however, had enough. He pulled away from the kiss, though he still held tightly to Taekwoon’s face.

 

“Hakyeon doesn't understand anything about this part of us. Your selfish ignorance will be the death of him.”

 

Before he could blink, Wonsik had ripped open the door and took off, leaving Taekwoon in the room alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon and Taekwoon are at the mercy of Kim Wonsik. What will his final word be?
> 
> The things we do for love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a day late posting. Don't kill me! ( ಠ◡ಠ ) 
> 
> Remember kudos and comments are love so govern yourselves accordingly. 
> 
> Rach <3

Wonsik paced the streets trying to calm his frustrations. What was Taekwoon thinking? Did he honestly think that a night with the human would change Wonsik’s mind, his feelings? Was he under the impression that the man would suddenly see the light and come to love Hakyeon as a wonderful addition to their relationship? The vampire practically scoffed aloud and continued walking, his clenched fists shoved deep into his pockets. As he walked, he realized that his trip wasn’t aimless. Somehow, he had ended up in front of a cafe, The Nutmeg, and its exterior reeked of the sweet tantalizing scent that was Cha Hakyeon, with a smidge of Taekwoon mixed in.

 

It was only 4:30 am, but Hakyeon was bustling inside the shop, prepping machines and moving around behind the counter with ease as he readied the shop for the morning. It almost looked like he was dancing, the way his legs carried him gracefully and his arms stretched about as he reached for utensils across the counter. Wonsik was entranced watching this exceptionally attractive human. 

 

 _Human._ Wonsik hummed at his own thoughts. Beauty doesn’t last long with humans.

 

In fact, nothing lasted ‘long’ in the grand scheme of things, and especially not human. Would Taekwoon want to love and care for him til the end; stay by his side forever youthful, while Hakyeon aged until death took him? The man was already in his mid-twenties, so there’d be about 30 more years of good looks (give or take), before his features faded and his health gave way. 

 

But the real question was how long would it take for that mortal soul to die? As far as Wonsik knew, and he knew pretty much what Hakyeon made available to him, he wasn’t hiding some mysterious disease. He seemed as fit as a horse for someone who ate Ramen day and night. Maybe Hakyeon had another fifty years or so, of life. Wonsik may have been relatively young, but he knew that time would fly for him and Taekwoon. In fifty more years, they’d probably both forget all about him...or at least he’d like to think.

Wonsik could see what it was that Taekwoon saw in Hakyeon: determination, courage, heart, beauty. It’d be hard to forget someone like Hakyeon for both of them. The idea of Hakyeon ‘living in them forever’ roused all his anger and frustration again, but Wonsik quelled it with trained ease.

 

Now was not the time to be explosive.

 

He fixed his face in the friendliest smile he could muster and tapped on the glass. It wasn’t loud, but he knew that Hakyeon would hear the sound. As expected, he looked up immediately, his face breaking into a nervous grin. He raised a finger and set down the dishes in his hand before heading over to the door. Once unlocked, he held it open and looked at Wonsik, who gazed back at him just as expectantly.

 

“Oh right. Come in!” 

 

Wonsik obliged, stepping into the warm establishment and looking around. Hakyeon stood nervously, suddenly finding it hard to lock the door. Wonsik could feel the unease of the human’s insides; his heart was racing, his logic was chasing and tripping over the thoughts in his mind: _Why is he here? Am I in trouble? Has he come to kill me?_

 

Wonsik downright laughed out loud, and Hakyeon’s face blanched noticeably as he remembered Wonsik could hear his thoughts. He chuckled nervously with Wonsik, mentally kicking himself.

 

“Taekwoon would never forgive me if I so much as breathed on you without his permission.” His deep voice was still amused, and he sat at a table for two in the center of the restaurant. 

 

Hakyeon hesitated at the door, and Wonsik huffed in annoyance, gesturing to the seat across from him. He moved quickly, his mouth muttering a small ‘oh’ as he took the seat in front of Wonsik as instructed. Wonsik crossed his legs at the knee and placed his hands on his lap. For a moment, he just looked the other over, eyes placidly tracing over Hakyeon’s features. Hakyeon, however, sat there with his feet bouncing. Wonsik staring him over made him feel anxious and, though it wasn’t the time or the place, aroused. It was just a few more minutes of Wonsik staring before Hakyeon spoke, unable to keep the jitters down anymore.

 

He blurted, “I take it you’ve talked with Taek already?” 

 

Wonsik’s eyes narrowed quickly at the nickname, but he regained his composure, smiling too sweetly and nodding. “Yes.” He cleared his throat as if Hakyeon had all the time in the world. “I have to admit, I’m a little concerned about a few different factors here.” Wonsik looked down at his shoe and rubbed a speck of dust off of it. For someone who could move so quickly and do things in less than a second’s moment, he was being ridiculously slow.

 

“Like?” Hakyeon asked.

 

“You. You’re the main concern here, as you’re the one who’s...how do I say….delicate.” 

 

Hakyeon narrowed his eyes now. “What are you talking about, Wonsik?”

 

“That feeling you get, when Taek’s large hands are careening up your sides - that fire in your gut when he’s stretching you to your limits, that desire you harbor wanting, needing, more of him so much that it hurts and you want it to hurt more, you want to remember the feeling of every finger on your body... The weight of that feeling crashing down around you- that is what I’m worried about. How shocking it would be for you to see Taekwoon in bed with me after the way he's made love with you.”

 

Hakyeon squirmed a bit in his chair, his mind was racing. Wonsik watched Hakyeon’s face remain relatively calm while he turned over Wonsik’s words, desperately trying to make some sort of connection. Wonsik listened to him fumble for just a moment before he became impatient.

 

"I'm talking about your boyfriend’s likes and dislikes in bed, Hakyeon. I'm very surprised you two didn't have this conversation before he brought this to me." Wonsik chuckled darkly, and Hakyeon didn't think he looked genuinely surprised at all. In fact, he almost seemed to be making a mockery of the entire situation.

 

"Tell me," Wonsik’s black and menacing, "Has ol' Taek ever asked you to-" Wonsik stopped and sat back, looking over Hakyeon again. Then, his eyes moved away from Hakyeon's to look over his shoulder towards the windows for just a split second before turning back to him, and his grin grew even wider. "He's never let you top before, has he? He’s always been in control of the situation?" Wonsik asked. 

 

Hakyeon squinted, thinking back. "No, I guess he hasn’t--" Hakyeon had barely gotten the words out before Wonsik had cut him off with a facetious sound of sympathy.

 

"Hakyeon, I'm going to be real with you for a second, alright?" Wonsik's smile dropped, and Hakyeon bit at his lip nervously. His heart began to thump loudly - he was sure Wonsik could hear it.

 

"Okay." But he wasn't so sure he wanted to to be having this ‘conversation’ anymore. _What the fuck was he getting at?_

 

Wonsik tutted at this thought, and Hakyeon groaned. "Again, you and your naivete, probably thought you'd get the best fuck in your life. You probably thought you'd be the special human that I feed on without needing Taekwoon to stop me, and that we'd be gentle with just the right amount of roughness and, in the end, all three of us come together at the same time like some fucking twisted love story." Wonsik continued until Hakyeon's ears reddened deeply as he stared at the ground.

 

_Some of that stuff wasn't true._

 

"Oh, but isn’t it? Taekwoon can be one hell of a lover to a mortal. I know, I've been there and seen it. It's so glamorous. I know how much you practically want to give your last fucking breath to him. He's the closest thing to a God you'll ever get to, with those perfect cheekbones and smooth skin. Each time he sticks his dick inside you, it feels like you're getting closer to heaven. You just want to ride that wave of righteousness, right? Then you hear about me, his vampire lover, and you want to see if I could make you feel that way, too.” 

 

Hakyeon felt himself moving forward and the man across from him did so. Wonsik's voice was low and definitely a bit dangerous, “ You should know that even God answers to someone and that someone is me.”

 

Wonsik sat there for just a moment longer before he pushed back from the table and stood, looking over Hakyeon's shoulder once again. Hakyeon turned to see someone walking past the shop, an owner a few fronts down and beyond them, the rising sun.

 

"Looks like I've overstayed my welcome. I'll partake in your little relationship experiment if Taekwoon thinks you're ready for it."

 

He pushed his chair into its place at the table and wiped an invisible crumb off the table. The vampire gave a taunting little wink to him and then sauntered from the establishment. Hakyeon didn't move until he heard the door close behind him, and then he slumped down onto the table before him. How is it that ten minutes of conversation had him so wound up? Ten minutes alone in a room with Wonsik and Hakyeon left him with a million and one questions. He wondered why Wonsik even bothered to stop in if he was going to be so damn cryptic.

 

It took a lot to muster up the energy, but he finally pushed himself up to continue getting the shop ready for the day; he'd need something to keep his mind off of that conversation until he could talk with Taekwoon about it tonight.

* * *

Outside of the shop, Wonsik took a deep breath of fresh air. Though he could still smell him, the air was less polluted with Hakyeon’s scent and Won needed that to clear his head for the moment. He looked towards the horizon, knowing he was cutting it very close being out this early in the day, but it wasn’t the sun he was looking at; it was Taekwoon. Wonsik stood there for a moment, waiting for Taekwoon to make his move. Would he come for him, or move to comfort Hakyeon first? Of course, he had followed him out of the building. Wonsik bit back his anger; sure he was a little volatile at times, but had Taekwoon so little faith to believe he’d go on a rampage on the human? He’s not the one who drained a human for no reason other than greed and lust. 

  Hakyeon was a naive little git, but he had all those qualities that had drawn him to Taekwoon. Moreover, despite Wonsik trying to toy with him, he had kept up appearances and was still cordial with him. His desires for Taekwoon’s happiness mirrored Wonsik’s own and for that, he could respect him. They hadn’t known each other long, but the human was loyal to Taekwoon, and Wonsik liked that. There was no hidden agenda; he couldn’t feel a desire in Hakyeon for anything more than Taekwoon’s love. He sighed and shrugged, turning from the slowly rising sun towards the Jung Co. building. Maybe he wasn’t that bad, but Wonsik still wasn’t going to put any of his own love into it; Wonsik could wait for Hakyeon to die, or for Taekwoon to fall out of love, whichever came first. As if he’d made his choice, Wonsik could hear the footfalls of his lover closing in on him. 

  “Kim Wonsik.” The man's voice cut through the air with little effort, but Taekwoon had used the same tone to admonish him for over 100 years now, and Wonsik paid him no mind and continued moving forward. 

  “I didn't touch your human,” he said flatly, somewhat annoyed Taekwoon chose to follow him. 

  “What did you say to him?” 

  “I needed to scope out who he was as a person” was Wonsik’s answer. 

  Taekwoon sighed next to him, keeping stride easily with Wonsik, but saying nothing. When they came to the light in front of Jung Co., Taek glanced over at Wonsik. His eyebrows furrowed, creating harsh lines on his forehead, but his lips held a smile in the corners. 

  “You don’t seem nearly as upset as you were when you left? Has he perhaps, won you over?” 

  Wonsik laughed callously, holding the door open for Taekwoon even though he really wanted to walk in and slam it shut in his face. They moved down the hall together towards the elevator. The walk was silent, but Wonsik could feel that Taekwoon was tense. Wonsik kept his expression calm, refusing to show this man any more emotion than he deserved. Once inside, Taekwoon turned to him expectantly. 

  “Well?” 

  “Well what?” 

  Taekwoon sighed. “Well, what is your answer? What are we doing,” Taekwoon asked. Wonsik blinked slowly, a smile creeping onto his face. 

  “I noticed that your little pet has a filthy mind. I can see why you like him, Taekwoon. He’s very vocal about his desires, no?” 

  “What?!” 

  “Oh, don’t worry. Like I said, I didn’t touch him. His blood smells better than the goods he was baking. And that ass of his?” Wonsik gave a low whistle then winked at Taekwoon. "Oh don't worry, like I said, I didn't touch him." 

  The elevator doors popped open, and Wonsik walked out, leaving Taekwoon staring at his retreating back. It took him a second to catch him whims, and he moved quickly down the hallway to Won’s room. 

  “Wonsik!” 

  “I’m going to bed,” he called out, smiling to himself. If there was one thing he knew his lover despised, it was being ignored, and Wonsik reveled in the fact that he’d be squirming for hours on end until he could go running back Hakyeon later today. 

  

* * *

Hakyeon’s day had been stressful, to say the least. His newly hired assistant manager was still being trained to handle the register and inventory systems, and this made business slow. Thankfully, he had been lucky to hire a skilled barista, an older woman who had been in the business for about fifteen years. His customers were patient and understanding throughout the day, going as far as expressing their approval of his new hire. Yet, Hakyeon couldn’t help but agonize over the sluggish pace of the day. Training his new hire also meant that Hakyeon was still working twelve-hour days. 

  Soo-mi, his trusted part-time employee, had noticed how distracted he was almost immediately and asked if Hakyeon was coming down with something. He brushed the inquiry off quickly but still handed over the training to her so that he could clear his mind. He dove into the satisfying work of making each mug of coffee perfect for his customers. The hiss of the steamer provided the perfect white noise to drown out the thoughts that attempted to cloud his mind. The heady scent of roasted coffee beans mingled with the sweet aroma of pastries and proved to be therapeutic for Hakyeon, allowing him to focus. 

  As the day came to a close, Hakyeon placed the last mug on the counter to dry and smoothed his hands over the black apron around his waist. His neck and shoulders were stiff and painful, and he could feel a migraine forming behind his eyes. He knew that the strain on his mental state stemmed from Wonsik’s sudden visit early this morning There was a certain air to their meeting - the way he had sat there calmly, poised and collected but totally intimidating. His words were pointed yet cryptic, leaving Hakyeon riddled with confusion for the better part of the morning. 

  Hakyeon moved through his routine of winding down for the day, showering away the tension and stress that had settled in his muscles and changing into fresh comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. He had just sat down on his bed with a cup of instant noodles when he heard a light tap on the back door leading to the alley. He stood up, unsure of who it might be when he heard a gentle voice beckoning to him. Taekwoon stood just outside the door in a long coat. He was a bit disheveled with strands of hair falling over his face that seemed to imply he had been in a rush on the way over. Hakyeon felt his heart warm at the sight nonetheless. He ushered Taekwoon inside and out of the cold alley. Hakyeon managed to convince the man to hang his coat on the hook on the wall and then wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and held him closely. 

  “What was Wonsik here for?” Taekwoon’s voice was muffled in Hakyeon’s neck but still noticeably laced with worry. 

  “Didn’t you speak to him about us? He… wanted to ask me a few things.” 

  “Are you alright? He didn’t do anything to you, did he?” Taekwoon’s questions were unnecessary. He knew Wonsik had not done anything malicious, but he felt the need to ask anyway. 

  “No, Taekwoon, don’t worry. I am fine… but I do believe Wonsik said yes.” 

  Taekwoon’s eyes stretched wide. So Wonsik did give Hakyeon an answer. He wondered what had changed his mind? Why did he say yes to Hakyeon when only hours before he had been filled with rage at the mere suggestion? Hakyeon smiled and touched Taekwoon’s cheeks. He gazed at the contented expression on his love’s face and began to relax. They moved across the room and sat at the edge of Hakyeon’s bed. 

  Hakyeon turned on the tv and settled on a rerun of Law & Order and moved back to his spot on the bed with his now warm ramen. He was glad Taekwoon wasn't into mind reading like Wonsik was, but he knew Taekwoon could sense the tension within him. Wonsik’s charming smile circled in his head, and he stabbed at noodles somewhat aggressively. 

  The next ten minutes were spent in their first awkward silence. Hakyeon sighed, and Taekwoon watched him set his half-eaten noodles aside. He gestured for Taekwoon to lay in front of him, patting the blanket with his hand. Taekwoon did as requested, slotting himself into the warmth of his lover's body. It was odd; they'd never laid where Taekwoon was the little spoon, and it reminded him of Wonsik. 

  “Taekwoon,” Hakyeon started, bring a hand up to stroke the dark strands of the other’s hair. Taekwoon hummed, his soft voice making a little rumble that Hakyeon felt in his chest. 

  “I’m curious… about something, Wonsik said when we spoke this morning,” Hakyeon murmured. His fingers fidgeting nervously at the edge of Taekwoon’s sleeve. 

  Taekwoon stiffened in his embrace. Hakyeon wondered what Taekwoon wasn’t telling him. He had assumed that they were open about everything, but he had never explicitly asked either. 

  “He seemed to know that I’ve never topped when we are together. Why is that?” 

  “He was probably just guessing.” 

  “Maybe… he seemed to think that you are different with me than you are when he is with you.” 

  “Wonsik and I… we have a very different type of intimacy than what you and I have,” he turned to face Hakyeon on the bed. “We still need to speak to Wonsik together so that we are all on the same page.” 

  Hakyeon frowned a bit at that answer; it wasn’t much of an answer at all. 

  “I guess I assumed we were since you two had already spoken.” Hakyeon’s voice was even, though Taekwoon knew he was uneasy. He sighed a little, unsure of how exactly to say the things that Wonsik did to him without his slow churning blood coursing to his ears. 

  “We have some loose ends to tie up. I promise you everything will be just fine.” 

  Hakyeon was unsatisfied with Taekwoon’s ambiguity but decided that there would be a more appropriate time for this conversation. He decided to instead focus on the feeling of Taekwoon in his arms and the excessive drama in the series they were watching. The conversation would happen, of course, just not how or where Hakyeon had imagined.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio decides the take some time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour mes beautes!
> 
> I hope everyone had a great holiday and/or winter vacation, I sure did. I want to thank everyone for being patient with this story. Your comments and kudos are always appreciated and they encourage us to keep writing in the future. Not just this story but all of our other stories as well. As for an update, we do see the end of this story on the horizon. Are you ready? I am not. LMAO * tears *
> 
> Remember to check the tags so that you are aware of what is to come. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Rach<3

Wonsik sat back in the leather seat of their limo watching the two across from him behave like children. Taekwoon had thought up the idea of taking a mini vacation, which was not out of the ordinary, but he had also come up with the idea of keeping the destination a secret from Hakyeon. Now the man sat in the seat across from him with a blindfold over his eyes, asking a series of questions in an attempt to guess their destination. All of his guesses were incredibly wrong. Most were locations within an hour or two, not that that surprised him because Hakyeon was just a basic person.

 

When the limo pulled into the small privately owned airport, they came to a stop, and several hired hands made quick work of transferring their luggage into the private jet that was waiting for them on the runway. Hakyeon fidgeted in his seat, and Taekwoon placed a hand on his leg to help him relax. Wonsik scoffed inwardly. Why not just let the man see? What good is a surprise anyway? He could hear the quiet hopes running through Taekwoon’s mind and the sickeningly sweet thoughts of appreciation in Hakyeon’s, so he decided he would just get out of the vehicle before it got any worse… Like the two of them speaking these thoughts aloud.

 

He stood leaning against the car with his hands in the pockets of his black fitted jeans. The winter air was cold, even for someone who didn’t get cold often, so he wore a black leather jacket over his white button-down shirt. Taekwoon stepped from the limo holding Hakyeon’s hand to guide him.

 

“About time. Are you going to keep him handicapped or allow the man to walk on his own?”

 

“Just a little longer, Wonsik-ah. Please try not to be a spoilsport.”

 

Wonsik scoffed under his breath but allowed Taekwoon to walk ahead of him with an oblivious Hakyeon anyway. Taekwoon would never believe it, but he had high hopes for this weekend as much as they did. He had only been to their destination a few times for work and had been unable to truly enjoy himself. He planned to indulge in the culinary splendor of the city and see the most important landmarks. He was particularly interested in the sweet shops that would undoubtedly be available around every corner. The thought of candied fruit tarts and flaky pastries made a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Taekwoon and Hakyeon had made it to the lowered steps of the waiting aircraft and paused. He reached a hand out to steady the other side of Hakyeon before he took his first step up. In response, Taekwoon turned to look at him. His expression was open and softened with genuine affection. If Wonsik had not known any better, he would have called it a look of love.

 

Hakyeon, with the help of Taekwoon and Wonsik, finally made it up the steps and into the cabin of the jet. The interior was a calming cream color, and everything was either wrapped in leather or sparkled like crystal. The table was open, signifying that they would be served a meal once they were at altitude. Taekwoon stopped abruptly and turned to stand in front of Hakyeon. He removed the blindfold and gazed at the man expectantly. Wonsik was behind Hakyeon and could not see his face, but his thoughts spoke for him.

 

_How am I deserving of any of this? Of them?_

 

Hakyeon leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck in a tight hug. He whispered thank you several times before releasing him and standing straight.

 

_Wonsik..._

__  
Wonsik knew this meant he was going to receive a thank you as well and braced himself for the hug that would come his way. Hakyeon turned and faced him, eyes a bit red, but said nothing. Instead, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Wonsik’s cheek.

 

“Thank you, Wonsik.”

 

Wonsik simply nodded. A wide smile stretched across Hakyeon’s face, and he turned back to Taekwoon who motioned for him to sit in one of the leather seats at the table. Wonsik took the seat opposite and Taekwoon sat next to Hakyeon. The door was raised, and the attendant came to see to their needs. They would be taking off in thirty minutes, just as expected, and were flying in clear skies. Wonsik relaxed in his seat as Hakyeon chattered endlessly to Taekwoon about every random attribute of the cabin that he could see.

 

“There are more seats back there I see. Are there sleeping quarters? It seems too small for that.”

 

“Actually, yes there is a space for rest,” Taekwoon answered with what seems to be an endless supply of patience.

 

“The attendant is she…” Hakyeon’s voice trailed off as if what he wanted to say would be considered taboo.

 

“Yes, Hakyeon, she is a vampire. If that is what you were curious about.”

 

The plane rumbled across the tarmac and picked up speed for lift off. Hakyeon grew quiet and grasped the armrest of the seat he occupied.

 

_Relax Hakyeon, don’t let them see you freak out._

 

Wonsik failed to stifle a laugh, and Hakyeon’s pitiful eyes glared in his direction. The glare lacked the ferocity it needed to be effective because Hakyeon was clearly afraid of flying. He now understood why Hakyeon’s ideal get-aways were all so close to home. 

 

“Hakyeon-ah, why didn’t you inform us that you were afraid to fly,” he asked, watching the human quietly panic across the table. 

 

Taekwoon was already tuned into Hakyeon’s needs. “Please don’t worry, Hakyeon, we have the best pilots in the field at Jung Corporation.” Long cool fingers caressed Hakyeon's cheek, hoping to quell his nerves. 

 

Hakyeon smiled at the reassuring words, closing his eyes at the soft touch on his cheek. He knew, in reality, that everything would be fine, yet his mind had never been able to release this unreasonable fear of flight. Wonsik was still observing him closely, looking for any signs of panic that would lead to an emergency during the flight. After some observation, he felt sure that Hakyeon was not going to faint but thought it would be best if they opened a bottle of wine as soon as possible.

 

The jet was soon coasting at over forty thousand feet, and the attendant was at their side once again. Wonsik was quick to order a full-bodied red wine that would suit all of their palates, and the attendant busied herself with serving their meals. Hakyeon raved over the filet mignon that was placed before him, all the while sipping happily at his never-ending glass of wine. Wonsik smiled at the rosy tint on Hakyeon’s warm brown cheeks. The smell of his blood was all the sweeter now that it was inundated with alcohol.

 

“Where are we going, Taek? Tell me,” he pressed for answers while clutching Taekwoon’s sleeve. 

 

“It’s still a surprise. Be patient.”

 

_Ugh, how long do I have to wait? I bet Wonsikkie wouldn’t tell me either._

 

“You’d bet well,” Wonsik deadpanned around a few chews of his meal. He cringed slightly at the nickname that Hakyeon had taken to calling him in his thoughts. Hakyeon gasped and then wagged a finger in Wonsik’s direction for reading his thoughts.

 

_Ah, I see Wonsik is playing dirty._

 

“You just think too loudly.”

 

Taekwoon, engulfed in some business matter, stood to take a call closer to the rear of the cabin, leaving the two alone. Hakyeon watched as he walked away and turned back to Wonsik.

 

 _Be careful inside my mind. I’m not as innocent as you may think._ Hakyeon was clearly just on the other side of tipsy and thinking much more freely than before.

 

Wonsik coughed a bit and took a sip of his wine. He placed a fork down and looked at Hakyeon, who was still flushed and gazing back at him with hooded eyes. Knowing that the man was a bit intoxicated and feeling uninhibited, he decided not to respond to these thoughts with words. Wonsik simply looked at Hakyeon for a moment, noting that his gaze did not falter under his own as if to challenge him. Now was not the time to address that either so the young vampire went back to eating his meal.

 

“Eat up, Hakyeon, we have a long flight ahead of us,” with those words he tuned out the clamor of Hakyeon’s mind and continued his meal.

* * *

Several hours later, Taekwoon and Wonsik were still sitting at the same table the trio had enjoyed their meal. Hakyeon had fallen asleep after one too many glasses of wine and was now sleeping in the small bedchamber at the back of the jet. They spoke quietly to each other, even though they would not be heard, about the inevitable conversation they would have to have with him. 

“Taekwoon, I’ve agreed to this but we can only move forward in complete honesty,” Wonsik murmured, trying to keep his tone low. 

“I don't see it as being deceitful, Wonsik; it's simply not divulging necessary truths. Hakyeon has no need for that information.” 

“Taekwoon, this is a part of who you are, it is a part of who I am. Unless we can be our true selves, what is the point?” 

Taekwoon ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was fully aware that this was part of not only his life but Wonsik’s also. It had been for years now, even decades, and it was not going to change. That didn’t mean that he was ready for Hakyeon to see that side of him, the side of him that he believed to be in opposition to the powerful and in-charge CEO; the ancient and well-traveled vampire; everything that Hakyeon saw in him. He didn't feel ready to expose the side of him that needed so much from Wonsik - his desperate desire to be tied up and punished, to feel Wonsik’s strong fingers around his throat, to see stars behind his eyelids when the younger vampire brought him over the edge. Taekwoon didn't even believe that Hakyeon was ready to see him be brought to his knees and begging. 

“Wonsik... I’m-” Taekwoon began hesitantly. 

“Do you want this or not?” 

“Yes, of course, you know I do.” 

“Then we're telling him and that's final.” 

Taekwoon opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by the sound of the door to the bedroom sliding open. This broke their conversation and both turned turn to find Hakyeon hovering awkwardly near the door he had just come through. “Hakyeon, come join us,” Taekwoon called to him warmly. 

He walked gingerly towards the table, feeling a bit unstable on his feet without solid ground beneath him. Taekwoon occupied the end seat on one side of the table which left the end seat next to Wonsik, who was seated next to the window, open. He was nervous, but he sat anyway. 

“More wine?” Wonsik’s deep voice was calming, and it helped set Hakyeon’s mind at ease. 

“No, thank you. I will be fine for the rest of the flight.” He really did appreciate Wonsik’s effort to make him feel better about flying. It had been an unexpected surprise.

“Hakyeon, we will be landing soon. Did you sleep well?” Taekwoon asked. 

“Yes… I don’t remember going to bed though.” 

“Ah, that was Wonsik-ah. I was on a business call, and you had fallen asleep at the table, so he carried you to the bed.” 

Hakyeon looked at Wonsik, embarrassment heating his cheeks, and gave a small bow of thanks. What had he said or thought while he was full of liquid courage? Surely it had been something awful, something that would make him unable to look Wonsik in the eye ever again. He squeezed his eyes closed and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Mr. Jung, I am delighted to inform you that we will be landing in approximately thirty minutes,” the attendant chirped when she approached their seats. Taekwoon smiled and began to relay important time points during their stay so that their pilot would be informed of their needs. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” 

Hakyeon turned to Wonsik when he spoke. He was confused and it must have shown on his face because Wonsik continued. “Your thoughts. They weren’t that bad and, after a while, I tuned it out anyway.” 

So he hadn’t embarrassed himself completely in front of Wonsik. Relief rushed through his mind. He planned to prove to Wonsik that he was more than a nuisance and that this relationship was worth a shot. This weekend was his best opportunity to do so, and he intended to put his all into it - his mind, his body, and his soul. Wonsik looked away from him and slid the window cover up, revealing a spectacular view of the city below them. 

Hakyeon cried out when he saw exactly what lay before him. Roads that stretched out endlessly seemed to converge on center points throughout the city, taking on the appearance of strange spiders across the landscape. Buildings and nature alike made way for the river that wound its way lazily through the hustle and bustle of human life. When the small needlepoint structure of the Eiffel tower began to slowly come into view, Hakyeon nearly crawled into Wonsik’s lap. He pointed out of the window, making noises that sounded like something between a goose's honk and a person crying. 

_That’s the Eiffel Tower. That’s the fucking Eiffel Tower! I’m in Paris!_

Wonsik couldn’t resist the excitement that flowed from the man; it infected him, and he found himself more ready than ever to disembark and take in the sites. Taekwoon sat watching Hakyeon fall apart with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

_This is what I was waiting for, Wonsik. Isn’t THIS worth it?_

Wonsik couldn’t deny Taekwoon of anything if he tried, and he damn sure would never have thought to deny him of this. 

_When was the last time either of us was this enraptured by life itself? Is it not intoxicating? Let’s enjoy life again, together._

Taekwoon leaned forward and placed a hand on the table, waiting for Wonsik’s answer. Hakyeon had finally regained command of verbal communication and was naming every landmark that he could see with the naked eye. Wonsik looked at the young man who was sitting in his lap and back to Taekwoon once more. Reminding himself of his resolve to play along until Taekwoon lost interest or Hakyeon died, he responded by placing his hand on top of Taekwoon’s which earned him a few very intimate thoughts of appreciation. Taekwoon moved to the adjacent seat and lifted his own window screen to look at the Parisian skyline. This weekend would definitely be a good one. 

* * *

Shangri-la Paris was one of the best hotels in the city. Taekwoon often stayed there on his travels, and his only regret was that he did not own it himself. Hakyeon’s jaw went slack when they entered the main lobby and did not recover until they were at the front desk for check-in. He turned and ogled every flower in every vase, gazed at his reflection in the brass railing on the stairwell, and admired the polish on the marble floors. 

Wonsik stood at the desk speaking with the receptionist in fluent French, hoping to get their room key and take Hakyeon away from the small audience that he was attracting. The petite woman handed a portfolio and several keys to Wonsik, wishing him a fruitful conference and delightful stay. He thanked her and began to turn to Hakyeon before he realized what the woman’s well wishes actually meant. He saw Taekwoon standing closer to the entrance on his mobile phone, a business call no doubt, and he felt annoyance begin to bubble up inside. 

“Explain Taekwoon,” he said without hesitation as soon as the man had finished his call. 

“Explain what, Wonsik,” Taekwoon mumbled, clearly distracted. 

“This.” Wonsik handed him the portfolio that had been given to him by the receptionist. 

“Ah, yes,” Taekwoon sighed. “This event was scheduled long before we planned this trip Wonsik. I just took advantage of this situation.” 

“Taekwoon, please tell me you do not plan to be in meetings this entire trip. This was supposed to be about us, remember?” 

“And it is about us. I will only attend the meeting today... and possibly one tomorrow. You two can relax in the terrace suite until I am done.” 

“Relax in the terrace suite?” Wonsik scoffed. This was not new or surprising behavior from Taekwoon, yet somehow Wonsik was still shocked by it. 

“Ah, It’s nearly time for the meeting-” 

“Taekwoon,” he spoke in an even tone to be sure he was being clear. “I will not sit and wait for you to make this a priority. Please, think about what it is you are here for. In the meantime, Hakyeon and I will be at Sainte Anne’s.” Wonsik turned and approached the bellman and thanked him for his service with a generous tip. As a driver was called, Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon into an embrace. 

“I have a meeting to attend but go with Wonsik, and I will join you two later.” 

“Ah, take your time. I am sure Wonsik and I will find something to do,” he said between kisses. “Although… I am a bit disappointed we aren’t staying here.” 

“Wonsik knows a place that is much more cultured than this. We want your first experience in the City of Lights to be authentic.” 

Hakyeon grinned at this and strolled off after Wonsik, turning back once to send a flirtatious wave in his boyfriend’s direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation continues!  
> The boys have flown to Paris; what will they do while they're there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have a lot of exposition it it, just so you know.  
> Things are also going to start getting more intense with each chapter from her on out, so be warned.

“You're going too fast Wonsik!” Hakyeon whined, knowing his human legs couldn't keep up. Wonsik rolled his eyes dramatically and stopped in his tracks, waiting for Hakyeon to catch up.

“You're legs are so long, Hakyeon. Use them wisely.” Wonsik looked him over with stern eyes, though a small smile played over his lips.

“Yes, hyung!” Hakyeon replied sweetly. They started down the hallway together and almost immediately happened upon their room.

Hakyeon opened the door so Won could enter. Wonsik promptly dropped his bags on the bed and moved towards the balcony. They were just in time for the sunset. Well, he and Hakyeon were there at least. Taekwoon never vacationed right; he was devoted to his work, and Wonsik didn't normally mind because he was largely the same, but this time seemed like an important time for the three of them and, of course, the main facilitator took an indefinite leave.

Wonsik opened the light French doors and stepped out onto the balcony. It was very small, most of the space taken up by a small table with chairs. Their bed and breakfast was surrounded by flats and different studios. He placed his hands on the balcony bar and leaned forward a bit, smelling the bread in the air wafting from a nearby bakery.

Inside the room, Hakyeon moved closer to the doors, his mind stumbling over his thoughts of their view and the hotel.

“I'm not sure I can put my appreciation into words,” Hakyeon admitted moving closer to the banister.

“It's okay, I can hear it.” He smiled.

Hakyeon thought back through their discussions, and he was positive that it was the first genuine smile he'd received since they'd met, and boy did it light his insides on fire. Wonsik chuckled as Hakyeon's thoughts floated through the small space between them. Hakyeon looked down at the city and then back up at Wonsik.

"I want you to know that I don't just want to fuck you. I mean of course I do but also you're a huge part of Taekwoon's life, and I want to be a part of his life and vice versa." Hakyeon was right next to him now, holding the banister and leaning forward just the same. “So you're not just an added bonus.”

Wonsik nodded, keeping his eyes staring out across the rooftops. Down the street, a quartet played outside one of the shops. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the air up to their room, and Hakyeon breathed in the air deeply.

“You're quite an interesting person,” Wonsik stated matter of factly.

“I'm not sure that's a compliment.”

“At this point, it is merely an observation.”

“Come lay down. We can leave the doors open and rest to the music.” Hakyeon rested his hand on top of the other’s. Hakyeon’s cheeks flushed and he was beyond surprised when the other smiled back at him and nodded again.

Hakyeon beamed brightly, closing his hand around Wonsik’s and turning back to the room. They  maneuvered themselves around the patio furniture as they made their way inside the room, leaving the doors open just a hair. Hakyeon led them over to the bed. Wonsik removed his shoes as Hakyeon did and propped a few pillows up for him and Hakyeon to lean back on. Once his shoes were off, Hakyeon climbed over Wonsik to lay in the middle of the bed, and snuggled into him.

“It's cold.” Hakyeon tossed out. Wonsik chuckled and pulled the blanket from under the pillows on the side of the bed Hakyeon was not on. He brought them over him and held his arms around Hakyeon’s shoulders.

“I'm glad you came with us. I want to know more about you.” Though Wonsik couldn’t see his face, Hakyeon’s smile was evident in his tone.

“Like what?” He tried to keep his tone light, but Wonsik strongly disliked prying questions. However, Hakyeon was not some random person, but his lover's lover, and if he wanted to still be around when Hakyeon was no longer of use for Taekwoon, he had better play nice.

“Mmm. Where were you born?”

“In Jamsil-dong, Seoul. Years ago.”

Hakyeon laughed at this. “Yes of course. How old were you when Taek changed you?”

“Sometime in my 30’s, and before you ask, yes I was sick. I had leukemia. There was nothing that could have been done besides letting me die a painful death.”

“Taekwoon loves you too much to let you die.” Hakyeon yawned out, his fingers rubbing the other man's chest. Wonsik snorted facetiously, but said nothing in response. It was silent for a few moments, before Hakyeon asked another question.

“Were you scared?”

“Of the leukemia? Well fuck yeah. Medicine was nothing like it is today. Plus, I didn't really have anyone. Taekwoon was the only person I told.”

“Not your family?”

“I had no family.” His tone was final, and Hakyeon knew that was the end of that subject.

They were quiet for a moment, Hakyeon’s heart beating strongly against Wonsik’s side. The music floated through the open doors, provided a soft soundtrack for the setting sun, giving them both an envious view of the city. Hakyeon continued to rub Wonsik’s chest, though his eyes were getting heavy once again.

“You should get some sleep. Taekwoonie will not be back for quite some time.” Wonsik patted Hakyeon’s head somewhat teasingly.

“I had a feeling….he's really into his business, yeah?”

“It's all he had left, so of course. He throws himself into it and sometimes forgets to look around at the world outside of work.” Hakyeon’s disappointment was practically tangible between the two.

“I’m sorry, Hakyeon. We will make sure we are so busy we do not notice his absence.” He patted the other again. Hakyeon snuggled into him some more, getting comfortable and falling asleep in record time, one arm slung around Wonsik’s waist like it was their norm.

 

As the afternoon faded into evening, Hakyeon and Wonsik slept in their room at Sainte Anne's bed and breakfast. As it grew darker out, Wonsik opened his eyes and was startled to see Hakyeon sleeping soundly on his chest. The blanket was pulled over their lower halves, but Wonsik could still feel that their legs were intertwined.

He carefully removed himself from the tangle of long limbs and gave his body a stretch before walking slowly towards the balcony. He stood looking over the iron railing, taking note of every shop and bakery within walking distance of their lodging. He closed the double doors to keep out the cold night air. There was little doubt in Wonsik’s mind that Taekwoon would not be back that night. These conferences often demanded attendance of CEOs from all over the world and usually ran long into the night. Taekwoon would most likely stay the night at the suite that he booked at the Shangri-La Hotel. 

His earlier anger had dissipated; now, all he felt was disappointment. He shook the thoughts of Taekwoon from his mind and turned back to survey the room. He and Hakyeon had dropped their bags by the door and had not moved them before deciding to take a nap. He moved the luggage to the chest of drawers for unpacking sometime later. At the moment, he was hoping to go speak to Saint Anne, whom he had not had the pleasure of seeing for several years.

Sainte Anne Beaumont was truly an Ancient. She was one of the oldest vampires still alive, making even 400 year old Jung Taekwoon feel like a toddler. She was thought to be around 2000 years old and widely respected among the vampire community. She had owned her bed and breakfast, intimately known as Sainte Anne’s, for over a century now, and it was known as one of the best locations to stay when visiting Paris. It was nearly impossible to book a room at Sainte Anne’s; however, being a part of the vampire community gave Wonsik access to the rooms that she always kept available for those of her kind who were traveling.

He left Hakyeon resting in the room and walked through the halls towards the kitchen that was at the heart of the home. The long room was dark, save for a crackling fire in the enormous stone fireplace at the far end of the room. Orange light from the flames danced across the white tiled countertops and polished floors but failed to fully illuminate the space. Wonsik stopped for a moment to admire the craftsmanship of the solid oak table centered in the room.  It had undoubtedly seen more decades than Wonsik himself and was well loved by the kitchen staff of Sainte Anne’s B&B. This love was displayed in the smooth wear of its surface and marks left on its surface from daily use. A basket filled with fruit and wrapped pastries was left out for guests that awoke late in the night with an appetite. Through the windows, he could see the food and flower garden which appeared to be empty. Just as he was turning to leave, he caught a glimpse of the bright burning tip of a cigarette just outside.

He crossed the kitchen and made his way towards the heavy back door that led to the garden. Once he got closer, he could see through the glass. A thin woman bathed in moonlight was seated in a large rocking chair. Her hair was wrapped neatly with a colorful silk scarf. He pulled at the large wooden door and stepped out onto the veranda quietly. He gave a respectful bow before sitting in a chair not far from the woman he had been looking for.

“Sainte Anne, I am glad you are doing well. I am Kim Wonsik - I've stayed here with you before,” Wonsik said quietly as to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere. 

“I know who you are, dear.” She turned her face to get a better look at him. 

She was still as beautiful as she had been years ago. Her eyes were dark and intense, with centuries of wisdom showing through them. Yet, her mouth always seemed to play with a smile giving her an air of youthfulness.

“Your French has gotten better,” she crooned, taking another pull of her cigarette.

Wonsik smiled. He was impressed but not surprised that she remembered him. “Thank you, but it is all thanks to Taekwoon.”

“Ah, yes, Jung Taekwoon. Where is he now?”

“He is working, per the norm.”

There was a quiet moment where Anne puffed on her cigarette and blew smoke towards the night sky. Wonsik could feel the tension of unspoken words in the air and waited patiently for her to continue.

“I see that you are vacationing with the consort. This is good for young virile vampire like yourself,” she quipped playfully, letting out a light chuckle.

“Yes... I don’t mean to cause any offense by bringing a human into your home.”

Anne tutted under breath. “No offense taken, amour. I come across humans on a daily basis. I haven't lived for an eon just to be tempted by a fresh piece of meat. Even when that piece of meat smells as delicious as yours.”

Wonsik chuckled at her frankness. It was part of what he enjoyed about being around her. She said what she meant, and she never cut corners - egos be damned. “He's... not really mine. Taekwoon took him as his consort some time ago. They invited me to join their relationship and I agreed.”

Anne was silent again, and she dropped the butt of her cigarette into an empty flower pot on the stone veranda. She pulled out another and lit it with a match. Wonsik could see the shine of her eyes from where she sat and knew he was under close observation, he could feel it. The weight of her stare was almost too much for his mind to withstand.

“I see you're just as dumb as you always have been.”

Wonsik blinked a few times unsure of what he had just heard.

“I'm sorry madame - I don't think I understand.”

“I remember you… the way you followed Jung Taekwoon around like a puppy, and it seems you haven't learned anything in the last 50 years.” Her tone was suddenly serious, ensuring he listened and understood every word.

“I can see to the very heart of you, Kim Wonsik. You have not gotten to this point in your journey without tribulation. If you continue on this path, there could be consequences in the future.”

“Yet, I can only be true to myself, Sainte Anne.”

“Mhmm, it is inevitable,” she hummed to herself.

Wonsik was once again confused. “What is inevitable, madame?” She gave him a smile, but it was one that did not reach her eyes. Her expression seemed almost sad.

“Love, Wonsik. Love is as inevitable as the sunrise, but, just like the moon comes to steal the sky when the sun sets, so does follow heartbreak.”

“I…,” Wonsik’s trailed off as he was stunned into silence by the mystifying counsel this sage had bestowed upon him. 

His emotions swirled within him; relief, fear, and sadness all vying for dominion over his heart. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, but their cause was beyond his understanding. Anne stood from her rocking chair, having finished her cigarette, and moved toward him. She wore a silk shift that flowed down her thin frame and pooled on the floor around her feet. Its length made it appear as though she were floating towards him rather than walking. 

“When the inevitable lies ahead, one must do his best to make the most of the present,” her voice was light again, amusement played at the corner of her mouth. “Above all else, Wonsik, enjoy yourself.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly, and then she was gone, leaving him with the weight of her words and the darkness surrounding him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik and Hakyeon spend a little quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovies!
> 
> Sorry, there was such a long wait for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Things are coming to an end soon... Enjoy this while you can. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!1
> 
> Rach <3

Hakyeon woke with a shiver; the temperature in the room had dropped significantly. Him being in a bed alone only magnified the chill of the room. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and glanced around taking notice that Wonsik had closed the balcony doors at some point in time.

  


_Well, at least he's considerate_ , thought Hakyeon with a huff. 

  


The floors were covered in beautiful patterned and woven rugs, so moving around was not unbearable, but he did make a mental note to find out how to adjust the temperature in the room. He used the restroom and quickly hobbled back into the bedroom, jumping under the covers like his life depended on it. Hakyeon pulled the thick quilts up to his neck and shivered. What was it about vampires that made them love the cold so much? Or was it that they just didn’t feel the cold like he did as a warm-blooded human? Lying there in silence allowed his senses to catch up to the silence of the room, and he began to hear a slight tapping noise coming from behind the patio doors. Surprisingly, Wonsik was sitting out on the patio with his laptop, fingers flying deftly across the keyboard. The young vampire had somehow made his way around the room soundlessly while Hakyeon slept and had begun to work. 

Hakyeon could see his face through the glass doors, and Wonsik didn’t look particularly interested in conversation at the moment as he was totally engrossed in whatever Jung Corp. documents he was completing. So, Hakyeon decided to leave him to his work. Besides, he still felt a bit jet-lagged from the plane ride; thus, he settled on watching television, perusing French tv mindlessly for a while until his eyes fell heavily once more.

* * *

It was his stomach that woke Hakyeon hours later, sending a loud rumble through his belly. He looked over his shoulder out at the patio doors where Wonsik was, still tapping away at his keyboard. The weather outside was overcast, which Hakyeon thought would be perfect for breakfast on the patio. He considered calling the front desk, but it was already afternoon now, so the kitchens weren’t likely serving breakfast anymore. Nevertheless, Hakyeon really wanted a waffle topped with a mountain of fresh fruit. His mouth salivated at the thought of crispy, fresh bacon crunching between his teeth. The thought of food had distracted Hakyeon so much that he hadn’t noticed Wonsik come inside from the patio.

 

“Hakyeon, would you like to order breakfast?”

 

The man in the bed nearly jumped from his skin as the words cut into his thoughts. Wonsik smiled softly, shutting the patio doors behind him with his laptop tucked underneath his arms. Hakyeon chuckled and nodded.

 

“I kinda forgot you were out there.”

 

“I figured, with the way you startled. I, however, couldn’t concentrate with stock images of frying bacon in my head.”

 

Hakyeon laughed heartily, his cheeks flushed just a bit. “I’m sorry, Wonsik. I’ll try to be more... mindful of my mind.”

 

Wonsik waved away his words and sat on the bed. He placed his laptop on the bedside table beside the phone. As Wonsik ordered food, Hakyeon was that much more grateful to have him around. He didn’t speak a lick of French, and Wonsik was apparently fluent. Breakfast had never sounded so delicious and sexy to Hakyeon as it did at that moment. Wonsik’s deep drawl was not lost in the eloquence of the romance language as he ordered several items a la carte. When he was done, he hung up and turned around to the sleepy-eyed human on the bed.

 

“Did you sleep well? Sorry to have left you. I needed to...clear my head.” Wonsik asked.

 

Hakyeon nodded. “I slept just fine, and it’s okay, Wonsik. You don’t need to worry... thank you for ordering breakfast.”

* * *

After he finished eating, Hakyeon decided that he wanted to adventure outside. Wonsik was happy to accompany him, putting his laptop down for the second time today. Wonsik walked languidly through the street with Hakyeon holding onto his hand as they explored the area around St. Anne’s. They passed several patisseries, and Hakyeon couldn’t help but sample the macaroons, Paris-Brest, and eclairs that lined the display cases at each storefront. The shop owners spoke sweetly to the enchanted foreigner while serving him treats and the coffee. Wonsik acted as a translator, relaying each of Hakyeon’s questions about baking and brewing techniques. They continued their walk and came to a small and dainty little lingerie shop at the end of the street. Hakyeon looked over at Wonsik mischievously to which Wonsik shook his head curtly.

 

“Hakyeon, no-”

 

“Come on, just a look?" Hakyeon asked, hoping to entice Wonsik with his sweet, wide eyes as he tightened his grip on Wonsik’s fingers. Wonsik was wise though and could see the mischief in Hakyeon’s facade of innocence.

 

Wonsik rolled his eyes at Hakyeon and sighed, “Ten minutes. That’s it!” 

 

Hakyeon had dragged him inside before he could finish his sentence. He followed the excited man around the store, wishing vampires had the power of invisibility so he could simply disappear. Hakyeon was quick to chat with the shop owner, who just so happened to speak a bit of Korean. They stood close to each other as they whispered over tables of fancy underwear and silken robes.

 

Though he was slightly agitated with being inside of the lingerie shop, Wonsik couldn’t help but admit that he and Hakyeon were having a nice time together. Watching the human stuff his face at breakfast had been amusing. Remembering the sounds the man made as he moaned and groaned over the waffles tinted Wonsik’s cheeks. The way Hakyeon’s eyes rolled back as he chewed his food turned Wonsik on in a fashion that he couldn’t understand. Wonsik loved the way Hakyeon smiled as he tried as the pastries or the way his eyes widened as he saw another delicious treat in a window.

 

Now here at the lingerie shop, somewhere in which Wonsik would rather not be caught dead, he couldn’t deny that his agitation was completely overshadowed by the excitement he could feel emanating off Hakyeon as they stood outside. Not to mention that little bit of mischief in his eyes. Wonsik was curious to see what would come of that.

 

Wonsik snapped out of his trance and looked around, seeing the two in the very back of the shop, staring down at something on a display with wide eyes.

 

“What’s going on over there?” Wonsik called out to them. Both of their heads popped up like they’d forgotten he was there before breaking out into mirrored grins.

 

“You buy for him?” She asked Hakyeon with broken Korean, pointing over at Wonsik.

 

“Yes, but not just him… I have two lovers.”

 

At this point, Wonsik was sure if he rolled his eyes they might just fall out of their respective places. The shop owner slapped Hakyeon’s chest playfully. “He is so beautiful, and there are two?! You must please them both!” She grabbed the item and hurried back to the front of the store, Hakyeon hot on her heels. 

 

Wonsik watched as she held up the garment to fold it, and he couldn’t stop himself from staring, jaw slack. The lacy intimates she held up seemed to carry on forever. Wonsik could not distinguish where it began and where it ended, yet his mind produced a vivid image of Hakyeon’s long and lean body covered in the dark sheer fabric. The material swayed and bounced in the clerk’s hand as she babbled on about how much they would love the item and how beautiful it would look against Hakyeon’s golden skin. The image of Hakyeon in his mind suddenly began to move, and moan, and cry out his name. Wonsik swallowed.

 

“I think he likes it” the shop owner grinned slyly as she boxed it up.

 

Hakyeon looked over at Wonsik, who was still standing transfixed in the middle of the store, eyes somewhat wild as they razed over Hakyeon from head to toe. The heat of Wonsik’s gaze warmed his cheeks, and Hakyeon had to turn away.

 

“Excusez-moi monsieur! Time to pay.” 

 

Wonsik was removed from his thought when the shop owner tapped on the counter. It took him a moment to shuffle around the multiple displays in the small shop, but he had his wallet out and card in hand when he arrived to them. He stood there for just a second, unsure of how to get the card to her with Hakyeon standing before him in such a tight space. Wonsik reached over him to hand the card to the woman behind the counter. The once-empty space between them closed, filled with electricity from standing so close to each other. Hakyeon was nervous; Wonsik could tell by the way he bit his lip and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. The shop owner eyed them fidgeting next to each other.

 

“You are...nervous? Will this be the first?” She asked, searching for the right words. The two men made eye contact before looking away from each other quickly.

 

“Oh, your cheeks!” She laughed and handed over the box.

 

As he tried to not roll his eyes, more out of discomfort that annoyance, Wonsik spotted a fuzzy pair of cat ears sitting in a box of full of them. He chuckled to himself and tossed them onto the counter.

 

“These too, please.”

 

Hakyeon eyed him curiously, but Wonsik gave no explanation. The shop owner took the card and slid it through her machine.

 

“A bag?” 

 

“No I can carry it,” Hakyeon said quickly, his long fingers winding around the box. He grabbed it from the counter quickly and held it to his chest. Wonsik chuckled again and got a bag for the ears. They thanked her for her time and then filed out of the shop together in silence.

 

The sky was still clouded. People milled about all over the streets, spilling into the streets at the crosswalks and littering the sidewalks. Hakyeon led the way even though he was in his own world, entranced by the undergarment he had just bought... well, that Wonsik had just bought. He’d never owned anything so pretty before, and he was a bit more than nervous to put it on. He hoped that he’d look good in it even though he wasn’t as curvy as the women it was made for.

 

Wonsik was lost in Hakyeon’s thoughts. The man was elated, practically floating down the sidewalk as he imagined himself in the lingerie. In his mind, he twirled in front of the grand mirror in the bathroom, looking every bit as amazing as Wonsik imagined he would. The hotel was just across the street now, and Hakyeon was so eager to be inside their room that he simply stepped forward without so much as a glance to the street light.

 

To their left, a thunderous honk sounded through the hustle and bustle of traffic. A produce truck was barrelling towards a distracted Hakyeon, its bed filled precariously with citrus fruits. The driver slammed on his brakes, a terrible screeching sound filling the air. Oranges, lemons, and grapefruits flew from the bed of the truck, decorating the air and littering the ground as the driver attempted to stop the vehicle. A quick survey of the area told Wonsik everyone was watching the scene except Hakyeon.

 

For just a moment, Wonsik wondered how upset Taekwoon would be if he simply turned a blind eye. Hakyeon was human after all, and humans often do stupid things, like getting hit by moving vehicles because they didn't look before they crossed the road. Wonsik knew Taekwoon would be furious and, even more, heartbroken if he knew Wonsik let this happen. Though it'd be lovely to have Taekwoon back to himself, this didn't seem like the way to get it. A lady walking behind them screamed as the truck closed in on them, her voice shrill with fear. Wonsik rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed Hakyeon by the elbow, yanking him back onto the sidewalk.

 

The truck came to a stop just in the crosswalk where Hakyeon had been. Inside the cab, the driver looked at Hakyeon crossly. He began cursing and yelling in French about his fruits and damages to other vehicles. Around them was a commotion: cheering for Hakyeon’s safety, worrying about the condition of their cars or trying to get the fruits from the middle of the street where they now lay. The air was now fragrant with citrus and adrenaline, the latter seeping from Hakyeon’s pores. 

 

Wonsik looked at Hakyeon on his right and rubbed the back of his arm. Hakyeon’s face was pale, and he was now clutching the box of undergarments to his chest with shaking arms. He searched the streets around him, trying to piece together what had just happened, but every time he reviewed it in his mind, it was just a jumble of colors and emotions. One second he was walking towards the bed and breakfast, thinking of how great it’d be for Taekwoon to take his new outfit off of him, and the next he was on the sidewalk with everyone screaming and fruit flying everywhere. Hakyeon was shaking like a leaf, his eyes wide and his blood pulsing.

 

Wonsik felt forbidden urges well up within him. He could practically hear Hakyeon’s heart thumping; he could see the beads of sweat that had formed on the smooth skin of his neck. The vein just below that thin layer of skin on his neck fluttered rapidly as Hakyeon’s heart worked to keep up with the overdose of fear his body was experiencing. Vampires were once much more feral than they were these days, back when they were forced to live in the shadows outside of the human gaze. Many things had changed since then; vampires were now integrated into human life and lived normal lives as such. However, their instincts were still intact, including the attraction to the scent of adrenaline-filled blood pumping through the veins of a frightened human. Wonsik knew that at this moment, if he chose to sink his teeth into Hakyeon, the man’s blood would taste delicious. Instead, he looked up to find the walk signal blinking and proceeded across the street, his hand still gripping the arms of his dazed companion.


	15. Chapter 15

Hakyeon didn't remember crossing the street or entering the bed and breakfast, but somehow they made it to their room. His adrenaline levels were starting to come down and, consequently, the barrage of noise and thoughts coming from his mind to Wonsik’s was settling as well. Slowly, he turned his wide eyes from the floor to the man standing beside him, the man who saved his life.

 

For a moment, they stared at each other, and Wonsik thought they had come to some kind of silent agreement where they'd never talk about it again. Hakyeon was not on the same wavelength though, and Wonsik had missed the tears welling in the other’s eyes. Hakyeon dropped the box as he practically ran into Wonsik’s arms. He looked down at the man with pity for a second, knowing how overwhelmed he was with his emotions. 

 

“You saved my life out there. Thank you, Wonsik.” Hakyeon’s voice was small and muffled on Wonsik’s shoulder. There was no response, but Hakyeon refused to let go of his savior, suddenly feeling safe and warm wrapped around Wonsik’s firm body. They stood there for a moment, and Wonsik began to move away. Hakyeon could feel his deep voice rumbled in his chest when he began to speak. 

 

“Let’s get you settled, Hakyeon-ah. You’ve been through a lot today.” 

 

Hakyeon lifted his head from Wonsik’s shoulder and nodded. It had been a rough day. The flight was long, Taekwoon had ditched them for work, they'd gone shopping, and Hakyeon had nearly died. He thought of the beautiful cast iron tub he had spotted in the bathroom earlier and knew that a good soak would relax his tense muscles. It was painted a beautiful porcelain white and stood proudly on four bronzed feet that resembled those of a lion. 

 

Wonsik placed his hand on his shoulders and guided him toward the bed to sit down. Hakyeon watched as Wonsik disappeared into the bathroom. Hakyeon was surprised when he heard water begin to fill the bathtub. _I could get used to this life_ , he thought for the third time that day. Who wouldn't want a boyfriend who could read their minds and fulfill their every desire? Trips, great food, shopping, amazing sex… and he still had The Nutmeg. Hakyeon couldn’t ask for more; his life was perfect...minus the nearly dying part.

 

He stood from the bed, remembering that he had dropped the box he was carrying on the floor, and he bent to scoop up his treasures. Inside the box, the black lace lingerie was wrapped in delicate white paper. Everything about the packaging screamed luxury. He ran his fingertips over the flower pattern for a moment before pulling it out and laying it on the bed. He thought about how he would look once he had put it on and whether Taekwoon would like it. Wonsik, based on his reaction at the store, liked it very much.

 

A cough caught his attention, and he looked up to see Wonsik leaning against the bathroom door frame, hands in his pockets. “Your bath is ready, Hakyeon. Come get in,” he suggested.

 

Hakyeon nodded. His spirits lifted as soon as he stepped into the bathroom. Bubbles and foam floated on top of the water, and the air smelled like gardenias. Wonsik had really done right by him today, and a flood of affection filled his heart. He shed his uncomfortable clothes in a matter of moments, and Hakyeon bent over to swirl his fingers through the water, testing its temperature. It was almost flawless. Almost. Wonsik joining him was what would make it all perfect.

 

Hakyeon looked over his shoulder at Wonsik who was still standing in the doorway watching him. His gaze was steady and full of something akin to lust… or hunger. Hakyeon couldn’t place it exactly, but it made him suck in a breath. Wonsik had pampered him, comforted him, and even saved him. It was obvious that Wonsik’s heart had been hurt many times and needed to be healed. The emotions were high in the humid space, and Hakyeon moved to stand in front of Wonsik and placed his hands on his chest. 

 

“Won’t you join me,” he asked hesitantly. Wonsik didn’t respond. Hakyeon let his hands drift lower, and his fingers caught at the waist of Wonsik’s jeans. His mind, for the first time in hours, was completely quiet. He waited anxiously for Wonsik to push his hands away, turn and leave him alone in the restroom, and possibly call him a whore for trying this without Taekwoon present. 

 

Yet, none of that happened. Hakyeon felt emboldened by Wonsik’s tolerance of his actions, so he pulled the button of the jeans, and it popped free. The zipper came next, slowly revealing Wonsik’s black boxer briefs. Hakyeon's breath quickened, but he tried to keep his mind clear of thought as he lowered himself to his knees. Working quickly, he pulled the bottom of Wonsik’s white shirt from his jeans and dipped his fingers behind the waistband. 

 

Hakyeon glanced up at the quiet man before him. Wonsik stood, hands still in his pockets, with a careless expression on his face. His eyes barely gave away the lust that simmered just below the surface. Hakyeon, however, could see it, even feel it. With a bit of courage, he yanked at the jeans, knowing he would meet resistance with Wonsik’s hands in his pockets. The jeans were also quite fitted so Hakyeon would need the cooperation of the wearer to truly get them down. 

 

He had not expected Wonsik’s quick reaction. Wonsik had pushed off from his position against the door and grabbed Hakeyon’s right wrist tightly. The strength of the grip caused Hakyeon to flinch, but he didn't back away. Wonsik’s eyes were full of fire as he squatted to meet the gaze of the man who had lowered himself to the floor in front of him. Grasping Hakyeon’s chin in his free hand, he moved his face to the left and right, examining every inch of him. 

 

Taekwoon was a selfish lover; no matter how well he submitted, things would always go his way. He would manipulate until he got the outcome he desired. What would Wonsik’s creator think if he saw his sweet Hakyeon completely bare and on his knees like this, not for him but for Wonsik? Did it even matter? Wonsik, Taekwoon, and Hakyeon were in this shared relationship as equals. They were all lovers, were they not?

 

Wonsik’s eyes scanned over Hakyeon’s shoulders, down to his slim waist and toned legs. He could hear the thud of Hakyeon’s heart in his chest. Wonsik even took a moment to admire how clear Hakyeon’s mind was, the same clarity one has when totally focused on the task at hand. Hakyeon’s only concern at this moment was Wonsik, himself. He pushed the thought aside and decided he would think about what it meant later. For now, he would reward Hakyeon’s single-mindedness with exactly what the man seemed to want. Wonsik stood, releasing Hakyeon’s hand in the process, and pushed his jeans just below his hips. 

 

Hakyeon shivered slightly. Wonsik’s boxers were still covering his body, and he wanted them gone more than anything. Sitting up more, he reached forward to pull the waistband down, exposing more skin and a tuft of dark brown hair. He couldn’t help but nuzzle his nose in the fluff of hair, inhaling the smell of vanilla soap and Wonsik’s own musk. It was intoxicating- possibly as enticing as his own blood was to Wonsik. When the boxers were finally pushed down as far as they could go, Hakyeon took Wonsik’s cock into his palm and began to gently stroke him. As it stiffened in his hand, he used his tongue to circle the head, wetting the glans and tip thoroughly. 

 

Hakyeon wanted this to be amazing for Wonsik. He wanted Wonsik to know how grateful he was, how much he wanted this. So he started off slow and took Wonsik’s length into his mouth completely. The head hit the back of his mouth, and he relaxed his throat to make more room. It was then that he heard a hiss come from above. Hakyeon looked up at the sound and moaned at what he saw. Wonsik brow was furrowed, and he watched Hakyeon hungrily. He bit his lip as if he was restraining himself from devouring Hakyeon on the spot.

 

_God, why are you so sexy?_

 

Hakyeon had reached the limit of his mental fortitude, and thoughts began to well up and flow freely from his mind. He rolled his tongue over the soft tip and then licked his way down and back up the shaft. The action pulled more huffs out of Wonsik. 

 

_I know it feels good to you, Wonsik. Fill me ‘til I choke - I want to please you._

 

Wonsik carded his hands through Hakyeon's auburn waves of hair, tamping down his desire to grip the locks and push deeper into that hot, wet space. Hakyeon was so beautiful like this: watery eyes, red swollen lips, and his tongue working wonders. The constant assault of filth coming from Hakyeon’s mind was wearing at his composure, and Wonsik worked desperately to remain in control. Where had this side of Hakyeon come from? Wonsik couldn’t decipher if this was a product of his near-death experience or if Hakyeon was just being himself. Either way, Wonsik wasn’t sure he could take much more. 

 

_You taste so fucking delicious, Wonsik; so good. Give me more._

 

Hakyeon’s eyes were hooded, and he glanced up every few seconds like he was desperate for approval. Wonsik couldn’t deny that it was sexy. He also loved the way the man’s mouth was perfectly wet and his chin glistened with drool that dribbled from his lips. Vibrations resonated through his cock as Hakyeon moaned wantonly and he knew that if he kept this up for much longer, he would be coming down the back of Hakyeon’s throat in a matter of minutes. 

 

“Up,” Wonsik commanded.

 

Hakyeon, a bit shocked, stood quickly and had to take a few shakey step backward as Wonsik moved forward. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bathtub that he had completely forgotten about. 

 

“Get in.”

 

Hakyeon did as he was told. Without turning or breaking Wonsik’s gaze, he stepped into the bath one leg at a time. For a fleeting moment, Hakyeon was thankful that the water was still hot and the bubbles had only dissolved a bit. The thought dissipated as he focused on what was happening in front of him. Wonsik had shed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, letting them both fall to the floor. He bit his lip at the sight of Wonsik’s chest and toned abs and couldn't help but think about how fucking perfect Wonsik (and practically every other vampire he’d met) really was. 

 

Wonsik stepped out of his pants and into the bath. Once he was submerged in the water up to his chest, he reached out and pulled Hakyeon towards him to straddle his lap. Now that they were chest to chest, Wonsik gave Hakyeon a moment to calm himself, then he moved his hand between their bodies and slid his fingertips along Hakyeon’s stiff member. A shudder passed over Hakyeon’s body at the slight touch against his heated skin. 

 

Wonsik began to stroke slowly, and he watched Hakyeon’s face as his expression changed with every sensation. If Hakyeon was anything, he was expressive. He squeezed his eyes closed, bit his bottom lip, and let his head fall back. Moans fell from his lips without restraint, and he seemed to have little to no inhibitions. Hakyeon rubbed his hands over Wonsik’s toned arms and broad shoulders to his face and, with a piercing gaze, he leaned in to press their lips together.

 

“No.”

 

_But, Wonsik-_

 

“No,” Wonsik said again with finality. This time he reached up and wrapped his hand around Hakyeon’s neck; his grip was just tight enough to give a warning but not enough to hinder air flow. This had only seemed to excite Hakyeon because his body quivered under his hands. Wonsik resumed his strokes, with a bit more urgency, causing Hakyeon to gasp. 

 

It wasn’t long before Hakyeon was a groaning mess on top of Wonsik’s lap. His fingers had found their way to his ass, and he was teasing himself by slipping two fingers in and out of his wet hole. The water had begun to splash when he unconsciously rocked himself back onto the digits that were buried deep inside of him. Wonsik was hard enough for it to hurt as he watched this beautiful human ride his fingers. 

 

“I’m going to tighten my grip…,” he murmured and received a quick nod from Hakyeon. 

 

When he tightened his hand around Hakyeon’s neck, the mess of thoughts coming from him grew even more lewd. It was amazing to experience this first hand. There was nothing Wonsik wanted more at this moment than to push his own dick inside of Hakyeon's heat and make him come repeatedly. Yet, he pushed the desire down in favor of the chance of seeing Hakyeon get himself off on his own fingers. Just as he thought this, Hakyeon gripped the wrist of the hand squeezing his neck. Wonsik, thinking he had gone too far was about to let go but felt his hand being held in place. 

 

_Wonsik, I’m-_

 

Hakyeon’s back arched and he let out a strangled cry when he hit his orgasm. Wonsik slowed his stroke and matched his pace to the waves of pleasure that were practically pouring off of Hakyeon’s body. The man still had his fingers buried deep in his ass with his head thrown back. He couldn’t speak but Wonsik didn’t need him to; he knew exactly how good Hakyeon felt in that moment. A milky stream spurted into the warm water in bursts, making the water no good to actually wash in any longer. 

 

As Hakyeon came down, Wonsik released his neck and let his fingertips trace over his long neck. There would more than likely be a bruise. Unlike Taekwoon, Hakyeon could not heal his bruises overnight, so the human would have to wear the darkened marks for at least a week. Wonsik nearly smirked at the thought of his marks being on Hakyeon’s body for a full week, for the world to see. His cock twitched. Hakyeon was finally breathing evenly and stared now at Wonsik with hooded eyes.

 

“Wonsik…” Hakyeon whispered, leaning closer to his lover’s face.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Fuck me.” Please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio is still in Paris and are about to down and dirty. Can Hakyeon handle both Taekwoon AND Wonsik?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nothing but filth ahead!

_'Fuck me. Please'_

Wonsik was happy to oblige the request, giving the other nothing but a grunt in response before moving his hands to Hakyeon’s hips. His grip was light, so different from when he held Hakyeon’s throat earlier. Though Hakyeon had thoroughly prepped himself, Wonsik couldn't resist a bit of teasing. He slipped two fingers inside Hakyeon who let out a small gasp. His body gave a shiver, and Wonsik smiled salaciously. As his curled his fingers upward, the pads brushed gently across that bundle of nerves that made Hakyeon’s legs quiver.

Hakyeon was breathless. His hands held tightly to the other’s shoulders as he set a steady pace. Wonsik’s name slipped from his lips like a desperate prayer as he rocked his body in time with Wonsik’s movements. His skin was buzzing, alight with a fire that was all too familiar to him. He needed more of him.

“Are you ready for me, Hakyeon?”

Wonsik already knew the answer but wanted to hear him say it. It was something Taekwoon never gave him.

_Yes, please!_

“Then say it.”

Hakyeon’s heart thumped hard and loud in his chest at the command. Never had he heard this tone from him before, so demanding and assertive. He looked down at Wonsik through dark lashes and licked his lips. 

“I'm ready for your cock, Wonsik.”

The vampire smirked in response and slid his fingers out of Hakyeon’s ass. Wonsik lined his cock with Hakyeon’s entrance and gripped at his waist as Hakyeon settled himself onto Wonsik’s shaft. Wonsik was much thicker than Taekwoon, and each inch he took burned with the stretch. Hakyeon moaned out desperately.

The moments that passed after that moan moved like a blur in his mind. Wonsik’s eyes went black, something that made Hakyeon’s hairs stand on end with a dangerous curiosity. Behind him came a threatening growl and the sound of something falling. Before Hakyeon could think, he was sitting by himself. Wonsik stood beside the tub, water dripping from his naked body, little bubbles popping around various spots on his body.

Taekwoon stood at the door; the box with Hakyeon’s lace laid on the floor. His face contorted into a scowl that Hakyeon would admit terrified him. Wonsik growled back at him, and Taekwoon crossed the room in an instant to grab Wonsik by his wrist and yank him from the room, closing the door behind them. Hakyeon sat in the tub for just a moment, trying to process where they had gone wrong.

Was Taekwoon jealous? The whole point of this trip was to join together, wasn't it? Surely Taekwoon wasn't upset about that. Hakyeon tried to think as he stepped out of the tub and onto the soaking wet floor mat. He pulled the chain for the drain and wrapped himself in a large and fluffy towel.

Hakyeon ventured towards the door and stuck his ear against the strong wood. Their voices, though muffled, came through clear enough for Hakyeon to hear their conversation.

“-you’re taking this all wrong and completely out of context.” 

“You could have killed him!” Taekwoon accused.

“Why do you have such little faith in me, Taekwoon hyung?” Wonsik asks. “Do you honestly believe I would harm Hakyeon after all this?”

Of course, it was about him, only it wasn’t about sex at all.

“Wonsik, Hakyeon is-”

“Special. _Your love._ I know. I saved his fucking life today. I wouldn't go and drain him after that.”

Hakyeon could easily visualize the stricken look Taekwoon’s face as he shrieked: “What happened?!”. 

“Nothing. He just wasn't looking when he crossed the road and-”

“Well, of course, he wasn't looking; he’s a human. Why weren't you paying attention?”

This time, Wonsik growled just as threateningly as Taekwoon had before.

“I was - that's why he's still alive right now.” 

At this moment, Hakyeon remembered the box with his new purchase on the floor. It was obvious those two needed a moment, and though he didn't fancy being tucked in the bathroom, he didn't mind having a moment to himself with his new underwear. So he picked up the box and carried it over to the sink counter. 

“Thank you, Wonsik. I'm sorry, I overreacted,”

A large mirror hung over the sink and counter, giving Hakyeon a complete view of his body from head to foot. He dropped the fluffy towel to the floor and removed the lid from the box. The delicate garment was light in his hands, and he had to be extra careful not to snag it on his nails. When it was on him, he felt his chest begin to burn with a sort of pride. The black-patterned lace complemented the melanin of his skin. 

A tooth dug into his bottom lip as he admired himself in the mirror. Hakyeon’s fingers traced along his collarbone. He couldn't believe how fucking sexy he looked in the body suit. Something that good couldn't be kept to himself.

Outside the bathroom, the argument seemed to have stopped. Hakyeon took a deep breath and opened the door, preparing for all eyes to be on him. He was not prepared for what he did see: Taekwoon on his knees, mouth full of Wonsik. Wonsik turned his head just as Hakyeon opened the door. He sat in the chair across from the bed, arms splayed across the top.

“Hakyeon,” The corner of Wonsik’s lips curled up slightly as Taekwoon tensed.

“What perfect timing, right Taekwoon?” Wonsik asked, pushing Taekwoon’s black hair back from his face. Hakyeon could then see two bite marks on his neck. 

“Sit on the bed. Don't move.”

Hakyeon did as instructed, his eyes never leaving from Taekwoon’s back as he took his seat on the edge of the bed. Wonsik grabbed a fistful of Taekwoon’s hair and pulled him off his dick. He used his other hand to caress Taekwoon’s cheek as he smiled at him fondly.

“Hakyeon, Taekwoon has apologized for his behavior earlier. He thought you were in danger, which we both know is not the case. However, Taekwoon still needs to be punished.” 

Hakyeon shivered, making Wonsik smile darkly. As Wonsik released his hair, Taekwoon eyed him on the bed, his eyes heavily lidded with lust and something else sinister. He had forgotten that he was wearing the lace bodysuit until this moment.

“Taekwoon thinks you look absolutely _ravishing_ ,” Wonsik chuckled.

“Why does Taek need to be punished?” Hakyeon asked, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

“Go on, Taekwoon,” Wonsik prompted.

Taek huffed in annoyance before responding, “And what exactly am I supposed to say?”

“The truth, perhaps,” Wonsik answered languidly, his finger moving down Taekwoon’s chest in a straight line.

“Hakyeon…. Wonsik and I…. Well, I like him to dominate me...sexually…” Taek sputtered, embarrassment splayed across his face.

It took Hakyeon a few moments to remember how to breathe. His mind was fried by thoughts of Wonsik domming Taekwoon, someone whose very presence exudes power. He felt hot all over. Both men looked at him intently, watching for the slightest reaction. Hakyeon only nodded, afraid his voice would betray him.

“Such a naughty boy you have there, Taekwoon. He wants a demonstration. Should we give him one?” Wonsik grinned madly, grabbing him by the hair once more.

Taekwoon nodded silently, averting his gaze from Hakyeon’s intense stare and looking into Wonsik’s eyes. It was not a shock to Hakyeon that a nervous Taekwoon would be even more calm and reserved than a completely comfortable one. He was so still on his knees he looked every bit a carved statue.That all changed when Wonsik reached forward with his free hand. Hakyeon observed the way his face softened under Wonsik’s fingertips. Wonsik planted a light and soft kiss on Taekwoon’s lips.

“Relax... I won't let anything bad happen,” Wonsik whispered to Taekwoon only. The man on his knees exhaled slowly and nodded once more.

Wonsik nodded in response and then smiled over at Hakyeon.

“I should think ten spankings and a delayed orgasm will be enough punishment for the night.”

Hakyeon thought for a moment before objecting.

“He ditched our romantic getaway for work. For a whole night. And then came in here growling and hollering. Getting down on your knees and saying sorry isn't enough, and neither is ten spankings and a whatever orgasm,” Hakyeon ranted bitterly for a moment. Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile fondly, happy that his love was not only okay with it but also interested in being a part of this part of his and Wonsik. Wonsik chuckled at the intensity of his statement, bordering overzealousness.

“Wonsik will be sure the punishment is up to standard.” 

From the bed, Hakyeon watched as Taekwoon did as instructed, standing and removing his pants. Once his pants were off, Wonsik grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him down into his lap. Hakyeon watched with wide and attentive eyes as he flipped Taekwoon so gracefully to his stomach and draped him across his knees. For a moment, they both appreciated the small, yet satisfying and firm ass that Taekwoon had. Wonsik grabbed a handful of one of his buttcheeks, and he caressed the other teasingly.

“Are you ready?” Won murmured.

_Huff._

“Count them.”

Taek rolled his eyes, Wonsik was sure of that, but he continued on to raise the hand he'd been caressing him with. Admittedly, the first smack was pitiful. Hakyeon made a sound like a giggle but stifled it in his throat.

“Well?”

“I'm not counting that.”

Wonsik and Hakyeon both raised their eyebrows at him. Taekwoon sat back, moving to his hands and knees on the bench. His eyes were wild and ravenous, giving Wonsik a chill. Taekwoon bit his lip and brought his hand to Wonsik’s bare chest.

“Quit being so fucking soft, ” Taekwoon demanded.

Wonsik smirked at that and grabbed for Taekwoon’s neck, just as he had with Hakyeon. He could tell though that the grip was much more firm around Taekwoon’s neck than his, and he squirmed on the edge of the bed just a little.

Taekwoon hummed, his eyes closing and his lips parting softly. Wonsik held his hand around Taek’s throat while reaching back with the other. He massaged Taek’s supple butt with a rough grip before laying an awkward smack on his ass.

“Don't count that, either.”

Wonsik moved him around again, back to his original position. Seeing Taekwoon stretched across Wonsik’s body was more than Hakyeon could ask for. Hakyeon was so distracted that he missed the first official smack, though he heard it. Taekwoon stiffened on Wonsik’s knees, a pink handprint visible on his bare ass and whispered out his count.

“One.”

Wonsik growled something sinister. “Louder.”

_Smack._

“Two.”

Another one. And another. Taekwoon moaned loudly at strike four, and Wonsik paused for a moment, rubbing the tinged skin.

“Oh Taekwoon, had you not rudely interrupted our bath, you wouldn’t have to do this.”

_Smack._

“Five.”

“Almost there now...”

Hakyeon gripped the edge of the bed with his hands. He was leaning so far forward a slight wind would have knocked him down to his face. He wanted to see more, but he was scared to move. It was almost like they forgot he was there, like Taekwoon was in his own world of submissive comfort, and Won was so involved with punishing Taekwoon that Hakyeon didn’t want to interrupt their flow.

A loud smack brought Hakyeon from his own thoughts. He looked over at the sound of Taekwoon’s strained voice counting the very last smack to his tinted cheeks. Wonsik sighed contentedly and called for him to sit back up on his knees.

"Hakyeon," Wonsik started, addressing the man who sat on the edge of the large bed, his legs dangling off the edge childishly.

Hakyeon nodded slightly, very attentive to Wonsik’s delight.

"Tell your lover how gorgeous he looks on his knees for me." Hakyeon bit his lip, looking down at Taekwoon at Wonsik's feet. 

He did look beautiful; his long hair was pushed back from his face with sweat. The blushed skin and bites marks painted the normally pale canvas like a work of art. Taek's eyes, now trained on Hakyeon, were wide and ravenous. Never had he seen him this way; the wild look in his eyes was as frightening as it was erotic. Hakyeon worried his lip harder.

"You look gorgeous, Taekwoonie."

"Mmm. That's a good boy, Hakyeon," Wonsik chuckled darkly, petting Taekwoon's head softly. The man whined pitifully, hating that he was being petted, but Hakyeon couldn’t fathom why. He'd grown impatient here on the bed, waiting for Wonsik to have his turn with him.

"Now you, turn around, stay on your knees and don’t make a sound. I'm going to sit with our little Hakyeon over here." 

They both turned to look at him, and Hakyeon felt himself burning under the heat of their gaze. He tried to steady his breathing, but Hakyeon knew both men could hear the blood pulsing in his veins. Wonsik stood from the bench and crossed the short distance to the bed. Beside him, the mattress depressed under his weight.

Wonsik lifted his hand slowly, and Hakyeon met his eyes as Wonsik touched him for the first time, his fingertips brushing so lightly at his skin that Hakyeon almost thought he'd imagined it. His digits trailed down his cheek and along his jaw. Instinctively, Hakyeon moved with his hand, craving more of his touch. Behind him, Taekwoon growled a warning. Wonsik grinned madly, and Hakyeon shivered as the other's nails dragged across the fragile skin. Desire spread through his body in a hot wave, and all Hakyeon could think was 'More, more!'

"I am doing nothing, Taekwoon. Your lover wants me. Such a conventional relationship," Wonsik mused callously. Taekwoon huffed with petulance behind him but kept his mouth shut as he had been told.

Wonsik moved towards Hakyeon deliberately, keeping eye contact as he did so. His small, plush lips touched Hakyeon softly, not unlike Taekwoon would. They were cool to the touch, like Taekwoon's, but spiced. Hakyeon was breathless; this was their first kiss after all, but he couldn't help but wonder when he'd show him the same attention he showed Taekwoon. 

Wonsik dominated the kiss, pressing his tongue into Hakyeon's mouth. Hakyeon’s mind was reeling, and it felt as if the world around him was spinning as Wonsik kissed him so softly. Though he himself was just as cool as Taekwoon, his mouth was hot... and mysterious. Hakyeon knew he shouldn’t be there, mostly naked, in a room with two vampires, but God what he wouldn’t do for them in this moment. Wonsik pulled away from him, ending the kiss so abruptly that Hakyeon followed his lips desperately. 

"Noo-!" Hakyeon whined pitifully, feeling that desperate feeling that only Taekwoon made him feel.

"Shh," Wonsik murmured as he trailed a hand down Hakyeon's chest. 

His golden skin and toned muscles covered in the smooth lace garment were a sight to see, and Wonsik couldn't wait to put his hands all over him. He tweaked his nipples a bit, and Hakyeon moaned again. The blood that coursed through his veins was pungent, filling Wonsik's nose and overcoming his senses. His fangs lengthened, causing Hakyeon to shrink back reflexively.

"You're scaring him," Taekwoon's firm voice cut through the air.

Wonsik resigned, stepped back and adjusted his fangs. He stood there for a moment, appraising Hakyeon with a smile. He thought for a moment that it would be rather enjoyable to break him down and see what he looked like floating blissfully in submission. Hakyeon was so much more willing than Taekwoon in that sense. Wonsik motioned for Hakyeon to stand, and Hakyeon complied eagerly. 

“Turn around and bend over the bed.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened, but he still did as he was told. A million different thoughts flooded his mind at that moment, the most prominent thought being whether he was about to be punished as well.

“Yes, you are Hakyeon,” Wonsik purred into his ear, much closer than he had been moments ago. “You were careless today and nearly killed yourself in the process. Is that not worthy of punishment?”

Hakyeon swallowed thickly and nodded his head. “Say it, Hakyeon. I want to hear your voice and know that you understand.”

“Yes,” he said, voice wavering slightly. He prepared himself for the sharp sting that would come with Wonsik’s large hand smacking his ass, but it never came. Instead, he felt the overlap of fabric that covered his ass shift. It was a stretchy piece of fabric was made to be pulled back to expose his cock or his round cheeks. All of his thoughts paused as he stood leaning over the bed, his hardness rubbing against the side of the mattress. 

“You are not to come until I’ve given you express permission, Hakyeon.”

To Hakyeon, Wonsik had never sounded so at ease. It soothed his mind and helped him relax into the moment. His mind had been frantic with excitement and desire, but now he was able to rest his head on his forearms in comfortable anticipation. 

“Taekwoon,” Wonsik spoke behind him and paused for a moment as if waiting for something. After a minute or so, Taekwoon appeared at Hakyeon’s side, standing beside Wonsik. 

“Is that really necessary?”

Silence.

“If you insist,” Wonsik sighed.

“I do,” Taekwoon finally spoke. He climbed onto the bed beside Hakyeon and looked down at him with a mixture of love and lust in his eyes. The collar that he had worn so many times while making love to Taekwoon was in Taekwoon’s hands. Hakyeon didn’t think that he needed to protect himself from Wonsik, but he did find the feel of the leather and lace against his skin sexy, so he lifted his head so that Taekwoon could fasten it around his neck. 

“You’re so beautiful, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon found a comfortable position and settled onto the bed. His long fingers stroked through Hakyeon’s auburn hair in an almost innocent manner; his flushed, straining hardon said otherwise. Hakyeon licked his lips at the sight and thought back to how long it had been since Taekwoon had been inside of him. It had been a few days at least, too long in his opinion. 

These thoughts were shattered when he felt the cool wetness of Wonsik’s tongue slide between his cheeks. Hakyeon gasped, clenching the bed coverings, as Wonsik worked him over with his tongue. Taekwoon sucked in a breath at the sight before him but bit down on his own lip immediately. Wonsik had not given him permission to make a sound, and he wouldn't want to lose the privilege of watching this beautiful show. 

Wonsik gripped Hakyeon’s firm behind, lifting slightly so that he could reach the pink hole that was hidden in between. Wonsik made note of the immense pleasure he gained from running his tongue over Hakyeon’s rim, and the moans he was pulling from Hakyeon were tantalizing. His own cheeks and hands were warmed by Hakyeon’s skin as he touched him. To a vampire like Wonsik, the human body was remarkably hot to the touch. He couldn’t recall how it felt to live life always burning--burning bodies, burning emotions, an existence that burned brightly before being snuffed out. Wonsik pondered human mortality to the sound of Hakyeon’s desperate groans. The tiny invisible hairs that covered his body stood on end, and Wonsik felt like static electricity was being swept over his body, inch by inch. The intensity of this feeling made Wonsik pull away; Taekwoon would lose all composure if he saw Wonsik’s eyes go black again. So he ran his hands over the perfectly tanned skin of Hakyeon’s round ass, attempting to calm his desire to ravish him then and there.

Hakyeon arched his back at the touch, but his eyes remained focused on Taekwoon who was in front of him. Taekwoon met Wonsik’s gaze for a moment, and Wonsik could hear his mind full of lust and anticipation. It was the same state of mind Taekwoon had when he was on the receiving end of similar punishment. 

_Right, punishment._ Wonsik reminded himself. He was supposed to be punishing Hakyeon, not fantasizing about how many orgasms he could pull from him over the course of the night. He could think about that later. Wonsik dipped his index finger into Hakyeon’s tightness for just a moment. He pulled the digit back out so that just the tip was inside, teasing Hakyeon. His finger slid in smoothly a second time and he hooked it so that it could caress Hakyeon's prostate. The man on the receiving end huffed at the inadequate pressure and pushed his ass back against Wonsik’s finger. 

“You weren't given permission to move, Hakyeon.” Wonsik’s mouth was open to speak but it was Taekwoon’s stern voice that reprimanded Hakyeon. Taekwoon looked up immediately with apologetic eyes, obviously concerned about his speaking out of turn. Wonsik suppressed a smile; he was impressed that Taekwoon was so in tune with the situation, taking Hakyeon’s obedience seriously. He gave Taekwoon an approving nod but kept his face stern; he couldn’t have Taekwoon thinking he had the control in this situation.

Then, Wonsik decided it was time to turn this punishment up a notch. He slipped a second finger into Hakyeon’s tight warmth before picking up the speed in which his fingers massaged his inner walls. Hakyeon let out a sudden cry that morphed into a moan, and Taekwoon was back to stroking his hair gently. Wonsik wrapped a long arm around Hakyeon’s waist and gripped his cock. It was perfect, engorged and warm to the touch, and the way it curved gently up towards Hakyeon's belly pleased Wonsik. Hakyeon’s moans grew louder as he closed in on his orgasm. The pressure of Wonsik’s grip on him and the constant kneading of his prostate made the perfect combination that could easily bring him to ecstasy. Yet, just as he felt ready to explode, Wonsik released him and pulled his fingers back to just their tips. 

Hakyeon was devastated, his mouth agape but unable say a word. Tears threatened to form at the corner of his eyes, and he looked back at Wonsik pleadingly. _What have I done to deserve this? Oh, right._

Hakyeon’s memory of his carelessness that day came back to him in a rush. Taekwoon touched his hand that gripped the blankets tightly, and Hakyeon turned his head so that he could look into Taekwoon’s eyes. To Hakyeon, those eyes seemed to tell him to be strong because it wasn’t over. There was no help coming. He let his head fall to the bed when he felt Wonsik’s finger press deep inside of him once more. 

Wonsik suppressed his amusement at the thoughts that tumbled around in Hakyeon’s mind as he continued to bring him to the edge of his orgasm again and again, only to pull him back abruptly. He had gone from being praised as _'so fucking good'_ , to a _'heartless bastard'_ in mere moments, then back again. Sweat from the strain of being denied orgasm repeatedly had wet the lace that covered Hakyeon’s back. Hakyeon was worn out and completely at the mercy of Kim Wonsik.

Still, sparks of pleasure flamed through his body in reaction to every nudge and stroke that Wonsik administered. When Hakyeon was at the edge of ecstasy yet again, he attempted to remain relaxed and not allow his body to tense, hiding how close he really was. Wonsik continued fingering and stroking him undeterred so, for a moment, Hakyeon thought that he had made it. He would finally be able to release and come down from this jagged edge. Instead, as if possessed with psychic abilities, Wonsik pulled his hands away.

“Fuck,” Hakyeon cried, sobbing out of frustration. 

Wonsik leaned over his sweaty back, his bare chest pressing Hakyeon into the bed, and spoke gruffly in his ear. “Your mind could be completely clear, Hakyeon, and I would still know. I can smell your climax.”

A line of tears streamed down Hakyeon's flush face. “Please…”

Wonsik cocked his head to the side. If he were not practically lying on top of Hakyeon he would have missed the tiny plea. 

“I’m sorry, Hakyeon, did you say something?”

“P- please… Wonsik.” Hakyeon gulped as he spoke weakly.

“Please, what?”

_Please-_

“Use your words, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon jumped at the stern command. He breathed deeply so that he could speak up, so that he could do as he was told. “Please… Wonsik. Can I…? I want...” 

His voice trailed off into uncertainty. What was he asking for? What did he want? The one thing that he was certain of was that he needed to come, but he couldn’t do that without Wonsik freeing him to do so. He looked up to Taekwoon through damp eyelashes. Taekwoon, from his place on the bed, had been struggling to keep his composure and his hands to himself. Hakyeon was always beautiful but never more than now, with Wonsik turning him into a weeping mess with just his hands. A pool of liquid had accumulated on the surface of the bed beneath his leaking member. He watched Wonsik punish Hakyeon and felt he was being punished for a second time. 

_Wonsik, please… I think he’s had enough. It’s his first time._ Taekwoon thought openly, feeling for Hakyeon.

“Tell me what it is you want, Hakyeon,” Wonsik requested, his tone softer this time.

“I want to… can I come please?” Hakyeon’s voice was raspy from all the moaning and panting he had done.

“Will you be more mindful of your surroundings from now on?”

“Yes!” Hakyeon nodded frantically from his position beneath Wonsik, vowing in his mind and heart to never be careless again.

“Very well.” Wonsik stood and gripped a handful of lace over Hakyeon’s back and gave a quick tug. The lingerie gave way, torn down the middle as if it were made of paper. Hakyeon gasped as he felt his body being pulled into a standing position, Wonsik’s strong hand gripping the collar of his precious attire. Before he could voice a pathetic word of protest, Wonsik snatched the lace down, a loud rip sounding through the room. 

“On the bed,” Wonsik whispered in his ear. Hakyeon climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, coming face to face with Taekwoon. He shivered as the sweat cooled on his now bare body. 

“Taekwoon, lie down.”

Taekwoon was on his back before Hakyeon could blink. Realization of what was happening came to Hakyeon, and he moaned loudly, unable to control the lust that had been churning in his gut for what seemed like forever. Whatever his breaking point was, he had reached it and was rapidly losing command of his own actions. Wonsik needed to tell him what to do next.

“Please, Wonsik.” The whimper in Hakyeon’s voice was not something he would be proud of in the morning.

“Please what?”

_Wonsik, please don’t torture him._

Wonsik sighed at his fun being spoiled. “Hakyeon, I want you to ride Taekwoon and show me how pretty you are when you come. Is that okay with you?”

“God, yes,” Hakyeon snarled and flung himself at Taekwoon. Their lips met for a rough kiss that lasted only a moment before Hakyeon was pulling away to lower himself onto Taekwoon’s hardness. Wonsik put his hand under Hakyeon’s hips to prevent him from lowering too quickly and hurting himself. The man was too far gone to be mindful of these details, and Wonsik could only blame himself for that. When Hakyeon was comfortable with Taekwoon fully seated inside of him, Wonsik crawled onto the bed behind him. 

From his position behind Hakyeon, he could admire the perfect view of Hakyeon’s body and Taekwoon in the midst of pleasure. He wrapped his arm around Hakyeon’s chest and lifted him slightly, allowing Hakyeon to lower himself back down. Taekwoon was the one moaning now, having not felt Hakyeon wrapped so tightly around him in a couple days, and squeezing at Hakyeon’s thighs. Hakyeon raised himself again and sank back down, relishing in the stretch of his ass around Taekwoon’s thickness. The third time he lifted himself, he felt Wonsik’s lips touch his ear.

“So fucking pretty riding our Taekwoon, aren’t you?” Wonsik’s whisper was dripping with sweetness. Hakyeon dropped down on Taekwoon harder than before and hoisted himself back up, noticeably picking up his speed. Taekwoon bit down onto his bottom lip as he watched Hakyeon bounce up and down on top of him. Wonsik’s hand snaked down to wrap around Hakyeon’s bouncing cock. 

“I bet you would look twice as delicious if I shoved mine into you too.”

Those words sent fire through Hakyeon. He stilled in Wonsik’s arms before crying out as a wave of pleasure hit him. Powerful shudders shook him and creamy white semen shot from him in long spurts across Taekwoon’s chest as he watched in awe. With tears in his eyes, Hakyeon allowed himself to ride the waves of pleasure. Wonsik was at his back, supporting him and stroking his pulsing hardness, and Taekwoon beneath him, circling his hips to increase the intensity ten fold. It was not until several minutes later that his body was able to relax back against Wonsik’s chest. Hakyeon was spent but not ready to quit just yet.

“I want you too,” he said hoarsely.

“Hakyeon, are you sure you want this? You don’t have to feel obligated to please both of us. It can be overwhelming for you, especially with two vampires,” Taekwoon cautioned, letting his thumb brush against the smooth caramel skin of Hakyeon’s thighs.

“Yes, I want to,” he responded between heavy breaths. “I love you Taek, and I want to make both of you feel good. I want to feel what Wonsik is like, too.” 

Behind them, Hakyeon could hear as Wonsik sucked air through his gritted teeth, and he glanced over his shoulder to see the younger vampire watching them intently, gaze dark and heavy with lust.

Hakyeon’s lips turned up slightly into a small smile, and he bent over Taekwoon and pressed his their lips together. There was no hesitation in how quickly they found a heated rhythm, tongues circling around each other as they moved together. From the corner of his eye, Hakyeon noticed that Wonsik had closed the space between them, leaning over his back, large hands gripping his hips from behind. Warm breath blew against the nape of his hair where Wonsik had buried his nose, the intoxicating scent filling him as he nuzzled the flesh.

“You’re going to be a mess by the time we’re done with you,” Wonsik purred, deep voice sending chills down Hakyeon’s spine. Hakyeon, if he were honest, wanted nothing more in the world than that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio seems to be happy and Hakyeon doesn't want to lose that...

The jet was high in the sky and headed towards Seoul when Hakyeon retired to their sleeping quarters for a nap. Their mini-vacation had ended in a whirlwind of restaurants, designer clothing boutiques, and the best sex he had ever had in his entire life. His mind was relaxed and happy even while his body was sore and stretched to its limits. Hakyeon was exhausted but couldn’t wait to get back to his shop, its steel appliances, and his fair trade coffee beans.

 

Hakyeon had enjoyed himself on their getaway but what excited him most, even more than French espresso and pastries, is what lay ahead of them. How would he, Taekwoon, and Wonsik settle into their routines? Would Taekwoon whisk him off for romantic dinners? Would Wonsik walk him home from Jung Corp. and kiss him goodnight? Hakyeon’s mind swam with these thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. Taekwoon and Wonsik had remained seated in the cabin, a bottle of red wine and two glasses between them.

The two men sat quietly, Taekwoon with a clipped stack of papers in his hand that he read intently, Wonsik looking out of the round window at the night sky. When the musings of Hakyeon’s mind quieted, he looked at Taekwoon and cleared his throat. His companion didn’t so much as blink. Wonsik wasn’t one to badger; he knew that Taekwoon was a busy man and so was he, but there were some things that could not be put off until later.

 

“Taekwoon.”

 

“Mmmm?” Taekwoon’s voice was light and clearly distracted.

 

“Taekwoon, we need to talk.” Taekwoon looked up at this but didn’t put down his file or his wine. Wonsik saying 'we need to talk’ had not brought anything positive to Taekwoon’s life in the past few months, so he could only hope for the best.

 

“May I ask what about, Wonsik?”

 

“About Hakyeon. What he said- you heard him.” Wonsik shifted slightly in his seat, feeling mild discomfort creeping through him once again.

 

“Oh yes, that,” Taekwoon breathed a short laugh of relief. “Hakyeon spoke in the heat of the moment; he was overwhelmed with emotions at the time. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Wonsik watched as Taekwoon refocused on the papers in his hand once again. He was surprised that Taekwoon was so nonchalant about this situation.

 

"Taekwoon, this is not something that should be brushed aside," he spoke firmly but not harshly. "You can't be sure he wasn't serious."

 

Taekwoon put his glass down gently, followed by his stack of paper, which Wonsik noticed were Jung Corp. budget files. "Wonsik, love, he was in the midst of pleasure. Nothing he said can be taken to heart."

 

"You don't know that."

 

Taekwoon reached out and touched Wonsik's hand that rested on the table holding the base of his wine glass. "He also asked you to take all of him, begged you to choke him harder, should we believe he wanted you to kill him?"

 

Wonsik sighed. 

 

"Hakyeon wept openly while you had him pinned beneath you,” Taekwoon continued. “Shall we believe that he was upset with what you were doing to him?"

 

"Of course not. Never."

 

Taekwoon smiled and relaxing back into his seat. "Of course not. Please don't overthink this, I assure you, there is nothing to worry about."

 

Taekwoon, feeling quite accomplished, topped off Wonsik's glass of wine. The younger vampire was still unsettled, but he had to admit that Taekwoon was quite convincing. He could recall the way he would spew nonsense when he was still in his human form. This could very well be the same situation. Hakyeon wore his heart on his sleeve and was rather loose-lipped, even more so while being fucked by two vampires. Wonsik decided to follow Taekwoon's advice and not overthink the situation. Hakyeon had yet to bring it up again, so he had probably forgotten what was said himself. After taking a long swig of the five thousand dollar red that Taekwoon loved so much, Wonsik leaned back in his leather-clad seat as well.

 

Taekwoon held the bottle in his hand, examining it. He was clearly proud of his haul of wines, several crates from various regions around France. He happily launched into a long explanation of what they were drinking and why he had to purchase three bottles of it. Wonsik noted the irony of Taekwoon spending one hundred grand on wine alone and reviewing the Jung Corp. budget on their flight home. He decided not to think about it and let their CFO handle that situation when they landed. A shiver ran up Wonsik's spine as he thought of what Lee Do-ah would do when she saw the proof of their blown budget.

 

They still had a long flight ahead of them. Wonsik found himself smiling ever so slightly as Taekwoon spoke with excitement. The trip had not been a complete disaster after all.

**One Month Later**

* * *

Hakyeon lay sprawled out across the large L shaped couch in Taekwoon’s living room. His feet were resting on Taekwoon’s lap and his upper body was nestled between Wonsik’s legs. Taekwoon, for once, was not on his phone or tablet or laptop. He was fully engaged at the moment. Both he and Hakyeon were ingrossed in the drama that was playing out on the television. Wonsik, while also attentive and enjoying the storyline, was slightly disappointed in the predictability of it all. He did find it cute how engrossed his companions were. Hakyeon was always frustratingly cute but he could never describe Taekwoon as cute until recently; ever since Hakyeon had pulled them into the trap of watching romantic dramas. 

 

“Whoa… Whooooaaaaa!” Hakyeon sat up, slapping a hand over his mouth. “She could see the sword the entire time?” The shock of it spread through his body, apparently, and he grabbed Wonsik’s shirt.

 

“Of course she could, how else could she be the heroine?” Wonsik responded as a matter of factly. He was truly confused by Hakyeon’s outburst. They were watching the same show after all. Two sets of eye looked at him in exasperation. _Oh boy…_

 

“Wonsik, that is irrelevant,” Hakyeon deadpanned.

 

“How? It was completely predictable.”

 

“The joy of watching a drama is not about being able to predict what will happen. It's about freeing your imagination and allowing your mind to become immersed in the story,” Taekwoon spoke up. “I am quite shocked as well, Hakyeon.”

 

Wonsik chuckled at the serious tone Taekwoon and Hakyeon were using. As if they were discussing business matters and not a soap opera involving fantastical creatures and a ghost-seeing girl. Hakyeon and Taekwoon began describing their favorite characters, Hakyeon going on about how handsome the leading man was and Taekwoon describing the honorable loyalty of the grandfather. Hakyeon turned to him, wanting to pull him into the discussion as well.

 

“Wonsik, let me guess…” he paused dramatically, pretending to think. “Your favorite character was the mysterious one dressed in all black.” Wonsik couldn’t lie, he did enjoy the stoic nature of that particular character. 

 

“A lot like our Taek, don’t you think?” Hakyeon leaned in and whispered.

 

At this Wonsik just rolled his eyes and looked the other way which only made Hakyeon burst into a fit of laughter. Taekwoon, who actually wore black from head to toe that very moment, smiled at Hakyeon’s insightfulness. 

 

“Alright you two, as much as I would like to stay and discuss every nuance of this riveting episode, I have work to do,” Wonsik said as he pulled himself from beneath Hakyeon. “And, yes, I do have an actual job, Hakyeon.”

 

“I never said…” Hakyeon started to protest but his voice trailed off when he remembered that his mind was an open book with Wonsik. Instead, he stood and followed Wonsik as he walked to the elevator door. Wonsik didn’t protest.

 

“I know that you work hard, Wonsik-” Hakyeon started while they waited for the lift to arrive, but was interrupted by Wonsik.

 

“It’s really okay, Hakyeon. I’ve never told you what is it that I do here. I don’t expect you to know.” 

 

Hakyeon smiled and for a moment they simply looked at one another. Hakyeon felt that, over the past month, the ice around Wonsik’s heart had melted. Melted for him. The sleek silver doors slid open silently and Wonsik broke their eye contact to step on. Hakyeon acted more quickly however and pressed his hand against the frame of the opening, blocking Wonsik’s path. Wonsik stopped abruptly to avoid being clotheslined and looked at Hakyeon in frustration. Before he could ask the man what the hell he was doing, Hakyeon moved in, body nearly flush against Wonsik’s, and kissed him. 

 

The kiss lacked the fiery lust that all of their previous kisses had been born from. This kiss was firm yet soft, all affection with an undertone of simmering desire. It was perfect. Too perfect. When Hakyeon pulled away Wonsik felt a tug within himself telling him he wanted more. He wouldn’t step back in for another one, not with this unfamiliar feeling in his chest. Wonsik didn’t have to do anything though because Hakyeon moved back, magnifying the empty space between them.

 

“Work hard, Kim Wonsik.” Hakyeon’s voice was soft and trailed off as he walked back towards the living room to rejoin Taekwoon on the couch. Wonsik watched him go before he stepped on to the elevator and the doors slid closed silently behind him. The feminine voice of their elevator greeted him and he instructed it to take him to the floor that his office was located on. 

 

Hakyeon sank back onto the same spot he had occupied before hed saw Wonsik off to work. Taekwoon had changed to channel to the news and seemed totally focused on that so Hakyeon took a minute to think about the kiss he had just shared with Wonsik. 

 

"You're vibrating Hakyeon. What is my love so happy about?"

 

Hakyeon's were crescent moons as he felt his joy bubble up. Taekwoon was not a mind reader but he could always see through Hakyeon regardless.

 

“Taek, we need to talk.”

 

Taekwoon raised a brow at this but immediately turned the noisy television off. He turned on his seat to face his partner, giving Hakyeon his undivided attention. Waves of emotion poured from Hakyeon’s body so Taekwoon knew that this talk would be something positive, he was just unsure what. 

 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon spoke confidently as if he had made up his mind about whatever he was about to say. “I love you.”

“I love you as well, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile at this sudden burst of affection.

 

“I... love Wonsik as well.” 

 

Taekwoon caressed Hakyeon’s cheek. “That’s beautiful, my love, and just the way it should be.”

 

Hakyeon leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek. Happiness was not always something he had known before he met Taekwoon. Now that he had it, he was determined to keep it. 

 

“I still want you to change me.” Hakyeon blurted out, nerves beginning to set in. “I know that the first time I brought it up my sensibilities were… compromised, but I have never been more sure about something in my life.” 

 

Taekwoon was speechless. He had assumed that Hakyeon would not even remember his passionate pleas during their time in Paris.

“Why do you want this Hakyeon? Really,” he finally managed to get out. 

“Taek, I have never been happier than I am when I am with you and Wonsik. I don’t want this to end-”

 

“Immortality is not a trifle to be approached with your heart on your sleeve, Hakyeon.”

 

“I know.” Hakyeon moved to be closer to Taekwoon. “This is something that I have seriously thought about over the last month or so. I have no one to leave behind, no one will miss me.”

 

Taekwoon was quiet as he studied Hakyeon’s face. The Council does not approve of turning human beings unless they are of use to the vampire race and only if they are going to die prior to completing their work. Taekwoon wanted Hakyeon forever, there was no doubt about that, but could he justify the pain that Hakyeon would experience once he was cursed with immortality? 

 

“Hakyeon, immortality is not a blessing but a curse. You watch the people around you die. You watch the years go by as if they are merely days…. It gets lonely,” Taekwoon spoke with sincerity. Hakyeon had to know the truth before he made this decision. 

 

“I’d never be lonely… not with you and Wonsik at my side.”

 

“I would never leave you,” Taekwoon whispered, then he leaned in a pressed their lips together gently. “Follow me.” 

 

They headed towards the stairs leading to the second floor and straight towards the library. They stopped in the middle of the room facing the wall that held all of Taekwoon’s many journals. Taekwoon turned to face Hakyeon, holding his hands and standing close to him. 

 

“Hakyeon, I hear your request and I want nothing more than to have you with me for eternity, but I will not do this unless I have your informed consent.” He stopped Hakyeon’s protests with a finger to the man’s lips. 

 

“You know what these are, we’ve discussed them before. I want you to sit and read the reality of my life… then you can decide.” Taekwoon walked along the wall, running his fingertips along the leather bindings until he came to one in particular. He pulled the old journal out and approached Hakyeon again. “Have a seat please.”

 

Hakyeon followed Taekwoon’s hand gesture and sat in a reading chair not far from where he stood. Taekwoon leaned to turn on the lamp on the table next to him and straightened again. 

 

“I’ll send for refreshments. There is a lot to read.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody know which drama they are watching?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik get a moments rest. Enter Taekwoon, stage left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my loves. The end is nigh! In our next upload(s) to be exact. Are you ready for this? We are going to give you everything we promised and we hope that you enjoy the pain. 
> 
> Love
> 
> Rach <3

Wonsik stood beneath the hot water that fell from the ceiling of his shower like rainfall. He had been standing there, lost in thought and just allowing the stress of the day to melt away, for some time. The water warmed his cool skin and for a moment, however fleeting it may have been, he felt a twinge of humanity within himself. Warm yellow lights were dim and the soft sound of a saxophone floated into the restroom from his bedroom. Wonsik relished this calm moment. He had been living in his office and various conference rooms ever since he had left Hakyeon and Taekwoon in front of the television several days ago. The week had been, to put it mildly, hectic .

 

The short time had felt like a month, a month of never-ending meetings and paperwork. Wonsik knew that this is what happened when one company absorbs another. Jung Corp. had acquired one of their direct competitors in a behind the scenes deal. A deal that bode well for Jung but not so for the owner of the failing company it had acquired. Rightfully so as there were rumors of embezzling and attempts to avoid legal actions. At this moment under the waterfall, however, Wonsik didn’t have a dozen phone calls to make, all he had to do was enjoy the flow of the water over his body. The peace was short lived when he heard light footfalls in his bedroom outside the bathroom door. It was Taekwoon, he could tell by the sound of his steps over the plush rugs that covered his floor. Wonsik was slightly annoyed, not because Taekwoon had come to him but because the peace that had settled heavy on his mind was disturbed. In reality he actually welcomed Taekwoon’s presence. 

 

“Wonsik,” Taekwoon’s gentle voice always had a way of making Wonsik’s name sound softer than its hard consonants allowed. He turned and saw Taekwoon standing in the dark doorway of the bathroom. Taekwoon was wearing his usual silk robe and a pair of cotton pajama pants, all as black has his raven hair. He walked up to the glass wall which was the only barrier between them and watched the steam rise from Wonsik’s wet body. 

 

“Yes Taekwoon,” Wonsik spoke, previous annoyance gone from his mind. 

 

“I… just wanted to speak with you.” his voice was impossibly soft, floating away with the sound of the falling water. Wonsik could barely hear him.

 

“Are you going to join me?” 

 

Taek didn't answer, instead, he allowed his robe to slide from his shoulders to the floor, his bottoms following seconds later. Wonsik despised his body’s reaction to Taekwoon's bare form but he hated his heart’s reaction even more. It flipped in his chest as Taekwoon stepped into the shower, all long limbs and broad shoulders. Wonsik had seen Taekwoon in several days so to say he needed this intimacy would be an understatement. 

 

Taekwoon moved closer to Wonsik who was still under the warm water. With a few taps of Wonsik’s fingertips against a panel on the wall, water flowed from all directions and enveloped them in its warmth. Wonsik carded his fingers through Taekwoon’s jet black hair, letting his hand come to rest on the back of his neck. They kissed, unhurried yet full of need, finding the energy the work week had drained from them within each other. When they finally separated, Taekwoon smiled and spoke to Wonsik. 

 

“It seems like ages ago, the last time we were together.”

 

“Things have been busy,” Wonsik replied huskily.

 

“They have. Even more so for you, Wonsik,” Taekwoon took his turn to run his slender fingers through Wonsik’s hair. “You may not have noticed but your diligence has made the entire staff more productive.”

 

Wonsik listened to the praise silently. His lips traced Taekwoon’s collarbone and up the length of his neck. Taekwoon was still complimenting him when their lips met again; Wonsik drowning out the honeyed words with a lustful kiss. As they kissed Wonsik realized Taekwoon’s mind was uncharacteristically quiet. If he were not so turned on, with a hard cock to prove it, he would question Taekwoon on it. Instead they stood, enveloped in warmth and wetness, with their bodies pressed together and it all felt so fucking good. Wonsik felt the one thing he had missed for so long was finally falling back into place. He tugged at Taekwoon’s hair and shifted, pressing his own back against the cool marble wall of the shower stall. Taekwoon followed obediently, allowing himself to be led by Wonsik’s hands. 

 

“So amazing, you are, Kim Wonsik,” Taekwoon’s voice was muffled as he sucked at the skin of Wonsik’s neck but he was heard loud and clear. 

 

“Stop,” Wonsik growled, unsure of how to react to the heavy praise Taekwoon was laying on him. 

 

“I wouldn’t lie,” Taekwoon retorted although his mouth was still busy. Wonsik fought the urge to arch into the feel of Taekwoon’s tongue on his nipple. “I don’t tell you enough how important you are to me.”

 

Wonsik stilled, looking directly into Taekwoon’s eyes but his mind was still a blank slate so Wonsik had no way to glean a hint from his thoughts. “And you are a beautiful liar.”

 

Taekwoon straightened, his face showed an emotion that Wonsik didn’t quite understand. He dismissed it and turned around. The hot water ran over his shoulders and down his back. Taekwoon moved in, knowing what Wonsik desired. Wonsik sighed as a long arm wrapped around his waist and Taekwoon’s lips pressed against the nape of his hair. He pushed the suspicion in his mind away and allowed his body to relax into the sensations. When he felt two long fingers drag along the cleft of his ass a shiver ran through him. Taekwoon teased him for a moment before two long fingers began to slowly invade his tightness. 

 

“Deeper,” Wonsik hissed. He grabbed a fistful of long black hair and that earned a long moan from Taekwoon.

 

_God, yes-_

 

The first thought slipped through Taekwoon’s cracking mental wall. Wonsik couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he had broken through, that Taekwoon was in the moment with him. Pleasure swam through his body at every push and pull of Taekwoon’s fingers inside him. His need to feel Taekwoon inside of him was so powerful, he felt he would explode if it didn’t happen soon. 

 

“I’m ready. Lift my leg,” he commanded, again Taekwoon obliged without question. Wonisk could feel Taekwoon’s desire mixing with his own. When was the last time we did this? Wonsik thought to himself. There was no doubt that Wonsik enjoyed the dynamics of their sex life but he still craved this on occasion. Taekwoon was an amazing lover and after decades of practice, he knew everything Wonsik wanted. 

 

“Now, Taekwoon.” 

 

Taekwoon grunted in response, voice already deeper and coated with lust. Wonsik was slack-jawed when Taekwoon’s length began to slowly stretch him open. The pressure made his breath escape him and the slight burn had his eyes squeezed tightly closed. Taekwoon rocked his hips, pulling out to the tip and prepared to push back into the tight warmth of Wonsik’s ass. The sensation was overwhelming for them both; Taekwoon’s eyes clouded over to pitch black, his fangs lengthened slightly, and he sank his teeth into the base of Wonsik’s neck.

 

_Bring it up later... It’s been so long…_

 

“Bring what up later,” Wonsik asked breathlessly. His mind was inundated with desire and lust but he was not completely gone, not yet. 

 

“Hakyeon wants us to turn him,” Taekwoon answered without hesitation, utterly drunk on the blood he had drank from Wonsik. It ran from his mouth and over his chin as he spoke. Wonsik stilled, the statement taking a moment to sink into his clouded mind. 

 

“Hakyeon…” as soon as Wonsik whispered the name realization dropped into his gut like a rock. “Taekwoon- Taekwoon, stop.”

 

Taekwoon stopped in confusion and took a step back when Wonsik moved to separate their bodies. The blackness of his eyes faded back to their normal white and brown. The hurt Taekwoon saw in Wonsik’s eyes did nothing to explain why sex had stopped.

 

“I knew it,” Wonsik snarled. “You came to me, showering me with praise but your mind was blocked from me the moment you walked in.” 

 

He slapped the panel on the wall with the palm of his hand and the water stopped abruptly leaving them both standing in the steamy shower, water dripping down their naked forms. Wonsik stormed from the bathroom, snatching a towel as he exited. Taekwoon stood, dumbfounded, wondering what had just happened. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and pulled his robe over his body before joining Wonsik in the bedroom. 

 

“Wonsik, could you please explain what is going on?” He started hesitantly.

 

“What’s going-” Wonsik’s sentence dissolved into bitter laughter. “I, once again, have fallen for your sweet lies. I refuse to explain my feelings to you again.” 

 

“Wonsik, you were never one for dramatics so just explain yourself,” Taekwoon sighed and sat on the edge of Wonsik’s bed.

 

Wonsik clenched his fist and took a deep breath. Taekwoon stared at him from his spot on the bed, feeling Wonsik’s angry wafting off him in waves, but he had no idea why, and that made Wonsik want to scream. They’d spent so much time together, yet Taekwoon didn’t know Wonsik as well as Wonsik knew him. It hurt, but Wonsik was passed the sadness now.

 

“I’ll say it nice and slow, make sure you hear me this time,” Wonsik said, not moving from his spot in the middle of the room. He clutched at the towel on his waist tightly, knuckles white from the grip. Taekwoon looked at Wonsik, taken aback by the animosity in his stature and tone. “I don’t think you should do this. Obviously, you’re not thinking any of this through properly.” 

 

Taekwoon had been distracted, he had lost himself in the heat of the moment and confessed his thoughts in a moment that was inappropriate and it had led to this; Wonsik exploding in a fury of emotions. “I understand this may come as a bit of a shock, especially after our previous conversation, but does it really warrant this much anger?” 

 

“What about the Council? What if something goes wrong? What if someone gets hurt?” Wonsik thought briefly of the words spoken by the age old vampire in Paris.

 

“Wonsik, I do believe that I, a vampire of over four hundred years, am able to discern right from wrong as well as recall the by-laws the council put in place. Or are you the elder now?” Taekwoon’s face wall calm as he spoke but his meaning was not lost on Wonsik. Taekwoon was by all means considered an ancient and Wonsik, being a mere adolescent, had no right to question his choices so blatantly.

 

All the same, theHhis words were like a smack to his face. Of course Taekwoon was older, and wiser by way of time if nothing else, but that didn’t excuse his actions. If anything they brought them further into question, was the vampire thinking with his head, or with his dick? Wonsik laughed through his anger at the comment.

 

“You know what,” Wonsik threw his hands up in submission. “You’re right, Taekwoon. You know best, and I shouldn’t doubt your ability to make the right decision, even in moments of heightened emotion.”

 

Wonsik moved to the large walk-in closet and prepared his suit for the day. Taekwoon stared at him from the edge of the bed, sensing that Wonsik had no desire to further this conversation, but he himself wasn’t finished. He needed to know Wonsik was on board, but the man avoided his gaze like the plague, forcing himself to focus on the clothes he covered himself with aggressively.

 

“Wonsik, I had hoped we would be able to approach this discussion maturely,” Taekwoon admonished as he approached Wonsik from behind. When he came closer he placed his hand on Wonsik’s shoulder and attempted to turn him around so that could converse face to face. He had really expected Wonsik to behave better than this. What he didn’t expect his to have his hand forcefully slapped away, a slight sting lingered along the sensitive skin of his wrist.

 

“Do not touch me,” Wonsik voice wavered even though he forced his words through gritted teeth. Taekwoon paused as he surveyed the emotion on Wonsik’s face. He had to reassure him that he knew exactly what he was doing, that this was the best option for both him and Wonsik.

 

“We are not making a rash decision here. I’ve thought it through, Hakyeon has thought it through,” his hands fell to his sides. “It is what’s best for Hakyeon, for us… for you-”

 

“Don’t you dare claim to know what is best for me,” Wonsik bellowed. “You don’t have the right to make such a decision on my behalf!”

 

“This wasn’t your tone when you were lying on your deathbed.”

 

Wonsik stumbled back a step, feeling like he had been struck in his chest with a sledgehammer. He refused to acknowledge the tears that burned his eyes so he turned and snatched the suit jacket from the hanger and stormed off.

 

“Wonsik, I didn’t say that to harm you,” Taekwoon walked after him, sticking close to his side. “I only meant that once we had to make a similar decision and you were the one on the receiving end.” 

 

“My situation was not similar to Hakyeon’s. You're making a choice to take a healthy human’s life.” Wonsik spoke through grit teeth.

 

“I could have let you die but I didn’t. You were worth saving, you were worth spending an eternity with. Hakyeon is as well, I thought you would agree.”

 

Wonsik looked at Taekwoon as he waited for the elevator to arrive. Sometimes he thought Taekwoon didn’t think before he spoke, but he knew better. The only thing this man does is think. It's the reason his name is on this building, it’s the reason he was so admired by those around him, and it's the reason Wonsik was still frustratingly in love with him. He couldn’t deny that spending forever with Hakyeon didn’t sound horrible, but that was irrelevant. Taekwoon was using his god-like power to satisfy his own selfish needs and trying to sell it as being in Wonsik’s best interest. He needed to be away from Taekwoon; he needed time to think things through. Just as the thought crossed his mind the elevator arrived and the doors slid open. 

 

“This is happening, Wonsik, and Hakyeon and I both want you onboard. At least speak to Hakyeon about it, he’ll expect to hear from you.”

 

Wonsik did not respond, he just allowed the doors to create a soundproof barrier between them. Finally, with Taekwoon was out of sight, he sucked in a breath that he had not realized he was holding.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon reaches out to Wonsik for a dinner date. Could this be reconciliation or is Jung Taekwoon acting in Wonsik's "best interest" again? Hakyeon is in the middle of it all.

It was late the next evening, the sun had just dipped under the horizon and Wonsik was laying in his bed; skin bare and tangled within his silk sheets. He let out a puff of air as he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms out wide. A tall candle flicked beside his bed, making eerie shadows dance across the walls. Wonsik watched them and considered the ending of the night prior; the way Taekwoon had spoken to him as he were his father, using his authority as an older vampire against him in a way they both knew wasn't fair. Taekwoon wasn't thinking straight and Wonsik was sure this was going to come back and haunt them all in the worst ways. How foolish of him to think this issue had been left behind in Paris. He sighed and smacked the bed in frustration.

 

As if mere thoughts could conjure his physical presence, Wonsik could hear the sound of Taekwoon’s footsteps nearing his room. His feet padded almost silently across the suite and stopped just outside Wonsik’s door. Taekwoon hesitated, listening at the door to see if Wonsik was awake or not. Inside the room, Wonsik rolled over towards the window, his back facing the door. He just wanted the man to go away.

 

“Wonsik,” The voice outside his door was light, considering.

 

Wonsik merely groaned. He hadn't much desire to speak with Taekwoon.

 

“I’d like to have dinner with you,” Taekwoon called through the door.

 

“We just woke up. It’d be breakfast.”

 

He could hear the door open and Taekwoon step into the room. 

 

From the doorway all Taekwoon could see was Wonsik’s back; the way his waist tapered in before curving out for his hips. Wonsik’s sandy brown skin gleamed in the light of the one candle flickering on the table beside his bed. Wonsik huffed a sigh, wishing he could avoid Taekwoon for a moment longer.

 

“I would like to get you and Hakyeon together,” Taekwoon started tentatively, not moving from the doorway. He knew that if he pushed the young vampire too far they'd wind up back in the same spot as the night before; arguing and saying things that hurt. Contrarily, Taekwoon also knew if he didn't give Wonsik a push then he wouldn't budge, and that just wouldn't do.

 

“For what? Wedding plans?” Wonsik snorted in irritation.

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and bit his tongue, instead choosing to cross the room and walk to the bed. He plopped down next to Wonsik, the soft silks of his robe caressing Wonsik’s back. Taekwoon melded their bodies together, effectively claiming his position behind Wonsik as big spoon. Wonsik stiffened, his eyes stared forward out of the window. He wished he could have been anywhere in the city than where he was right now.

 

“And if I refused?” Wonsik’s jaw was tight; the words could hardly escape his clenched teeth. Taekwoon simply kissed the base of Wonsik's neck.

 

“I'd give you time.”

 

Wonsik moved out of Taekwoon’s arms and sat up. A low growl rumbled through Wonsik’s chest but Taekwoon remained unfettered.

 

“There will never be enough time! I despise the fact that you're constantly asking my opinions and feelings on matters but don't take them into consideration. This isn't how this goes and nothing good will come of it!” 

 

Taekwoon stared up at him from the bed and waved one hand dismissively. “It's not how we normally do things, I'll admit, but aren't you the least bit excited to have-”

 

“I gain nothing from this. In fact, this is starting to feel more and more like a replacement.”

 

At this, Taekwoon began to scowl.

 

“Hakyeon is not your replacement.”

 

“Right, because I was just a placeholder. I couldn't fill the empty fucking space where your heart was, so you set your eyes somewhere else. For some reason, after a few months of late night stalking and a sexual experience or two, you think that what you're feeling for Hakyeon is the real deal. He's one step away from carving your initials in an unsuspecting hunk of wood and etching a heart around it, and you can't wait to skim the bark from the tree and hang it over the mantle.” 

 

Taekwoon seemed un-amused by Wonsik’s joke, lips frowning instead of hitching up at the corners like he would normally do towards Wonsik’s grumbling rants. This time it meant laughing at Hakyeon’s expense, and Taekwoon was not impressed.

 

“How many times do we have to have this discussion? When will you let go of the past? It's about time we moved forward, and I want to do that with you and Hakyeon.” Taekwoon hissed.

 

_Move forward._

 

The words sounded foreign, as if Taekwoon had muttered them with a tongue that spoke a language Wonsik couldn't understand. Taekwoon was moving forward with Hakyeon trotting behind merrily, but Wonsik didn't see himself being a part of it. He wanted to erase himself from this narrative but he couldn't just up and leave either. Taekwoon was his maker and Wonsik was still very young. 

 

Ultimately, Wonsik didn't have a choice, and he and Taekwoon both realized that.

 

“Please, get dressed,” Taekwoon stated more than asked. He stood from the bed and smoothed the fabric of his robes over. “I will let Hakyeon know we will go out to eat.”

 

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, letting the door snap shut behind him. Wonsik sat there in the center of his bed, struggling to remember how to count to ten and breathe.

\- - -

The walk to the shop was tense. Wonsik refused to speak more than two words at a time to Taekwoon, and Taekwoon refused to take the hint, constantly asking him questions and talking business the entire time. It was annoying Wonsik to the core that the man kept talking, but he would rather hear about work than hear about Hakyeon and this dreaded change. Plus, Wonsik had grown rather skillful at zoning Taekwoon’s voice out, focusing instead on the world around them.

 

The weather was somewhat amicable; dark clouds loomed in the sky and threatened rain, but it hadn't rained since much earlier in the day. People often stayed inside on days and nights like this, so there was little traffic in the streets. Wonsik noted Soo Mi’s car almost a block away, not because he knew the vehicle, but because he knew her scent. The compact vehicle had her smell smothered all over it. Taekwoon asked Wonsik more questions but Wonsik had stopped answering long ago, merely walking beside him like the ghost of himself.

 

Hakyeon and Soo Mi had just finished cleaning up the Nutmeg when Taekwoon and Wonsik arrived. They both seemed worn out, but working in service, they masked the exhaustion with a graceful smile. Soo Mi even held the door open and greeted them both as they walked in. After a quick moment of exchanged pleasantries, Soo Mi picked up her purse and waved towards the others.

 

“Good night! Please rest well!” Soo Mi smiled at them.

 

“I saw that you parked very far on our walk here and it's late. Can I escort you to your car?” Wonsik asked Soo Mi, who blushed under his gaze.

 

“Yes, please.” She gave a polite smile and a nod to him. Wonsik moved forward to hold the door for her. Soo Mi turned to the two standing behind the counter, and Wonsik followed her gaze. “Have a nice evening Hakyeon and Taekwoon.” 

 

“You as well,” Taekwoon nodded.

 

Hakyeon put the towel and the cup he was drying in one hand to give a wave and a smile. Wonsik couldn't help but think of how domestic the two looked, standing shoulder to shoulder, Taekwoon with a black towel over his shoulder and his hand covering Hakyeon’s on the counter. Hakyeon, that perfectly bubbly little human who even Wonsik had found himself becoming fond of. A sigh escaped his lips that he couldn't contain as they turned from the establishment and head back the way he and Taekwoon had just come.

 

Soo Mi was quiet minded as they walked down the street. She kept her eyes to the ground and sort of ambled aimlessly. The chill in the air wasn't as potent as it was when they'd gone to Paris, even with rain lingering in the air. Enough time had passed that the chill was replaced by a mild warmth that brought humidity with it. 

 

“Do you live nearby?” Wonsik asked to break the silence; they still had a bit of a walk to her car.

 

Soo Mi nearly jumped from her skin at the sound of his voice. She looked over at him with a hand to her chest and let out a laugh.

 

“Wonsik! I forgot you were walking with me... your steps are so soft.” She let out another laugh. Wonsik gave her a small smile.

 

“I- yes. I live very close. I don't normally drive here unless I am closing,” she answered.

 

“Yes, that makes sense.”

 

“Hakyeon is so generous though; he rarely puts me on this late anymore with the new staff. He gets very worried with me out so late.” She nodded toward Wonsik, a large smile on her face.

 

Wonsik had to fight everything to keep from rolling his eyes at the woman. He was starting to see that being a kind-hearted person was a trait that everyone noticed in Hakyeon.

 

“Well, here we are! Thank you for walking me, Wonsik. You are very kind.” Wonsik opened her car door after she unlocked it with her key fob and grunted his response. Soo Mi slid inside with one last wave and closed the door. A few seconds later, she was just another set of taillights on the road.

 

Hearing Soo Mi praise Hakyeon felt like another punch below the belt. Hakyeon was caring. He looked out for his employees. It was not hard to see the glaring similarities between Hakyeon and Taekwoon; Taekwoon was also kind and attuned to others' feelings. Besides this shit show of a love triangle, Taekwoon was the nicest person Wonsik had ever known, and even nice people needed an outlet sometimes. That was not his strong suit so Wonsik was sure Hakyeon picked up the slack there, too.

 

Wonsik had made it back to the shop in half the time it took him to get to Soo Mi’s car. He took a deep breath and tried to exhale all his frustrations. He liked Hakyeon and none of this was his fault really. All humans find themselves wanting to be with their vampire lovers forever, even he was the same, but for Taekwoon to act so irrationally and without considering how he felt… 

 

He took another deep breath.

 

Taekwoon was waiting at the door for him as he approached. He popped the door open and held it for Wonsik as he walked through. The elder’s body took up half the doorway though, and Wonsik squinted at Taekwoon as he slid inside the small space, their chests touching a bit.

 

“Why are you in the doorway like that, Taekwoon?” Wonsik forced a smile and poked Taekwoon with a finger.

 

“He's being so weird tonight. Here, have a seat Wonniboo, I made you two some of my favorite coffee!” Hakyeon smiled, bringing him a steaming mug as Wonsik sat in the same seat he sat in the first night he'd come to The Nutmeg alone. 

 

 _Wonniboo_? The nickname was ridiculous but he liked the way it sounded on Hakyeon’s tongue. The human slid into the seat to his right and smiled back at Wonsik brightly. Their knees brushed under the table, spurring a series of loud thoughts through Hakyeon’s mind; from concerns of Wonsik’s quiet nature to unfiltered arousal. Hakyeon was caring, empathetic and constantly in a state of desire. Wonsik couldn't help but laugh a bit, he really was the perfect human.

 

Taekwoon locked the door and sat to the right of Hakyeon, opposite to Wonsik.

 

“Wonniboo?” Taekwoon smiled fondly, a light teasing in his voice. 

 

“What would you like to eat tonight, Wonsik?” Hakyeon asked, ignoring Taekwoon’s comment. 

 

The elder vampire reached across the table to hold onto Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon gave Taekwoon that dazzling smile and Wonsik had to take another one of those long, deep breaths to keep from flipping the small table.

 

“Venison.”

 

Hakyeon made a face of complete disapproval while Taekwoon nodded and pulled out his cell phone with the hand that wasn't holding onto Hakyeon. “Lovely! I'll order it now.”

 

“Lovely,” Wonsik grumbled, rolling his eyes. Taekwoon shot him a look, but Wonsik’s expression didn't change. Hakyeon looked back and forth between the two, trying to assess the situation.

 

“So, Wonsik, I’ve missed you. Taekwoon tells me you've been working so hard this week even he has hardly seen you. It must be nice to get out for some fun.” Hakyeon spoke up after a moment.

 

Wonsik nodded, repressing a sigh. “Yeah. We've dissolved another company and it's honestly been a pain. Their books are so screwed. None of the numbers add up because the fucking greedy bastard who owned the damn company was pocketing the money. So I have been helping Do-Ah trace the funds, while also going through employee records to be sure they weren't shorted on their checks.”

 

“Why do you want to know that?” Hakyeon asked, his free hand tucked under his chin, eyes looking at Wonsik attentively.

 

“Well, it's one of Taekwoon’s things. Whenever we take on a company this way we check the books and pay them whatever is owed.”

 

Hakyeon looked over at Taekwoon and smiled. “How sweet of you!”

 

“I cannot take much credit. It was my idea but our _Wonniboo_ has a great eye for catching mistakes. He works very hard to make sure the numbers are correct.”

 

Wonsik shrugged, staring at his mug of coffee. The room fell silent again and the only sound to be heard was the gentle beating of Hakyeon’s own heart. He'd gotten so used to being around the two that his heart didn't plunge into overdrive when Taekwoon touched him anymore, or when Wonsik looked at him with his piercing eyes. It felt like a lifetime since the three of them had spent time together, and Hakyeon wanted to relish in the moment but the tension eeking from Wonsik and the feigned indifference from Taekwoon made that a little difficult.

 

Taekwoon’s cell beeped on the table, and his eyes scanned the screen. 

 

“Ah, the food is here. I’ll help them bring it in.” Taekwoon gave Hakyeon’s hand a light squeeze before standing up from the table.

 

“Okay!” Hakyeon smiled, as usual, and in a flash, Taekwoon was outside.

 

Wonsik’s eyes dragged from his cup to Hakyeon, feeling his eyes on him.

 

“Are you upset with me?” Hakyeon asked rather bluntly.

 

Wonsik hardly blinked. “No.”

 

“Wonnie,” Hakyeon pressed. “I can feel the tension between you two smothering the room. I know it's because of me.”

 

“It's not you-” Won started, but Hakyeon cut him off. His long arms reached across the table to touch Wonsik, wrapping his fingers around Wonsik’s on the mug.

 

“Wonsik, we can be honest with each other. You don’t like it. Taekwoon changing me. Am I right?”

 

Just then the door popped open. Lee Hongbin, the hotel's cook, strode in proudly, a wide smile on his face and arms laden with bags. Taekwoon followed closely behind, empty-handed.

 

“Ya, Wonsik! Why do you send Taekwoon outside?!” Hongbin walked around the table they sat at and stopped at the one just beside them. He placed the food on the table and turned back to Wonsik expectantly. Wonsik felt his stomach grumble at the scent of the bloodied meat.

 

“Taekwoon is not a child, he chose to go meet you.” Wonsik chuckled, trying hard not to smile at the other man. Hongbin had an air of happiness and naivete about him, something that Wonsik always enjoyed when going to eat in the hotel.

 

“The way you two were staring at each other it's hard to see why!” The chef smirked at their hands on the mug

 

Taekwoon took his seat beside Hakyeon, eyeing Hakyeon’s lovely hands wrapped around Wonsik’s on the mug. It was a very intimate look, and he was quite surprised to see Wonsik looked unbothered by it.

 

Wonsik sucked his teeth at the Hongbin, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

 

“Ahh, there it is.” Hongbin grinned, satisfied with Wonsik. He turned back to the table of food and began to unpack the meal. Hakyeon let go of Wonsik’s hand, leaning back to watch Hongbin intently, excited to see what the man had brought for them to enjoy.

 

“So, I assume that the roasted breast of Peking, topped with a pearl onion sauce, complemented by a side of delicate greens is for you, Cha Hakyeon.” Hongbin smiled turning to the table with a slight bow. He placed the food in front of the other man, careful to avoid the mugs of coffee on the table. 

 

“Ohh!” Hakyeon’s eyes were wide and his body squirmed with excitement.

 

“Please, take a bite,” Hongbin insisted, gesturing towards the food. 

 

Hakyeon nodded eagerly, using his fork and knife to cut into the perfectly roasted poultry. When he took the tender meat into his mouth his eyes closed instantly, a soft groan escaping his lips.

 

“Yes! It never gets old.” Hongbin chuckled at Hakyeon’s reaction, giving a small bow again.

 

“And for you, Wonsik! I saved the thickest cut for you because I know you like thick-”

 

“Hongbin,” Taekwoon’s face bore a smile but his tone clearly reprimanded Hongbin for his loose tongue. 

 

Hongbin gave a small bow and grinned deviously at Wonsik who shook his head, smiling as well. He returned back to the table with a covered platter. He hesitated for a second, looking at Hakyeon, who was trying hard to wait for the others to begin eating before scarfing his own food down.

 

“I have seen rare meat before,” Hakyeon said directly to Hongbin.

 

Wonsik couldn't help but laugh at this. “It's not that it's rare Hakyeon, it's bloodied.”

 

Hakyeon made another face but quickly recovered. “Right. Well, go on then. I'm hungry.” Hongbin uncovered the plate, displaying a thick cut of meat, garnished with a warn red looking sauce.

 

“Venison cooked just the way you like it, not at all, with my special blood sauce.” He smiled smugly at the plate.

 

Taekwoon smiled. “Honestly Hongbin, I wish you'd tell me the recipe. I can't get the taste right when I make it.” 

 

“I'll never tell. It's my special sauce.” Hongbin winked at Hakyeon.

 

“No veggies?” Hakyeon asked Wonsik. The other shook his head.

 

“I hate vegetables.” 

 

“He loves my green beans.” Hongbin winked again.

 

“I ate them once almost 50 years ago and he let it go to his head.” Wonsik shook his head.

 

“One of your special red wines. This wine complements each meal so perfectly, I hope you don't mind I picked this wine instead of the one you called for. It would not have tasted well with Hakyeon’s duck.” Hongbin set the wine on the table with three glasses and a corkscrew.

 

“Not at all.” Taekwoon smiled, working the cork the moment Hongbin turned away.

 

“For Taekwoon-” Hongbin had brought another dish to the table. “A lightly seared rack of lamb nestled on a pillow of whipped potatoes.”

 

“It smells delicious.” Taekwoon wafted the air above the food and sniffed.

 

“Because it is delicious! Enjoy!” Hongbin bowed towards the three men at the table and made his way from the restaurant.

 

“Let's eat!” Taekwoon said after the door closed behind him.

 

For a while, the room was mostly silent while they ate, save for the sounds of silverware scraping across their plates. Wonsik stabbed at his meat rather pointedly, glaring up at Taekwoon every few moments or so, and huffing in annoyance at the vampires contented face. Taekwoon seemed to be oblivious to Wonsik’s irritation, or he did well with hiding it, and focused mainly on his meal, giving Hakyeon a smile every once in a while. Hakyeon himself was anxious, still feeling as though Wonsik was upset with him for wanting to be with them forever. He knew that it had taken leaps and bounds for Wonsik to accept him thus far, and if they pushed him anymore then he just might snap, and Hakyeon didn’t want to be around when it happened. Though the silence was killing him, he didn’t want to be the one to interrupt it, and so he stewed in his discontent and anxiety throughout the meal. After a while, Wonsik set his knife down beside his plate and turned to Hakyeon.

 

“What is wrong, Hakyeon?” He asked bluntly. Hakyeon blinked. 

 

“Umm-”

 

Taekwoon hummed in agreement, placing his napkin down on his empty plate. Hakyeon regarded that with curiosity, how could he have scarved down such a delicious meal so quickly?

 

“You are emitting quite an odd aura,” Taekwoon said, looking at his phone as it buzzed on the table once more. He turned his gaze back to Hakyeon, expecting some sort of answer. 

 

Hakyeon looked from vamp to vamp before shoving another piece of duck into his mouth. 

 

Wonsik rolled his eyes but smiled somewhat. “You seem very anxious, is all.”

 

“I’m sure he is with the way your attitude has been this evening.” Taekwoon quipped, tapping away at his phone screen now. Wonsik rolled his eyes again without the accompanying half-smile.

 

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon exclaimed, appalled by Taekwoon’s response.

 

“You’re right. Hakyeon, I’m sorry for being rude to both of you.”

 

Hakyeon cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Both of us how? You’ve only just-”

 

Taekwoon cut him off. “Apparently, there’s an issue with the company we have just taken on and-”

 

“What the issue?” Wonsik asked, seeing right through his bullshit. 

 

“Don’t worry, Wonsik. I’m going to take care of it right now. Just enjoy your evening off. You deserve it.” 

 

Hakyeon’s face fell as he realized what was happening. Taekwoon was leaving them, again. Wonsik’s jaw was tight, as was his grip on his fork. Hakyeon gently placed his hand over Wonsik’s, trying to provide him some comfort, but the vampire hardly noticed.

 

“So you're just leaving, then.” Hakyeon schooled his face wisely, but the disappointment was visible to them all. It wasn’t a question. Both Wonsik and Hakyeon knew the answer.

 

Taewoon sighed. “Unfortunately. This issue must be resolved and I can't just leave it to Do-Ah.”

 

“You absolutely could just leave it to Do-Ah. She's capable of handling the situation. If she wasn't she wouldn't be employed by you.”

 

Taekwoon pursed his lips, but Wonsik didn't back down. The silence that had once been tense was now teeming with animosity. Hakyeon eyed both of them nervously. 

 

“It’d be nice if you could stay,” Hakyeon said, frustratingly aware of how broken his voice sounded. 

 

“Wonsik will be here,” Taekwoon said, his soft voice taking on that caring tone that meant so little when he was ditching their date once again for work, even though he ditched work to set up the date in the first place. Hakyeon frowned at the statement. Of course, Wonsik would be here, Taekwoon was leaving them both here. He felt weird, almost like he was being discarded, but he tried to push those thoughts away.

 

“Make it quick, Taekwoon. We took the day off work to spend with Hakyeon.” Wonsik’s tone was firm, much more authoritative than Hakyeon had heard before.

 

Taekwoon squinted at the other vampire, eyes narrowed as his mouth opened to respond. It hung there for a moment, and Hakyeon fidgeted uncomfortably. Taekwoon let out a short sigh before pulling his lips into a mock pout. 

 

“I'm just taking care of business, Wonsik, but you are rather cute when you get needy. I hope you two have a lovely evening. "

 

Taekwoon stood from the table. He leaned over the table and kissed Hakyeon’s forehead, giving him his nicest smile before pushing in his chair. He draped his coat over his arm and stepped closer to Wonsik, but when he leaned in to repeat the gesture Wonsik turned his head, refusing to accept the salutation. Taekwoon sighed and headed for the door. Hakyeon stared after him like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do with these feelings. He'd never felt this way towards Taekwoon but he wondered if this is how Wonsik felt at times.

 

Hakyeon walked to the door and watched as Taekwoon’s silhouette disappeared into the darkness of the night. Taekwoon had really left them and he was dumbfounded. Wonsik’s reflection appeared beside Hakyeon's own, the light from the cafe making the glass door look like an inky mirror. The vampire's face was relaxed and that put Hakyeon at ease. He assumed that Wonsik had made a point to tune out his thoughts or else he would have commented on them by now. Probably to tell him not to be such a worrier. Hakyeon felt like this was their first time being alone though they had been on their own plenty of times before. Even still, he couldn’t stop his hands from twisting a bit, knowing that eventually he and Wonsik would need to discuss the elephant in the room. 

 

“So looks like it’s just us...” Hakyeon murmured without turning around. He watched as Wonsik’s reflection glanced at his watch and then to the table where they had left their food.

 

“We should finish our meal. Your food must be getting cold.” Wonsik’s husky voice all but vibrated through Hakyeon’s entire being. He turned to face his partner and nodded his head.

 

“You’re right, let's finish up.”

 

They sat down at the table and resumed the meal that had been interrupted. Hakyeon brought up the company’s recent acquisition again, digging deeper into all of Wonsik’s responsibilities. He knew this was just small talk, something to fill the awkward silence that Taekwoon had left in his wake but Wonsik didn't seem bothered by it and simply answered all of Hakyeon’s questions. When their plates were clear of food, Hakyeon’s a lot faster than Wonsik’s, Hakyeon stood and began gathering the dishes. 

 

“Don’t bother, Hakyeon, one of Hongbin’s kitchen staff will return when you awake to clear all of this away,” Wonsik said as he leaned back in his seat, legs crossed and hand in his pockets. To Hakyeon he looked completely at ease, content to just exist in this space with him, no strings attached. It was time to speak up, Hakyeon knew this, or the weight of his silence would destroy him. 

 

“Wonsik, we need to talk about this,” Hakyeon said with a sigh.

 

“I'd rather not,” he responded curtly. 

 

“I know… I know. But, if you could just for a moment, hear me out. You might agree with me. If you still disagree after hearing me out I will understand.”

 

Wonsik sat staring blankly but Hakyeon could see the mistrust behind his eyes. Like he couldn’t believe that Hakyeon was asking instead of demanding and understanding instead of overlooking his perspective. It pained him to think that Wonsik had grown so accustomed to not being heard. The desire to see Wonsik’s smile welled up inside of him, the intensity of it brought a lump to his throat. He could make him smile again, if only he had the opportunity. He could for a lifetime if Wonsik would give him a chance.

 

“Can you come with me?” Hakyeon stood from the table.

 

“Where,” Wonsik asked, not budging from his seat.

 

“Just to the kitchen, I'll make us some tea,” Hakyeon chuckled at Wonsik’s suspicion. 

 

Hakyeon stood and walked around the counter and began gathering the things he needed. When Wonsik stood and meandered towards Hakyeon, he was greeted with a smile and pulled behind the counter.

 

“Join me, don’t be shy.”

 

If he didn’t know better, Hakyeon could have sworn he saw a rosy hew tint Wonsik’s cheeks. The work counter was laid with many trinkets made of glass and stainless steel with a glass teapot being at the center of it all. The loose Chai tea was Hakyeon’s favorite, it was fragrant and spiced and the perfect post-dinner drink once creamy coconut milk was added. In spite of his nonchalant stance, Wonsik was intrigued by it all. 

 

“Couldn’t you just use a tea bag,” he asked when Hakyeon opened the tea container.

 

“No, this is much, much more beautiful.” Hakyeon’s voice was low and warm, sweet like the honey he used to sweeten his beverages. “You become an artist and each cup is your masterpiece. The perfect blend of aroma and flavor lie in wait for you to pull them out.” 

 

“Me?” Wonsik’s eyebrows rose in question. 

 

“Yes, you.” 

 

Hakyeon covered Wonsik’s hand with his own and guided him in scooping a proper portion of tea from the container. When he moved the scoop to the teapot Hakyeon never broke contact, the warmth of his fingers intertwined with Wonsik’s cool digits. Tea leaves tinkled against the glass as they tipped the scoop and poured its contents into the pot. Hakyeon moved a bit closer to Wonsik so their bodies could touch; Wonsik’s side pressed against his chest. 

 

“Now for the hot water. It must be the perfect temperature to extract the essence of your tea leaves and spices.” 

 

Hakyeon guided Wonsik’s hand to an unassuming white teapot that was positioned to his left. It was heavy and warm to the touch. Hakyeon’s hand drifted to Wonsik’s elbow as he began to pour.

 

“Slowly, Wonsik, this is your masterpiece remember?”

 

“Slowly,” Wonsik murmured in response. Hakyeon gazed at him as he poured the water ever so slowly, taking in his handsome features as he concentrated on his task. Hakyeon was pleased to be able to share this with Wonsik. He truly did find the process therapeutic and, looking at his companion, he thought Wonsik may be feeling it as well. 

 

As the tea was steeping, the water taking on a beautiful copper hue Hakyeon placed mesh strainers on their mugs. One of his arms was wrapped around Wonsik’s waist as he used his other to continue to act as a guide. Even if Wonsik was not listening to his thoughts he could, without a doubt, hear the increase in his heart rate. The close proximity of their bodies, the intimacy of their impromptu tea ceremony, and the way their fingers seemed to find each other even when they were just waiting; it filled him with even more resolve in his quest.

 

“It’s ready, Wonsik,” he practically whispered in the man’s ear. Wonsik took the glass pot and poured tea into both mugs, the strainer catching any leaves that escaped the pot. Hakyeon reluctantly released Wonsik so that he could add the coconut milk to their mugs. When it was complete he handed the steaming drink over and picked his own up. They stood looking at their mugs and each other, bodies as close as the drinks between them would allow. Hakyeon broke the silence. 

 

“Have a sip, Wonsik, this is your masterpiece after all.” Wonsik brought the cup to his lips and took a sip of its contents. His eyes lit up immediately, sending a lightning bolt straight through Hakyeon’s heart.

 

“It’s amazing,” he said with that contagious smile Hakyeon loved so much. 

 

“You’re amazing.” Hakyeon had blurted out the words before he realized it. Suddenly he was feeling embarrassed, like the foolish human wearing his heart on his sleeve again. He looked down at his mug and cursed himself inwardly. Wonsik was not the type to enjoy flattery and that is just what his remark had sounded like. He sipped the tea and it truly was amazing, perfectly brewed with a creamy sweetness to it. Wonsik had done well.

 

“I’m not upset with you, Hakyeon,” Wonsik began, placing his mug down on the counter. “It’s… it’s Taekwoon’s recklessness that upsets me. You are the innocent one in this… threesome.”

 

Hakyeon had expected Wonsik to get his things and leave. Instead, he was standing here, initiating what was at best a difficult conversation. This was progress. He placed his mug down and looked at Wonsik, eye to eye.

 

“Do you know how I feel about you,” Hakyeon asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes, I do. Your noisy thoughts reinforce your feelings for me quite often.”

 

“Do you… care about me as well?”

 

Wonsik searched Hakyeon’s eyes before he answered. “Yes… I do.”

 

“I want you to change me, Wonsik.”

 

“Taekwoon already said-”

 

“Not Taekwoon, you. I want you to be my maker.”

 

Wonsik straightened at this, disbelief and shock taking their respective turns on his expressive face. “Taekwoon would never…”

 

“I know, we spoke about it. He flat out refused and his only reason being your age.” Hakyeon was clearly unpleased with the outcome of he and Taekwoon’s conversation. He stepped even closer to Wonsik and cupped his cheek with his hands. 

 

“I am young, Hakyeon, it may not seem that way because humans rarely live past a century, but Taekwoon is right.”

 

“Wonsik, I love Taekwoon and I know you do too,” Hakyeon pleaded. “but Taekwoon is overprotective and… he underestimates you.”

 

Wonsik was speechless as he stood there but Hakyeon could see that Wonsik knew he had spoken the truth. Taekwoon was a loving and supportive boyfriend but he was overprotective to the point that Hakyeon often felt like a child. He had seen Taekwoon speak to Wonsik with doubt in his voice even thought Wonsik had proven himself as responsible and in control time and time again. Human or not Hakyeon was an adult that could make his own choices and he had decided to do just that. He wrapped his arms around Wonsik’s neck and their bodies pressed against each other tightly. A chemical reaction surged through Wonsik’s body, charged by Hakyeon’s proximity, and settled in him as arousal. Hakyeon felt the hardening in Wonsik’s pants and couldn't help but feel turned on as well.

 

“I trust you with my body and I am willing to trust you with my life,” Hakyeon said bluntly.

 

Hakyeon let his arms drop to his sides and stepped around Wonsik, leaving him standing behind the counter alone. With a single glance back he flipped the cafe lights off and walked slowly down the hall to his bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon has a request, Taekwoon has a revelation, and Wonsik has had enough with regrets. The sum of these things proves to be too much for our lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far you should be well warned. But just in case you ignored all previous warnings, here is one more; 
> 
> Warning: Violence, angst, murder

As Taekwoon stood on the elevator he replayed his departure in his mind. Wonsik was easy to anger and Taekwoon had grown accustomed to dealing with his complaints, but to hear Hakyeon disapprove as well had an effect on him. When he reached the floor for his office he stepped out and came face to face with his CFO.

“Ah, Do-ah-ssi, I’m glad you are here. We need to go over this issue,” he spoke in a rapid fire, completely immersed in work mode. He could hear his companion’s heels clicking behind him so he continued dolling out directions that he expected her to follow. “We need to get in touch with the former owner and have him assist with this. The bastard isn’t going to wash his filthy hands of this and slink into the shadows.” 

Taekwoon pulled his coat off and tossed it onto his coat rack with practiced ease. He plopped down in his leather desk chair and opened the file that rested there. When he didn’t hear Do-ah respond he glanced up, in search of some acknowledgment. What he saw sent a chill down his spine. Lee Do-ah had a way with people, she could warmly put them at ease or metaphorically rip them to shreds without breaking a sweat. (no-one liked to think of what she could “literally” do) She stood in the doorway of Taekwoon’s office, holding her files in front of her neatly, and her face was a cold. “Unimpressed” was such a gross trivialization of the expression on her face that Taekwoon wouldn’t dare use the word to appease his own discomfort. 

“With respect, Jung Taekwoon-ssi,” Do-ah started coldly, “I am well aware of the steps that need to be taken.”

Taekwoon, sat dumbly at this desk, unsure of what to say next. He was aware that Do-ah knew how to handle her business but could he really leave her alone to complete all of it? Wasn’t it his job to guide his employees? His mouth opened as if he were going to speak but Do-ah didn’t allow him to.

“I have three others working on sorting through the appropriate paperwork. I have already spoken to the previous owner and explained the situation. Upon my request, he flying to Seoul as we speak and should be here by tomorrow.”

Taekwoon smiled, “I expect nothing less from my best employee. Times like this make it clear as to why you are-”

“Chief financial officer of Jung Corporation.”

“Yes,” Taekwoon said with much less joy in his voice.

“Taekwoon,” Do-ah dropped all honorifics, hinting at the fact that she was speaking as his friend, not his employee. “Why do you always run from him?” 

Taekwoon, if at all possible with his fair complexion, paled. “I don’t think-”

“Forgive me.” Do-ah took a step into the office and moved closer to the desk. The cold glare had not left her face once. “I don’t mean to pry into business that is none of my own, but weren’t you having dinner with your loves tonight?”

“Well, yes, but this situation,” Taekwoon, still slightly shaken by Do-ah’s initial question, stuttered as he spoke. 

“Is under control.”

Taekwoon sat at his desk, uncomfortable under Do-ah’s cold gaze but unsure of what to do next. He thought about how work had always been his main focus, only recently and thanks to Hakyeon, had he risked taking a step back.

“Have you really,” Do-ah asked, her face softening only slightly. “You have two beautiful men, both of whom are madly in love with you, having dinner without you. If you’ve been attempting to take a step back from work, you’ve failed tremendously.”

Taekwoon’s eyes dropped to the paperwork on his desk. He couldn’t muster the pride necessary to look Do-ah in the eye. Not when her points were so legitimate. He felt cornered but not attacked. It was like the curtain that had hidden all the bullshit in the corner of his mind for so long was suddenly ripped away. He didn’t like it. One fact Taekwoon could not forget was that Do-ah was his senior, he respected her and her opinions. She wouldn’t steer him wrong in matters of importance. 

“If I were in your shoes nothing would keep me from being with them.” Do-ah took a seat at the edge of Taekwoon’s desk. “I would live for the sound of Hakyeon’s moans beneath me. I would countdown the hours in every work night until I could run my fingers over his luscious honey skin. Ah, and Kim Wonsik, if only-”

“Yes, I get it Do-ah,” Taekwoon blurted out, standing up abruptly. “I understand what you mean.”

Do-ah’s grin at how easily she could get under his skin did not go unseen, but she became somber again. “Taekwoon, ask yourself, why are you really here?”

Taekwoon stared at her. He had not felt this vulnerable in years, decades, centuries even; he could not deny the truth that had festered within him for so long.

“I… I don’t deserve them. I don’t deserve this happiness.”

“We’ve all had to pay for past sins, Taekwoon, I know this better than anyone,” she spoke in nearly a whisper, stepping forward to caress his cheek with the palm of her hand. “You’ve have paid for those sins tenfold. When will you allow yourself to feel true happiness again?”

Do-ah waited for his mind to catch up, holding his gaze, watching the wheels turn. Taekwoon realized he had run out of excuses. Do-ah, his most trusted employee, his advisor, his friend had uprooted the poison that tainted his mind. Suddenly, Taekwoon felt like a fool. 

“I can always count on you giving a thorough rebuke to right my course.” Taekwoon bowed slightly to his elder. “I will take your words to heart, Do-ah-ssi.” Moving swiftly he was out of the door with a swirl of his coat. He was on his way baby to The Nutmeg, leaving Do-ah to close up his office. 

 

* * *

 

Wonsik couldn't lie; Hakyeon’s request did make him feel better about the situation. He still felt like it wasn't the right decision, but Wonsik also felt consoled by Hakyeon’s kind words. It was nice that even the perfect boy who seemed to have everything he wanted in his life, want to make Wonsik, who honestly didn't know if his feelings even mattered in the situation, feel a part of him.

Hakyeon was perfect; his looks, his demeanor, his libido- and he was obedient, doing anything Taekwoon asked of him without so much as a bat of an eye. Wonsik resented that he was once that way for Taekwoon. Humans are so impressionable, and Hakyeon worshiped the ground Taekwoon walked on, yet, Taekwoon didn't seem to mind leaving him alone like he was a well-trained house pet. Wonsik shuddered to think what Taekwoon must have thought of _him_.

This was big though, this blatant disregard for their elder’s feelings and wishes, all to make Wonsik feel like he was just as vital to Hakyeon as Taekwoon was. Hakyeon had made a request, yet Taekwoon had turned him down. He might have told Hakyeon one reason, but Wonsik knew the truth. Hakyeon was not his, not really, anyway. If Wonsik changed Hakyeon and became his maker then Hakyeon wouldn't be Taekwoon’s anymore, not really.

He set his tea on the counter and adjusted his pants. Thinking about Hakyeon’s words, his erection had all but softened as he stood in the dark kitchen waiting for Hakyeon to come back. He glanced towards the hall, assuming the man had gone to the bathroom, but the only light that showed came from the opposite end of the hallway. Wonsik knew that Hakyeon’s office/bedroom was at the end of the hallway, though he'd never been inside. He moved slowly towards the corridor, wondering what the man could have been doing in there for so long.

His footsteps were silent on the floor, moving slowly and deliberately, not wanting to peek in and seem nosey just as Hakyeon was coming out. Wonsik made it all the way to the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar before he paused. If Hakyeon was using the restroom, it'd be highly inappropriate for him to just barge into the bedroom. Wonsik stood outside the door for just a second, hoping Hakyeon would just come out so he didn't have to go inside. 

Wonsik felt as though he were intruding on Hakyeon as he pushed the door open slightly, peeking his head into the unknown. He wasn't sure what to expect, but Hakyeon on his knees wearing nothing wasn't it. Wonsik felt his eyes pop from their sockets as his arm pushed the door open wider.

“Wonsik, why don't you come over to the bed?” Hakyeon patted the sheets next to him, teeth digging into his bottom lip in a way that strongly reminded Wonsik of the erection in his pants. Wonsik just stared at him from his spot in the doorway and shook his head. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“What is it?” Hakyeon asked, dropping the cute face.

Wonsik took one step into the room but did not venture inside any further and scoffed. “Nothing. I'm just...not in the mood.”

Hakyeon merely smiled and changed positions to sit down on the bed. He sprawled out, long legs stretching across the expanse of the bed.

“Don't lie.”

Wonsik knew that his lie was obvious and quite visible to Hakyeon but denial was his only defense at the moment. A defensive wall that was rapidly crumbling before his eyes. He had lived under Taekwoon’s spell for so long yet this human had broken that spell so quickly. Wonsik wondered in awe at how Hakyeon had done the one thing that seemed impossible to him not long ago. An image of he and Hakyeon came to him suddenly, his mind showed him a future where he smiled and lived a life full of joy. In this image, he smiled and Hakyeon smiled back. Wonsik was overwhelmed with a sense of belonging, it clenched his heart in a way that he had not felt in ages. His foot moved forward while his mind was at war with himself. Two men resided in his mind and both were battling for control. Would he betray his maker? Taekwoon gave him another chance at life when he was on the brink of death when all he knew was agony. His love for Taekwoon was as strong as it had been in those days. What would it mean if he took Hakyeon for himself, became the human’s maker? 

Wonsik’s chest heaved under the weight of it all and his other foot took him another step closer to Hakyeon who beckoned to him from the bed. Hakyeon, the man that barged into his life and turned everything on its head. Wonsik thought of the future once more, all that it could be. Perhaps it was Wonsik’s time to prove himself. He had studied and worked diligently, devoting himself to his kind and to Jung Corp. for decades. If he did this he would not only prove himself to Taekwoon and everyone else but he would be gaining something tremendous.  Love, loyalty, devotion; all things that he only just realized he had been missing. Could he take this chance and finally live for his own happiness?

When Wonsik took another conflicted step towards the bed Hakyeon let out a breathy moan, his fingers unconsciously gripping his bed sheets in anticipation. Wonsik could see through him, his mind so open and unguarded it was like looking through glass. Wonsik stopped in the middle of the small room. Hakyeon sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, panic playing at the corner of his features.

“You see me...” Wonsik’s voice was barely audible when he spoke. Hakyeon, eyes piercing and honest, nodded his head. 

“I see you, Kim Wonsik.”

Wonsik tugged at his collar effortlessly and the buttons on his expensive shirt popped away under the force. He had made his decision and could only see what was in front of him. Wonsik was done with following Taekwoon’s every command, he was done with being selfless, and he was done trading his happiness for everyone else's. He decided to take hold of this chance Hakyeon was offering and never let it go. Ever.  

* * *

PARIS  
Over a Month Ago

Time seemed to stand still in the little bubble the three of them had created for themselves. Their bodies intertwined as blood, sweat, and tears soaked the sheets beneath them. Music from the street below their balcony mingled with the sounds of lovemaking in the room.

“Wonsik, please- harder.” 

Wonsik obliged Hakyeon’s pleas and began working into him again, long and deliberate strokes, each one taking Hakyeon to another level. 

“Bite me, please?” Hakyeon begged.

“Do you want me to bite you just a little, Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked, his own cock twitching inside of Hakyeon.

He nodded again, yes'es falling from his mouth like water falls from the shower. Taekwoon took it upon himself to fulfill Hakyeon’s desire to be bitten, massaging his wrist before sinking his teeth into it gently. The blood could be smelled before it was seen, rich with a sweet and unidentifiable scent that made Wonsik’s mind blank out. Like a satellite with no signal, for a moment all he heard was white noise and his vision was static. 

Both Wonsik and Taekwoon watched the blood trickle from the puncture wounds down Hakyeon’s arm with black eyes and wanting mouths. Hakyeon was a mess beneath Wonsik, his eyes open just enough to see Taekwoon staring at him as if he was preparing to devour him. Taekwoon’s tongue darted out across his warm skin, lapping up the crimson life force that dribbled from Hakyeon before it hit him or the sheets of the bed. Hakyeon moaned out needily, squirming from the overstimulation, yet with clear direction. Hakyeon simply wanted more of them. 

Taekwoon covered the wound with his mouth again, but the smell was not quelled by the restriction of air. Hakyeon moaned out Taekwoon’s name and for a second Wonsik imagined it was him on the man’s wrist instead. The taste of his blood coating Wonsik's tongue generously, providing a sustenance that couldn’t be gained with the strongest of wines or the bloodiest steaks. He imagined Hakyeon panting his name over and over as he lapped at his wrist, sucking gently on the pricks made by his own fangs. Wonsik’s imagination worked overtime now as he moved his hips in forceful jagged movements. Hakyeon repeating his name over and over again like he had when he begged Wonsik for more of him inside. 

Wonsik dug his nails into his hips and Hakyeon let out a long and guttural moan. Temperature rarely affected Wonsik, but he was acutely aware of how hot it truly was in their hotel room. Hakyeon was certainly feeling the heat; his body was glazed with sweat and he almost looked like a fucking snack. Pity that Wonsik wouldn’t get a taste of his own.

“Hakyeon, baby, breathe.” Taekwoon’s stern voice snapped Wonsik from his fantasy.

Hakyeon shook his head, the tears streaming down his cheeks glinting off the waning daylight. 

‘I’m trying. I can’t. I’m trying.’ He repeated in his head over and over again.

Taekwoon placed a gentle hand on Hakyeon’s forehead, pushing the hair from his face as the man squinted out at the two of them over his leaking eyes. Wonsik smirked and reached back one strong hand before smacking Hakyeon’s bare ass. The man gasped in shock, screaming out his name just as sweetly as Wonsik had imagined.

Taekwoon was appalled. He opened his mouth, clearly gearing up to scold him but Hakyeon’s breath of air was followed by sweet sounds of pleasure. His body quivered in the most fascinating way while his hands grasped the sheets tightly; sheets Wonsik only now noticed had been pulled off the mattress almost completely. Wonsik gave maybe one or two snaps of the hip before Hakyeon was trembling all over, giving Wonsik quite the show from above.

The man came, thick ropes of pearly liquid shot out from his cock, coating his own stomach. Hakyeon was so noisy when he came, whimpering and huffing air as he writhed on the bed. It was just enough to make Wonsik cum himself, the orgasm ripping right through him as he grunted breathlessly. Taekwoon held Hakyeon's head in his lap, stroking his cheeks and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. It may as well have been Hakyeon’s first time fucking a vampire because he was a wreck, losing himself like he did with Taekwoon. 

“Hakyeon, are you okay?” Wonsik looked down at him, slowing his movements, but only just. Hakyeon's head lay in Taekwoon’s lap, and the vampire took to wiping Hakyeon’s tears silently.

“Yes!” He repeated the word for what felt like a thousand times.

Wonsik peeked into his mind for just a second. All he could hear was Hakyeon pining for more of Wonsik in every capacity. He remembered these times. Where Taekwoon would fuck him into the sheets so well that Wonsik would give his everything to the man if he just asked for it.

“Hakyeon is very sensitive.” Taekwoon purred, scratching lightly at the human’s scalp.

Wonsik nodded in agreement, leaning over Hakyeon so that he would be eye to eye with the human, if he could manage to get them open. 

“Hakyeon, look at me.” Wonsik had stopped fucking him now, and Hakyeon’s eyes opened slowly. “I just need to make sure you're alright.”

<

Hakyeon nodded vigorously, but Wonsik wasn't convinced by the barrage of loud thoughts and his mumbling, “Want to be with you forever… bite me and make me yours Daddy….”

Taekwoon smiled gently, still stroking the man's head. “How sweet of you, Hakyeon.”

Wonsik didn’t smile. He couldn’t, not with the implications of Hakyeon’s words floating above them like heavy rain clouds. 

Forever? Make me yours? 

How could Hakyeon say these things so freely? With Taekwoon here with them. Wonsik’s heart was pumping faster than ever at the mere thought of being Hakyeon’s maker. Shame welled in his gut when he caught a glimpse of Taekwoon in total bliss, smiling down at Hakyeon.

_How could I even… Taekwoon would never..._

Wonsik cast his eyes downward, hiding his face from Taekwoon, afraid the man could hear his thoughts even when he knew that was impossible. Hakyeon was still murmuring, begging Wonsik to fuck him and bite him and make him his. Those words made his exhausted cock twitch and he could feel his shame subsiding, being replaced feral lust. A lust to fulfill Hakyeon’s request and claim his body for himself.

 _‘You’re just as dumb as you always have been.’_ Saint Anne’s voice played over his mind. _‘If you continue on this path there could be consequences in the future.’_

The words were bitter in his mind but they brought him back to reality. Wonsik knew Anne was right and he knew he was wrong for wanting to claim Hakyeon. It not only went against The Council and vampire code, it also betrayed Taekwoon.

“That's not how this works, sweetie,” Wonsik said, staring down at Hakyeon.

_You're not mine to claim and never will be._

“Wonsik, hush! He knows that he's just- being human.” Taekwoon wiped his cheeks eagerly. Hakyeon’s eyes glazed over and it seemed as though he was begging more desperately now than he was before.

Wonsik pushed his thoughts out and went on to do what he did best. He could, if nothing else, make this the best night of their lives. He focused on every moan and whimper and sought to intensify those sounds. Taekwoon, who was so mouthy earlier in the night was reduced to babbling mess, having command over only the most elementary of language skills. It made Wonsik feel empowered to get what he wanted, even if it was only during these types of encounters. After Hakyeon and Taekwoon were sleeping, Wonsik having taken both men to their limit, he lie listening to their steady breathing. The room was dark but he could see both of their faces resting peacefully. Hakyeon was pressed tightly against his chest, clinging to him as if he might disappear and Taekwoon was spooned against Hakyeon’s back with one long arm draped over both Wonsik and Hakyeon’s waists. 

Wonsik thought of Hakyeon’s words again. With both of his lovers sleeping next to him, he felt a bit of freedom to mull it over. Now that he wasn’t put on the spot in front of Taekwoon he could see the situation was just silly. He was caught in the heat of the moment just as much as Hakyeon had been.

 _Fantasies are a natural thing, everyone has them, and there's no reason to harbor false guilt. As long as one doesn’t run with said fantasies and attempt to make them a reality._ Wonsik nodded to himself, completely convinced. 

It was just a wild fantasy brought up in the midst of carnal bliss, nothing to be ashamed of. However, he still made a mental note to talk to Taekwoon about it, just in case, Hakyeon decided to press the issue. He yawned and relaxed into his pillow, the scent of Hakyeon’s hair right beneath his nose. That night he dreamt of auburn curls and laughter.

* * *

Wonsik sat back on the bed and stared at Hakyeon with a certain look in his eyes, making Hakyeon’s excitement multiply tenfold. Hakyeon crawled on top of Wonsik, his legs encased Wonsik between them. He placed his arms around Wonsik’s neck and began to lower himself slowly onto Wonsik’s lap. Hakyeon’s heart was beating a mile a minute against Wonsik’s chest, but on the exterior, the man was calm and collected. 

Keeping his eyes trained on Wonsik, Hakyeon pushed their lips together like it was their first kiss. He wasn't hesitant, but he was slow and gentle in a way that reminded him strangely of Taekwoon. A small twinge of guilt pricked him, but Wonsik didn't have much time at all to think about it as Hakyeon guided Wonsik’s hands to his hips, forcing the man to take hold of him. Wonsik let him, this was Hakyeon’s night anyway, and he should give it to him the way he wants it. 

The difference between Hakyeon and Taekwoon was that it didn't take 80 years of poking and prodding to figure out his likes and dislikes. Hakyeon lead Wonsik’s lips to his chest moved his hands from his hips to his ass and moaned frequently. Wonsik loved that. He loved Hakyeon, he realized. He loved him in a way that made him feel like his skin was on fire, in a way that pushed the guilt away from his gut.

_Isn't this what Taekwoon wanted, anyway?_

Hakyeon ran his hands up Wonsik’s chest, his nails clinging to his skin as the vampire bit at one of his nipples. Wonsik loved the way Hakyeon’s face showed exactly how he felt, how clear the desire was in his eyes. He loved how through all the pain and pleasure Hakyeon still had the mind to make Wonsik feel good.

Wonsik shuddered at the idea of Hakyeon catering to him, unfamiliar with the feeling of such devotion. He felt so powerful yet he only wanted to please Hakyeon the same way Hakyeon wanted to please him. Wonsik wrapped his arms around Hakyeon and lifted the man with ease. Hakyeon looked at him with curiosity but allowed the man to maneuver him around, taking his lips with his own again. Less than a second later Hakyeon felt the cool wall against his back as Wonsik settled onto the bed again.

They kissed hard against the wall, tongues exploring each other’s mouth in a way they hadn't before. Wonsik felt Hakyeon’s hands all over him, his fingers dancing across his abs, flitting up and down his arms. A strong heartbeat thrived in Hakyeon's chest, echoing in Wonsik’s ears. His skin was so warm in his hands and Wonsik wondered how he could take the life from someone who had so much time to live. This made him pause for a moment.

“This is serious, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon stopped momentarily, listening to Wonsik’s words. You must die before you’re reborn, you’ll feel your life drain from you. Are you ready for that?” Wonsik’s voice was raspy and deep. 

“I know that you see me as a foolish human but I am sure about what we are doing,” Hakyeon put a finger over Wonsik’s lips when he tried to cut in. “Can you trust me like I trust you? Just this once?” 

Wonsik couldn’t find an ounce of proof that Hakyeon wasn’t making a rational decision. Hakyeon was ready, Wonsik was ready, and it was time. He leaned in and allowed himself to breathe in the heady scent that was Cha Hakyeon. Having never been this close to Hakyeon’s bare neck, Wonsik didn’t know what to expect; he surely had not expected to feel lightheaded from the just scent of him. As he began to lose himself he opened his mouth and laved his tongue over the pulsating vein that lie in wait just beneath the surface, the salty sweetness of skin acting as an appetizer to the main course. Wonsik’s mind fell into a fog and his eyes were as black as inkwells when he sank his canines into Hakyeon’s neck. A faint cry from Hakyeon barely broke through to his conscious mind. The rush of blood hit him next was like a dose of heroin in his veins. He flexed his jaw and forced his teeth deeper causing more and more hot crimson fluid to flood his mouth. 

Every muscle in Wonsik twitched and swelled as if he were being ripped apart. The sensations were so intense he nearly blacked out but just as he felt himself waver, nearly succumbing to the darkness, he slammed his fist into the wall. The brick gave away under the force of his hand but the crumbling pieces barely registered to either of them. Hakyeon gripped his arms and his hair, moaning at the pain and shocks of pleasure that shot through him. His human heart thumped rapidly inside his chest causing the blood to pump out of him even faster.

When the blood ran freely, Wonsik pulled his teeth away and watched the dark liquid spurt from the holes he had left behind. His senses were overwhelmed and every nerve seemed to be on fire as power surged through his limbs. The need for more drove him back into the rivers of life that flowed down Hakyeon’s collarbone. Instinct led him and instead of biting again he drank from the vein deeply. Hakyeon’s hand still gripped Wonsik’s arms tightly as if to prove that he was unafraid of what was happening, unafraid of Wonsik. Yet, Wonsik could feel the fear inside Hakyeon, taste it as it seeped into the blood that poured out of him; adrenaline and cortisol now giving it a slightly sour taste. Death had never been closer or more real to Hakyeon than at this moment, fear was a natural reaction. Still, he never demanded that Wonsik stop. 

Wonsik licked and sucked even more, pulling every drop of energy and power that he could get from Hakyeon. Even when he was satisfied he continued because he knew he would have to repay this energy in the end. He would give his own blood back to Hakyeon to complete the change. Hakyeon’s body began to weaken in Wonsik’s arms and he wrapped them tighter around his waist. 

_So close. Just a little more._

Wonsik’s instincts compelled him to push to completion, letting him know it was nearly time to return what was needed. Nearly time to bring his Hakyeon back to him. With his mind clouded, instinct being his only guide, all external stimuli was drowned out as white noise. For this reason, Wonsik failed to hear the muted jingle of keys in the alley outside of Hakyeon’s door. The soft click that followed, announcing the opening of the door failed to break through the fog to grab his attention. 

_It’s time. Do it now!_

Wonsik released Hakyeon’s neck which was red and sticky from his chin to his chest. The flow of blood that had pulsed from the wounds moments earlier had now slowed significantly. One final step and Hakyeon would start his new life. A new life with Wonsik as his maker, one who would not cast him aside, or have him feel unloved. Wonsik only needed to open the vein of his wrist and allow Hakyeon to drink from him and the ritual would be complete. As his teeth sliced across the thin skin of his wrist an unseen force slammed into him from behind. The breath left his chest and he saw stars. Hakyeon fell limp onto the mattress when Wonsik lost his grip on him and let out a wheezing, painful breath.

Wonsik shook his head to get rid of the sparks in his vision and immediately went for Hakyeon. He was so close that he couldn’t fail now, not with so much at stake. Not with joy and love nearly in his grasp. The promise of his future dimmed when a vice-like grip enclosed around his neck. Anger exploded within him and his attention finally shifted from Hakyeon to his attacker. Taekwoon stood over him, eyes black and teeth bared, looking as ferocious as a wild animal ready to kill. Before he could utter a single word, Wonsik felt himself lifted by the neck and flung across the room like a ragdoll. His head smacked into the brick of the opposite wall and excruciating pain echoed through every inch of his body. The brick cracked and spewed dust everywhere and Wonsik’s vision swam as a result of the impact. A shrill ringing in his ears muffled the sound of Taekwoon’s screams, even as the man was on top of him pummeling his face with clenched fists. 

“No- Hakyeon-” Wonsik made a movement as if to stand and make his way back to Hakyeon and finish his task but his body refused to cooperate. 

“Don’t you say his name! Don’t you dare!” Taekwoon screamed, voice hoarse with grief and scorn. One of his bloodied fists was raised high in the air ready to strike yet again. 

“Taek, no... almost done,” Wonsik pleaded even as blood gurgled in his throat. Tears burned the open wound of his split eyelid and it hurt to even speak but he tried anyway. Hakyeon needed him. Hakyeon was waiting. 

Taekwoon’s chest huffed with each breath he took. Wonsik wheezed and coughed out a gob of blood onto the floor. He looked over at Hakyeon, throwing his bloodied wrist towards the man who had little to no time left to be saved from death. If Hakyeon’s blood was the last thing he tasted it would be worth it if Wonsik could just get to him and give him the life he wanted. But Taekwoon had really put a stop to Wonsik’s actions, and he didn't seem to be redirecting his focus any time soon.

“Give him...blood.” Wonsik attempted to push Taekwoon off of him, but he was much too weak now.

Taekwoon’s eyebrows knitted together as he strung together Wonsik’s breathy words. Realization slapped across his face and Taekwoon let out a howl as his heart dropped. He looked from Hakyeon’s limp body to Wonsik’s wrist and up to Wonsik’s eyes.

Taekwoon jumped from the ground and onto to the bed.

Hakyeon was slumped awkwardly on the bed, his breaths shallow and ragged and blood gurgling from his mouth. Taekwoon ripped into his own wrist with his fangs, tearing the skin carelessly, wanting nothing but to expose the blood to Hakyeon, but he had known before he'd even touched the man that he was too late. No matter how hard Taekwoon sobbed or how long Taekwoon kept his wrist shoved against Hakyeon’s mouth, he didn't react. He didn't grow fangs or try to drink the blood thirstily from him. Hakyeon’s body just laid there with Taekwoon’s blood spilling from his mouth and down his chest.

Taekwoon howled as, once again, realization settled in. Taekwoon had jumped to conclusions, assumed that Wonsik was trying to kill his love but he was wrong. Through bleary eyes, Taekwoon searched for Wonsik on the floor where he had left him. As Taekwoon searched Wonsik’s face. His dead eyes stared back at him in him in what might have been heartbreak, or despair, dried tears streaked from the corner of his eyes to his temple. Taekwoon let out another sob.

His legs moved from the bed to where Wonsik laid. He scooped both dead men into his arms and Taekwoon rocked back and forth, sobbing over their bodies in agony. One hand caressed Wonsik's face while the other stroked Hakyeon’s hair, the once warm skin quickly cooling in temperature. Oh, how his heart ached every time he looked down at his beautiful lovers.

Taekwoon let out another gut-wrenching cry as he felt his chest hollow out. An empty space cratered there and Taekwoon felt nothing but the void of his two loves weighted across his soul. For hours he laid there and cried, rocking and whispering and pleading over their bodies as if they could hear him. He begged for Wonsik’s forgiveness, for Hakyeon’s kind soul to not taint his memory. The fates in the heavens watched with pity, sending a rainstorm as angry and melancholy as Taekwoon’s soul to drown his cries, unable to stand another moment.

He must have held them for hours. The sun threatened to rise with Taekwoon still on the floor in the midst of what would definitely be considered a crime scene, but he couldn't exactly leave. Taekwoon didn't deserve to be away from this, he didn't deserve to forget this moment at all, and all he wanted was to hold tightly to them until they dragged him away to jail where he belonged.

Taekwoon had forgotten all about the dishes the hotel was to come and pick up, the dishes Hakyeon had so nicely packed into a box for Hongbin to grab easily. Had it not been for Hongbin, Taekwoon would have been discovered by Soo Mi just a few hours later, but the vampire had stopped by in the wee hours, assuming either Taekwoon or Wonsik would be awake still. When no one answered the front door, Hongbin went around the back like any young man would do.

Through the rain, Hongbin could smell blood; one sweet and impossible to describe, while the other was bold and strong, blood he had tasted on his own tongue before. The door was slightly opened, which gave him pause. The scent strengthened, and for some reason Hongbin wanted nothing more than to turn back. The pouring rain did nothing for the ambiance, cold wind whipping around him. 

From inside the room of the opened door, sounds of agony spilled through the crack in the doorway and into the alley. the small hairs stood at the nape of Hongbin's neck, and to this day he still wasn't sure why he didn't leave and send someone else to pick up those dishes. Never will Hongbin forget the sight of the room, blood on the wall, and the bed, and sludged across the floor, where Taekwoon sat holding two bodies while he wept. 

Hongbin hadn't seen such a sight since he was young; a gruesome display set before him that he couldn't decipher with Taekwoon in the middle. There was no way the older vampire could have been responsible for this yet Taekwoons words of remorse and cries forgiveness spoke truths Hongbin refused to accept.

“I’m sorry!” The man sobbed to no one, completely lost in his own hysteria.

Hongbin stood in the doorway, feeling every drop of rain that poured down on him but still he couldn't fathom the scene before him. His fingers fumbled through his pockets for his phone, blindly dialing the numbers as he watched Taekwoon fold, moving his body to lay beside both of his victims. His sobs ceased to pitiful whimpers now, though his grip on them didn't let up.

The phone rang once before the collected voice of Taekwoon’s business partner answered.

“Lee Hongbin, how can I help you?” 

Hongbin was not so collected, and though he tried not to show it, his voice shook as badly as his hands and knees. 

“Do-Ah, I need to you come to The Nutmeg now and...d-don't tell anyone you're c-coming. W-Wonsik and Ch-Cha Hakyeon are dead and- and I think Taekwoon killed them.”

The line was silent, only the sound of the rain could be heard. Hongbin couldn't stop shaking, his stomach twisting and threatening to upend itself the longer he looked but he couldn't look away.

“Hongbin, I need you to listen very carefully to me and answer my questions okay?”

Hongbin nodded, mumbling his agreement.

“Is anyone there?”

“Not besides those three and me. No one is out front. It's so early, not even four the humans won't be up for-”

“Hongbin, can you contain the situation so no one sees for another five minutes?”

“Yes, but his shop opens in a couple hours so someone would be arriving soon I am sure, we are gonna be so fucked. Taekwoon is fucked. This is fucked. There's blood everywhere and he's just laying in the middle of it Do-Ah he's fucking laying-”

“Hongbin, calm down.” Do-Ah cut in sharply, satisfied to hear what sounded like a door being shut just under the rain.

“Easy for you to say! Oh, Do-Ah this is bad!” Hongbin groaned his body giving another shiver. Before he knew it he was bent over in the back of the alley, puking his dinner all over his work boots. It felt like he gagged for hours on nothing, but Do-Ah was at his side when he finished, handing him a silk handkerchief and giving instructions once again.

“Go home. Speak of this to no one, please. I am taking Taekwoon back to Jung Corporation, and no one will know he was here. Just go home and wait for me. Do you understand?” Do-Ah asked, holding his shoulder comfortingly. 

His eyes flicked to Taekwoon behind her, drenched in rain and blood, eyes far away and still muttering for forgiveness under his breath. The man looked like a feral fledgling if Hongbin had ever seen one, and the mess of blood on his lips made Hongbin want to retch again.

Do-Ah looked over her shoulder at Taekwoon with sad eyes and Hongbin nodded blankly, following her direction with no questions asked. They both knew that the answers laid with Taekwoon, and they may or may not ever come to the light of day. He nodded again and turned away from the two. Do-Ah’s hand fell from his shoulder, and he started to walk away. He'd gone less than three steps before Taekwoon’s weak voice called out to him.

Hongbin stopped in his tracks, moving his head around to see the man looking right through him. Taekwoon’s mouth hung open, quivering, but he couldn't get it to form words and instead broke into tears once again. Do-Ah wrapped an arm around his shoulders and trudged after Hongbin, leaving the Nutmeg behind, a mess left for the morning crew to find. Yet, as they climbed into the black tinted car that waited for them they all knew that none of this would truly be left behind. The horror of this night would remain long after the crime scene was closed and the blood was mopped away. This waking nightmare would haunt them for the remainder of their cursed existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be still, my heart


	21. Epilogue

The rain had been coming down for what seemed like weeks and Taekwoon hadn’t left his room for half of that. He had seen what the news reporters said about Hakyeon’s death, they’d called it a “Murder-Suicide.” How stupid humans could be. If he were not moments away from hurling himself from the roof of Jung Corp. he would have laughed at this stupidity. Had Hakyeon not been the epitome of perfection this story may have been halfway believable. He would have never harmed a living soul, let alone beat and rip Wonsik’s throat out. His Hakyeon was too good for such evil. 

The rain would never leave. It started after that night, the night that he lost everything, and it hadn’t ceased in its mockery since. It continued when the memorial service took place. Taekwoon had come only when all others had gone, Hakyeon’s family sleeping in a nearby room. The lights were off but the candles burned and gave off a flickering yellow light. Hakyeon’s picture was from his days at university. He smiled joyously, crescent eyes a side effect of a man fulfilling his dreams. Taekwoon cried. Then he staggered away silently, leaving puddles of rainwater on the mats as the only proof of his visit. 

The rain came even harder when Hakyeon’s ashes finally found rest in the niche his family had secured in a columbarium near their home. Taekwoon had stood at a distance, a black draped figure cast in shadow by a black umbrella, and watched as Hakyeon’s loved ones left the building. An older man, most likely his father, a weeping woman, undoubtedly his mother, and a young man that couldn’t be older than twenty years old. Taekwoon went inside and found where his Hakyeon had been placed. The walls were a beautiful marble and each niche was quite large. The family had used the money he had sent wisely. Several photos were framed and placed inside Hakyeon’s niche. College days, childhood, and even a magazine clipping about The Nutmeg. The featured picture of Hakyeon showed him standing proudly outside of his shop, one shoulder leaning against the glass and a cool smile playing at the corner of his mouth. This was his Hakyeon, just as he remembered him. 

Bile rose from Taekwoon’s gut and he rushed from the columbarium only to vomit in the grass at the side of the building. Rage and sorrow tore at him from the inside, threatening to rip him to shreds. Air couldn’t make it to his lungs and stars sparkled in his field of vision. He barely registered strong hands gripping him and a gruff but panicked voice calling to him before everything went black. That was the last time Taekwoon had left the safety of his bedroom. 

From his bed, he had purchased the columbarium where Hakyeon’s remains rested, saw that the Cha family would receive a hefty sum of cash every month for the next century, and made sure Wonsik’s remains were taken care of. With his waning desire to live he put an end to The Council’s proposal to block Wonsik’s honorable service. The Ancients were no fools, they were well aware of Wonsik’s attempt at changing a human and had intended on punishing him for it. Taekwoon had only to call each council member privately and remind them of their imperfections to reverse this verdict. Wonsik was cared for, wrapped, and burned at midnight upon a pyre adorned with cedar branches and sage, per their tradition. Do-ah reported that it was breathtakingly beautiful. 

When Taekwoon finally pulled himself from his bed the rain had stopped, leaving gray cloudy skies behind. He stared at the street from his window, cars drifted by and people hurried home at the end of their day. Time was an insensitive bastard. It had not stopped for him, or Hakyeon, or Wonsik, but carried on as though Taekwoon’s loss was some menial task it had to check off its to-do list. The silence in his bedroom was dangerous, it only made room for the accusations that haunted him, so he turned around and headed for his closet. Skipping the shower Taekwoon dressed and took the elevator to the first floor of Jung Corp. When the steel doors slid open Taekwoon strode down the hall quickly. Staff all around him halted in their path, one young woman dropped a pile of papers at the sight of him. Lee Do-ah stood in the lobby having a heated conversation on her mobile phone but the moment she saw Taekwoon the call was forgotten. 

“Good to see you up,” she smiled in an attempt to hide the pity that showed in her eyes. 

“I…” Taekwoon hesitated as he spoke. “There’s something I need to do.” Before she could respond he shuffled past her and was out of the door. 

* * *

Taekwoon had not been to The Nutmeg since that awful night. It was a crime scene for the first week but had not opened back up for business ever since. He needed to see it again with his own eyes. He needed the pain to rip his heart open again so that he could finally die. What he found instead was the older gentleman that he assumed was Hakyeon’s father and the younger man he’d seen with the family previously exiting the shop. In his usual spot across the street, he could hear them talking quietly to each other. A sudden urge to know hit Taekwoon and he stalked across the street, his long legs getting him there in just a few strides. The young man’s shoulders squared and he stepped slightly in front of the older gentleman.

“Can I help you, sir?” The young man’s tone was polite but was laced with the aggression one would expect to face when suddenly approached by a stranger. For the first time in weeks, Taekwoon wondered how he looked. Was his appearance that off-putting?

“Y- yes,” Taekwoon said, voice cracking from disuse. “I- uh, was a regular here… Are you family of Hak- I mean, Cha Hakyeon-ssi?”

The young man glanced back at the older gentleman who seems wholly unimpressed and over the entire situation.

“Yes, I’m his younger brother, Sang-hyuk, and this is our father.”

Taekwoon bowed slightly, to unsteady on his feet to bow lower than a few degrees. “Will you- uh- sell The Nutmeg? Not- not that its my business! I’d just hate to see it close,” he finished weakly. 

“You are right, this isn’t your business,” the older man grumbled as he turned and began walking down the street. Sang-hyuk didn’t move. He watched his father walk for a moment then turned back to Taekwoon.

“Sorry about him… we’ve gone through a lot lately,” he said softly, now someone completely different than before. Someone more like Hakyeon. “We will be selling. My father never approved of Hakyeon starting this business and I am a student so I couldn’t handle a shop like this.”

Taekwoon nodded and for a moment he just stood there, lost in thought of Hakyeon and how different he was from his family. It wasn’t until Sang-hyuk cleared his throat that he realized he had spaced out. The young man looked at him for a moment, cocking his head to the side as though he was pondering something deeply. 

“Ah, you were a bit more than a regular, huh?”

Taekwoon’s eyes grew wide. _Hakyeon, your little brother is sharp, just like you._

“Me? I wouldn’t come close to being worthy of Cha Hakyeon.”

Sang-hyuk’s smile was sad when he nodded his head at Taekwoon’s remark. “Well, very nice to meet you, mister…”

“Jung, Jung Taekwoon,” he said and dug into his coat pocket for his card case. “Please, if and when you are ready to sell, call me first. I’ll double anything anyone else offers you.” 

It was Sang-hyuk’s turn to be shocked as he listened and stared at the black business card that had just been handed to him. 

“J- J- Jung? THE Jung Taekwoon of Jung Corp?”

“Yes, very good to meet you and I am… sorry, for your loss.”

With the taste of bile rising in his throat, Taekwoon bowed abruptly to Sang-hyuk and turned to sprint down the street. He couldn’t have a panic attack, not here, not with Hakyeon’s family there to witness it. Sorry for your loss? What a trivial condolence at a time like this. Hakyeon was dead and never coming back. Wonsik was dead and never coming back. That was far worse than a simple “loss.” The incessant words bombarded his mind and he screamed as he ran, desperately trying to drown them out. He made it back to Jung Corp. and passed through the lobby, staff members gawked at his grief-stricken appearance and shuffled quickly out of his path. Taekwoon took the elevator directly to his penthouse and the sanctuary of his bedroom. Exhaustion weighed on him even though he had been out for no more than two hours. His bed had never been more welcoming; these days it was the only sanctuary he knew. He stripped unceremoniously and left his clothes in a crumpled pile on the floor. The mound of blankets and pillows on his bed seemed to cocoon him, creating a barrier against a cruel world that threatened to devour him every moment of the day. It did not, however, stop the hot tears in his eyes from soaking the pillows he lay on. So Taekwoon remained there, weeping until the dark void of slumber claimed him.

* * *

_‘Love is as inevitable as the sunrise, but just like the moon comes to steal the sky when the sun sets, so does follow heartbreak.’_

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovies,
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love you have given us during this journey. I could have given up on many different occasion but I didn't because your excitement for this story fueled me. These characters (while based on real-life people) really did morph into something new and at times they took the story out of my hands and pushed it in a different direction. I am totally okay with that because it gave us the story we have today. Again, thank you for reading our work. 
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> Much love,
> 
> RachaelBmine
> 
>  
> 
> Waaaah, is this really the end?!  
> Like RachaelBMine said, this story started from a silly idea between a group of friends and it evolved into this apex pokemon, and I couldn't be more proud of myself or RachaelBMine for the growth we've gone through in just this story. It's been a wild ride, and while I'm sad this is the end, I know it opens us up to new and better things! We hope you guys continue to show your support for our individual works, and we appreciate all that you guys have done for us and Empty Space.
> 
> heartshearthearts  
> -sylthiewrites


End file.
